Les surprises du destin
by Laet
Summary: Après avoir été transformée brutalement, Bella ne rêvais que d'une chose, se venger. En 2028, au milieu du chaos, elle fît la rencontre de sa vie, de sa non vie...
1. Prologue

**Et voilà, je me suis lancé, je voudrais d'abord remercier tous ceux qui m'on encouragé , merci, merci, merci, sans vous je serais restée dans l'ombre!lol**

**J'espères que ma fiction vous plaiera...**

**La plupart des personnages appartiennent à SM, mais des nouveaux pourrais apparaître...**

**Prologue**

Hiver 2028.

L'épidémie était à son apogée, et le traitement toujours inexistant…

Postée sur un gratte ciel de New York, je regardais cette ville, qui autrefois été si vivante, ne laissant aujourd'hui qu'un amas de ruine, les boutiques était fermé, les voitures laissées à l'abandon. Il faisait nuit, la lune et la neige étant les seules sources de lumière, voile de propreté et de pureté dans cet enfer.

J'écoutais, les bruits de la ville, lorsque mon ouïe s'arrêta sur des battements de cœur intense, qui se faisaient rare de nos jour.

Un homme s'aventurai dans une ruelle sombre, il était angoissé, il tremblait, sentant le danger. Ses pas devenaient incertain à mesure que son angoisse augmentait. Sa respiration était saccadée, il courrait maintenant.

Que faisait-il ici? La ville avait été fermé, il courrait un grave danger, ou plutôt deux.

Elle arriva enfin, au bout de cette sombre impasse, elle avait trouvé sa proie.

* * *

**Alors? ce n'est que le prologue, mais est-ce que ça vous donne envie de suivre, j'espères et j'ai très peur, pour y repondre cliquez sur la touche verte!;)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Tout de suite le premier chapitre...**

**Chapitre 1**

Ma mère est décédée en me mettant au monde un 18 décembre 1932.

Nous étions pauvre, mon père était soldat et ma mère au chômage*. (*note: c'était les années de « la grande dépression »)

En apprenant sa mort et ma naissance, mon père fut autorisé à rentrer au pays pour y prendre soin de moi.

Nous nous étions installés à New York, dans un petit appartement sommaire.

Charlie avait trouvé du travail, il était devenu agent de police au NYPD (New York Police Département).

Nous avions vécu de belles années , malgré tout, jusqu'en 1954, j'avais 22 ans. Mon père n'avait pas supporté la mort de ma mère et avait décidé de rester seul, il avait eu quelques aventures, mais elles n'étaient pas elle.

- Bella, où vas-tu?

- Au cinéma avec Cathy et John, je te l'ai dit ce matin! Nous allons voir « Invasion, U.S.A. »

- Ah oui, amuses toi bien et ne rentre pas trop tard, demain c'est la rentrée en fac…

- Écoutes papa, le coupais-je, je m'en sort très bien, et tu le sais, c'est ma dernière année, ensuite…, je le regardait angoissée, il fallait que je lui dise à un moment ou à un autre, … je partirais pour Washington, on m'y propose un poste de journaliste, bien payé.

Et voilà, c'était dit, j'avais vraiment peur de sa réaction, peur de lui faire de la peine.

Tous ce que j'ai eu en réponse c'est un « bien », puis il se retourna devant la télévision.

C'est avec le coeur serré et les yeux brouillés que je descendis les 5 étages de notre immeuble, et sortis.

Tout étais calme ce soir, j'attendais mes amis.

Cathy était ma meilleur amie depuis le bac à sable, elle était devenue une très belle femme, tous les garçons la courtisaient , mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour John et devaient se marier très bientôt.

Elle avait de long cheveux blond, qu'elle coiffait en chignon chic, elle était toujours très chic, dans sa manière de bouger aussi, et très drôle, je l'aimais énormément.

Le film terminé, nous nous dirigions vers la voiture de John, une Chevrolet Fleetline bleu nuit.

Quand il voulu démarrer rien ne se produisît.

-Oh John, ne me fais pas le coup de la panne, nous ne sommes pas seule, s'exclamât Cathy en riant.

- Ne ris pas, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, dit-il en ouvrant le capot.

Il commençait à faire froid, je mettais installé sur le siège arrière, essayant de me réchauffer.

Nous étions dans une ruelle, loin de la grande rue, loin du cinéma.

Quand John se décidât enfin d'aller chercher du secours, un homme lui barra la route.

- Cathy, montes, lui chuchote-je.

Elle vint s'installer à côté de moi. Elle commençait à paniquer et moi aussi.

- Peut-être est -il venu nous aider, dis je pour nous rassurer.

L'homme était grand, il restait immobile. La ruelle plongée dans le noir, je ne voyais rien de plus, se qui faisait augmenter mon angoisse, je serrais la main de Cathy quand John prit la parole.

- Bonsoir, nous sommes tombé en panne, pouvez vous nous déposer au garage le plus proche?

- Bonsoir, dit l'homme d'une voie grave et douce, nous, vous dites?

- Oui il y a ma fiancée et son amie dans la voiture.

Il se tourna dans notre direction et là je cru voir ses yeux, ils étaient rouge.

- Au mon dieu, frissonnais-je.

Tous se passa très vite, John gisant sur le sol, dans son sang, Cathy ne disait rien, restait inerte, son visage figé sur le corps de son amoureux, je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un cri, quand l'homme vint jusqu'à la voiture, bien sur j'avais déjà fermé tous les loquets, mais il n'eu pas de mal à arracher la portière et …

C'était le début de mon enfer, de ma nouvelle vie.

Je me réveillais dans une souffrance intense, ma tête me brûlait, mon corps tout entier me brûlait. Les spasmes s'enchaînaient tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. J'essayait d'ouvrir le yeux, mais je ne voyais que le néant, étais-je aveugle?, j'avais de plus en plus froid maintenant, et mon corps se relâchait petit à petit.

Je me réveillais encore, dans le noir, je me sentais bien, sauf ma gorge qui me brûlait j'avais soif.

Comment savoir ou j'étais? Mon odorat était fortement dérangé par des effluves de moisissure.

Des sons, des bruits assourdissaient mes oreilles, je réussis à me concentrer sur une conversation.

- Et bien, quel semaine! Encore une nouvelle Jane* (note* : on appel les mort inconnu Jane ou John Doe)

- Oui, c'est triste, ils ont trouvé celle-ci dans une benne à ordure, près de Chicago. Et toujours le même scénario, pas de papier, aucun vêtement, ni de bijou, rien ne pouvant l'identifier pour le moment, le médecin légiste n'a pas encore fini d'examiner tous les corps.

- Tu as vu toutes ses plaies, on dirait qu'ils ont été…mordu.

Je l'ai entendit s'approcher de moi, je senti ma brûlure dans la gorge se faire de plus en plus intense, que m'arrivait-il, où étais-je?

- Si tu avais vu celle-ci, ça m'a fait vraiment de la peine, on l'a trouvé sur les bords du lac Michigan.

Quoi? Comment étais-je arrivé là, c'était bien loin de New York, et de Charlie, je pensais à lui tout d'un coup, il devais être effondré. Je devais me manifester, mais est -ce que j'étais…morte?

J'entendit un bruit de fermeture éclair, et de la lumière parvint à mes yeux.

- Hey, les gars, que faites vous? on vous attend!

- Euh…., oui on arrive.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et une porte claquât. Puis plus un bruit.

Je passais mon doigts sur la fermeture et la descendît, j'étais nue, mon corps était… beau, aucune marque, aucune blessure. Je me levais rapidement et descendit d'une table, cherchant un miroir pour voir mon visage, je trouvais un plateau ou été disposé, scalpel, gants, et autres outils de dissection, j'étais…dans une morgue.

Je débarrassais le plateau et le dirigeais vers mon visage.

- Mes yeux, non!

Mes yeux étaient pourpre, j'avais la peau blafarde et de belles cernes violacées sous les yeux, mais hormis ceci et cela, aucune autre marque visible.

Après avoir subtilisée une blouse pendu dans la pièce, je réussis à m'enfuir avec facilité, loin de ces odeurs macabre, sans que personne ne me vît. J'avais soif, très soif, et il faisait toujours nuit, combien de jours s'était écoulés depuis?…

Je me cachais par peur de provoquer une polémique, qui aurait été malvenue à cet instant.

Je cherchais un lieu à l'écart, pour m'y réfugier. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, je m'assis contre un mur, dans le noir, les jambes repliées sur moi entourés de mes bras, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ma situation, quand, soudain, je sentis une présence se rapprocher de moi. Non ça ne va pas recommencer…

* * *

**Vous aimez ou pas? il faut le dire n'hesitez pas, cliquer là desous!;)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**On enchaîne avec le suivant! Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent, je parle surtout de mes twilighteuses préférée!;)**

**Bella8783 : Tu vois j'y suis arrivé, je ne te dirais jamais assez merci pour ton aide.**

**La plupart des personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**J'écris en solo, je n'ai pas de correctrice...**

**Chapitre 2**

Je me levais rapidement, il n'eu pas le temps de réagir, que ma main s'agrippât à sa gorge le plaquant contre le mur, un grondement sortit de ma bouche.

Que m'arrivait-il, j'étais si forte, c'était si …facile. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, cela me faisait un bien fou.

- Non, attends, me supplia -t-il.

Sa peau était dur comme la mienne, et le plus surprenant, c'est que je ne sentais pas son pouls sous ma paume. Il me ressemblait en quelque sorte, il était pâle, mais ses yeux était d'un ambre très clair avec des reflets dorés. Ce qui étrangement me rassura.

- Qui es tu, et que me veux-tu?

Ma main le tenait toujours, il avait la peau douce.

- Et si tu me lâchais, on pourrait discuter, je sais ce qui t'arrive.

Je desserrais l'étau sur sa gorge sans le lâcher, ainsi je me sentais dominante, pour une fois, et ça me plaisait beaucoup. Je fît glisser ma main jusqu'à son torse, le pressant toujours contre le mur, il était si bien dessiné. « Bella, tu t'égares, reste concentré » Mais cet homme était si parfait, jamais je n'avais vue un tel être, il ne pouvait pas être humain…

- Bien je t'écoute, lui dis-je en hochant la tête de manière à mieux l'observer.

- Je peux t'aider, je suis passé par là moi aussi, tu dois te sentir perdu?

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse.

Je décidais de le lâcher, mais tout mon corps restât en alerte, au cas où.

Il souriait.

- Euh….et bien continus! Insistais-je.

- Tout d'abord je voudrais te dire que si j'avais été humain, tu m'aurais broyé le cou et ma tête se serait senti bien seul loin de mon corps, raillât-t-il.

Je lui lançât un regard noir puis ma main reprît le chemin vers sa gorge…

- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrêtes, laisse moi t'expliquer, me dit-il en levant les bras devant lui. Bon je ne suis pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle, alors je vais te le dire sans attendre, tu es un vampire, enfin tu l'es devenu.

Un vampire? Ma rage se réveillais de plus en plus, je dégageais une telle animosité que j'en fût surprise un court instant

- Et comment sais-tu ça? C'est toi qui m'a fait ça? Grondais-je.

- Oh non, je t'assure…

Je me souvenais de cette attaque que nous avions subit mes amis et moi, le regard qu'avait cet homme, si féroce et surtout _rouge_, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'homme que j'avais devant moi.

-…et puis le vampire qui t'as…croqué, t'as laisser pour morte, mais apparemment il s'est trompé, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Tu…je….

- Ah oui, avec tout ça j'en ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appel Emmet, et toi c'est Isabella?

- Bella, mais comment….

- Oui alors avant de me bombarder de questions, je voudrais te présenter ma famille, et puis tu as sûrement envie de te changer, me dit-il en se moquant légèrement.

Il avait raison, même ci ça m'énervais, je n'étais pas des plus présentable.

-Suis moi, ma femme nous attend au bout de la rue.

Je décidais de ne plus poser de questions, et de lui faire confiance, après tout j'avais eu le dessus sur lui tout à l'heure, alors que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je savais faire, maintenant j'étais prête.

***

La route fut courte et silencieuse.

Nous arrivâmes devant une grande bâtisse du XVIIIème, loin de la ville, au sommet d'une colline qui surplombait le lac Michigan. Je ne m'attardais pas sur le paysage ni sur la maison, car j'entendais des voix et mon nom prononcé à plusieurs reprise, on parlais de moi dans la maison.

« Ils arrivent »… « Méfions nous, Bella ressent beaucoup d'émotion en ce moment, mais surtout de la rage et de l'incompréhension »… « J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, je sais que tout se passera bien »…

La porte s'ouvrit avant que nous ne soyons devant, laissant apparaître un fine silhouette.

- Bonsoir Bella, je m'appelle Alice…

- Attends, laisse nous entrer d'abord, tu auras tout le temps de lui parler petite sœur, dit Emmet en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Elle était petite et très jolie, me faisant pensé à un lutin avec ses yeux pleins de malice, un grand sourire fendait son visage.

- Rentres, dit-elle en m'attirant vers l'intérieur.

Je pénétrais dans une grande pièce, très lumineuse, on aurait dit que le soleil était partout, alors qu'il faisait nuit dehors.

Je ne m'attardais pas non plus sur la décoration, mais plutôt sur les personnes qui m'observaient.

- Bienvenue Bella, je m'appel Carlisle, et voici Esmée ma femme, Jasper, Alice, Emmet et Rosalie que tu connais déjà, il désignait chaque personne délicatement, nous allons t'aider, mais d'abord Alice va t'accompagner à l'étage et donner quelques vêtements.

Ah oui j'avais presque oublié ce détail. J'acquiesçais et la suivais. J'étais étrangement à l'aise parmi eux, comme-ci je les avais toujours connu.

Elle me présentât une robe blanche agrémentée de fleurs rouge, très jolie et « tendance » selon ses dires, elle avait aussi déposé sur son lit, un foulard assortis, des sous-vêtement et des ballerines blanche. Puis elle me laissât seule.

Je retirais la blouse et me posât devant le miroir, je regardais mon corps longuement, me tournant et me retournant sans cesse, je le trouvais si différent et si beau.

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage, tâtant mes pommettes qui ne deviendrais plus jamais rouge, puis je descendit sur ma gorge, elle me brûlait toujours, je descendit encore et m'arrêtais sur mes seins, ils étaient si doux, bien dessinés, si parfais.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je me rendît dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre pour y prendre une douche, afin de me débarrasser de cette affreuse odeur de moisissure qui me suivait depuis le lieu de mon réveil.

J'enfilais les sous-vêtements et me glissait dans la robe qui m'allait parfaitement.

Une fois prête je pris une grande respiration, vieux réflexe qui ne me servait à rien mais cela m'apaisât, avant de rejoindre les autres.

Les questions se succédaient dans ma tête à mesure que je descendais les marches, je voulais des réponses maintenant.

- Tu es superbe! Me surprit Alice avant que je n'arrive en bas.

- Merci. J'ai tellement de questions que je ne sais pas par où commencer, dis-je en m'avançant à ses côtés vers le salon où tout le monde m'attendait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons tout t'expliquer.

J'entrais dans la pièce, c'était magnifique, très bien décoré, des meubles colorés, un juke box dans un coin à côté d'un mini bar en formica, une grande table à manger (cela me fît sourire, que pouvaient-ils y faire), une baquette en velours rouge sur un tapis épais crème…on aurait dit une photo de magazine de décoration, rien ne dépassait, tout était impeccable.

- Installes-toi, me dit Carlisle en me tirant une chaise de la grande table.

Les autres s'y plaçaient juste après moi.

D'abord ils m'expliquèrent ce que j'étais devenue, ma nouvelle condition. Le fait que je devais me nourrir de sang, que eux ne se nourrissaient que de celui d'animaux, qu'ils préservaient l'humanité. Ils me détaillaient toutes les règles à suivre pour un vampire, le fait de se cacher, de ne jamais laisser de preuves, d'essayer de se comporter le plus humainement possible en public... Que certains vampires avaient des dons en plus de ces incroyables capacités ; Force, rapidité, ouïe et odorat décuplés…  
J'appris alors que Jasper pouvait contrôler les émotions, qu'Alice avait un don de voyance et qu'elle nous avait vu, James et son oeuvre, mais qu'il était trop tard pour me sauver, ils avaient alors attendu que je me réveille…

- Et mes amies, Cathy et John, leurs demandais-je, que sont -ils devenus?

- John n'a pas survécu son cœur s'est arrêté empêchant le venin se répandre et Cathy…Carlisle laissât sa phrase en suspend. Il y eu un long silence.

- Je veux savoir, elle est morte aussi?

- Et bien…non pas vraiment.

- Comment ça? « pas vraiment », est -elle devenu comme moi?, il faut la rechercher alors!

- Elle n'est pas seule…

Je fût soulagée et horrifiée, mon amie, ma meilleur amie vivait la même chose que moi en ce moment.

-… James voulait ton amie, il la voulait pour femme. Et aujourd'hui elle est sienne.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas, elle l'a bien vu tuer son fiancé, pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas échappée à son réveil comme moi…

- James à le pouvoir de contrôler la conscience et l'esprit, il a ainsi fabriqué de nouveau souvenir à Cathy, elle ne se souviens plus de sa vie d'avant, ce n'est plus ton amie aujourd'hui.

Ces mots me transperçaient le cœur. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, comme pour pleurer, mais je savais que mes larmes ne viendraient plus jamais, j'étais anéantie et furieuse.

Je ne pensais qu'à une chose me venger…

* * *

**Que vas t'elle faire, va-t-elle pouvoir le combattre, sauvez sa meilleur amie......**

**Merci de me laisser un tit review....**


	4. Chapitre 3

**A la question que plusieurs m'ont posé, oui Edward arrivera bientôt, je vous le promet, soyez patient!!hihihihi!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Toujours en solo...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Ces mots me transperçaient le cœur. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, comme pour pleurer, mais je savais que mes larmes ne viendraient plus jamais, j'étais _

_anéantie et furieuse._

_Je ne pensais qu'à une chose me venger…_

L'aube avançait sur un nouveau jour, cela faisait environ une année que je m'étais installée chez les Cullens, et je décidais qu'il était temps de traquer James et de l'éliminer.

Avant de revoir mon père qui me manquait tant.

***

En un an j'avais apprit énormément au côté de Carlisle et les autres, je savais contrôler ma soif parfaitement, j'avais un avantage certain car n'ayant jamais goûter au sang humain j'étais plus à même de résister devant la tentation.

Les partis de chasse était toujours très instructive, et drôle quand j'y allais avec Emmet, quel cinéma il pouvait faire devant un grizzly, juste pour impressionner sa belle Rosalie.

Avec Alice nous étions très complice, c'était devenu ma meilleur amie et ma sœur depuis que Carlisle m'adoptât presque légalement. Sur ma nouvelle carte d'identité était inscrit« Cullen, Bella ».

J'en étais fière, fière de faire parti de cette incroyable famille, d'être proche de ses gens si merveilleux, mais« Swan » me manquait, on me l'avait volé, ma vie d'avant, ma vie d'humaine, mon père.

Je voulais le revoir, mais Carlisle m'en empêcha au début, il avait raison, étant un vampire nouveau né, il m'était très difficile de me contrôler.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez Jasper qui m'a soutenu et aidé , qui a supporté mon « arc en ciel d'émotions » comme il disait pendant cette période, je trouvais que « arc en ciel » n'était pas la bonne expression, je pense qu'il disait ça par gentillesse, moi j'aurais plutôt dit « tornade, tourbillon, ouragan ou encore tsunami d'émotions ».

Heureusement j'avais très vite apprit et aujourd'hui j'étais prête, mais il fallait d'abord que je me débarrasse de mon « meurtrier », par sécurité, pour mes amis que j'avais perdu, pour la souffrance qu'il avait causé à mon père, pour avoir prit ma vie.

- Bella?

- Oui Alice je vais m'absenter, soupirais-je.

- Tu ne pourras le combattre seule, je te rappel qu'il a un pouvoir puissant contre lequel tu ne peux rien, et si tu ne revenais jamais, me dit-elle le visage empreint d'inquiétude.

- As-tu vu quelque chose? Nous rejoignît Jasper.

- Non, juste son départ. Dit-elle le visage fermé.

Je m'en voulait de lui faire de la peine, mais il fallait faire ce qui était juste pour moi.

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites Bella, nous allons t'accompagner…

- Non, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, c'est mon problème, je dois le régler seul. La coupais-je.

Elle se figeât, le regard dans le vide, elle avait une vision.

- Que ce passe t-il ? s'enquit Carlisle qui nous avais entendu de l'étage.

_-Je vois Bella, elle est si forte, James à l'air… terrorisé, son pouvoir ne réagit pas. Mais il est bien entouré, je vois cinq autres vampires, femmes, avec lui, dontCathy. _Seule tu mourras!

- QUOI?…

- Tu as besoin de nous, tu n'as pas le choix, nous viendrons avec toi, déclara t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi son pouvoir ne me fait rien, me demandais-je.

- Tu as peut-être un don toi aussi, j'ai connu un vampire capable d'occulter tous les pouvoir, peut-être en as-tu la capacité ou une semblable, s'interrogeât Carlisle.

- Pourquoi ne l'as t'on pas vu avant, Alice voit mon avenir et Jasper contrôle mes émotions. Constatais-je.

- Alors c'est peut-être une sorte de bouclier que tu te fabriques quand tu te sens en danger, je ne sais pas.

- Mais vous! Vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre face à lui.

- C'est pour cela que nous allons établir un plan. Conclut-il.

Nous étions tous d'accord, je devais surprendre James et le neutraliser immédiatement, pendant que les autres s'occuperaient de son « harem ».

Je demandais juste de laisser Cathy, je voulais la revoir, et essayer de lui rappeler son passé…

***

Cela faisait plusieurs jour qu'Alice se concentrait sur l'avenir, pour trouver la cachette de James. Je commençais à m'impatienter, quand enfin elle le vît, il était à New York.

Mon cœur se serra à cette nouvelle, je n'y avait plus remis les pieds depuis, et bien sur je souhaitais plus que tout y retourner pour revoir mon père, voir ce qu'il était devenu. Alice me disait que ça allais, qu'il avait refait sa vie, enfin, depuis la mort de ma mère, avec mon ancienne institutrice, ils s'étaient revus souvent, même avant ma disparition, et il avait enfin cédé et laisser place à l'amour.

J'avais été si heureuse quand elle me l'a appris et surtout soulagé qu'une personne s'occupe de lui.

La nuit tombait quand nous arrivâmes au porte de la grande ville.

- Nous allons bientôt arriver, déclara Emmet.

- Bella, il est seule, sur le toit de cette immeuble, il est en chasse d'une nouvelle victime. M'informa Alice.

Je voulais rester discrète, alors gravir l'immeuble de l'extérieur n'était pas une bonne idée, je décidais donc de rentrer et de monter les marches, tout simplement, enfin presque si on oubli la vitesse non humaine à laquelle je grimpais.

Trente seconde plus tard, j'étais devant la porte du toit de cet immeuble de vingt deux étages.

Je sorti dans la plus grande discrétion qu'il m'était possible, il était juste devant, dos à moi et regardait, enfin scrutait la rue en dessous.

J'aurais pu le surprendre et lui arracher la tête, là, tout de suite, mais je voulais le confronter.

- Hey!

- Hum mais qui vient me déranger pendant la chasse?

Il se retournât sur moi, me regardant de ses yeux inertes qui, si j'avais été encore humaine, m'auraient glacé le sang.

Tous les souvenir de l'attaque me revenais nettement, je sentis la rage m'envahir comme une onde qui se formait autour de moi, est-ce mon pouvoir, mon bouclier qui se forme? Je n'avais jamais ressentie ça avant, plus j'étais en colère et plus cette vague invisible s'étalait sur mon corps.

- Qui es-tu ravissante créature? Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Qui je suis! Un vampire! Raillais je.

L'écho de mon rire forcé s'écrasât sur de lourds nuages qui menaçaient la ville d'un gros orage. Les éclairs et le tonnerre se succédaient et quelques gouttes commençaient à tomber.

- Que me veux-tu?

- Ne me reconnais-tupas….James?

- Non, et comment connais-tu mon prénom?

Cette échange commençait à m'agacer. Ignorant sa question je continuais.

- Regardes moi bien, lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il tournât autour de moi.

- Non et je regrette bien, car tu as l'air fascinante et tu es si …excitante, dit-il d'une voix rauque et arborant un sourire narquois, nous pourrions faire de belle chose ensemble.

S'en était trop.

Sur ces mots je lui attrapait les épaules et le projetait à côté de la porte d'où j'arrivais, sur le mur, qui explosât sous la dureté de son corps.

- Apparemment tu n'es pas d'accord..., ses pupilles se fixèrent sur moi quand il se relevât,...soit, tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Il me regardait intensément pendant une seconde avant de changer d'expression, je sentais quelque chose me chatouiller la peau. serait-il en train de se rendre compte que son don n'avait aucun effet sur moi? Cette pensée m'arrachât un sourire.

Il pleuvait fort maintenant.

- Je viens pour te tuer et te faire subir le même sort que tu m'avait réservé il y a un an.

Ses yeux était grand ouvert, il avait peur maintenant.

Je pris alors l'avantage, et lui fonçait dessus, m'accrochant à son corps, un rugissement sortit de ma bouche.

Il se défendait bien, me mordant à plusieurs endroit, me provocant de terrible brûlures, une souffrance intense, nos mouvements étaient très rapides et coordonnés, et enfin je pus atteindre son cou et lui arracher de mes dents la veine jugulaire, le sang jaillît en éclaboussant mon visage.

Sans perdre de temps je commençais à le dénuquer, et à faire tourner sa tête avant de lui arracher complètement.

J'étais comme possédée, je commençais à arracher tous ses membres un par un quand Rosalie et Emmet arrivèrent avec de quoi faire un bûcher. Il fallait aller vite, car ses membres essayaient déjà de se retrouver.

Malgré l'averse, son corps brûlait rapidement, laissant s'échapper un nuage noir et une odeur d'encens.

Je regardais avec insistance le bûcher, au cas où un bras essayerais de s'échapper, lorsque Rosalie tapota mon épaule.

- Bella, ça va?.

- Bien Rose, je me sens…soulagé, et je ne sent même plus mes blessures, les morsures de James.

- Oh ben dis donc, j'espère que tu l'as bien fait souffrir petite sœur, s'exclama Emmet avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Viens, Carlisle nous attends, c'est bon il est mort, il ne reviendra plus, c'est terminé.

Rosalie me prie dans ses bras avant de m'entraîner vers les escaliers afin de rejoindre les autres. Je ne détachais pas mes yeux du tas de cendre jusqu'à ce que la porte du toit se referme derrière nous.

- Bella….je suis désolée.

- Ne le soit pas, je vais m'en remettre, le plus dur est fait.

- Non ce n'est pas ça…

Rosalie s'arrêtât et baissât la tête.

- Qui a-t-il Rose, je t'en pris, est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Alice ou Jasper, dis moi!!! La suppliais je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les autres vont bien, me rassura Emmet.

- C'est…, elle hésitait.

Je pensais soudainement à ce qu'on avait prévu, de garder Cathy en « vie ».

- C'est Cathy?

- Elle à réussi à s'échapper.

Je fût soulagé, un court moment, car elle était dangereuse et voudrais sûrement se venger, même mort, l'emprise qu'avait James sur elle ne s'effacera pas, c'était irréversible, elle était persuadé de l'aimer.

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, Alice a _vu _quelque chose …pendant la bagarre…Ton père.

Un hurlement d'effroi s'échappât de ma bouche.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu, j'espères sincèrement!!! Noubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires ou de me poser des questions, j'adores ça!:)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, on va faire un bon dans le futur alors accrochez-vous!!!lol**

**Et surtout ne m'en voulez pas pour ce que j'ai fait!**

**Un grand, ennorme merci à Bella8783, qui m'a aidé pour ce chapitre.**

**Merci à toutes mes fidèles lectrices, du fofo et d'ailleurs!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM (sauf Cathy)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

_- Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, Alice a vu quelque chose …pendant la bagarre…Ton père._

_Un hurlement d'effroi s'échappât de ma bouche._

J'avais lâché le bras de Rosalie et couru jusqu'à Alice, à chaque pas l'angoisse m'envahissait.

- Alice!!!!!!! Criais-je. Où est mon père, dis le moi tout de suite!!

- Calmes t…

- Non je ne me calmerais pas, et non Jasper ne m'envoie rien, fulminais-je, je veux savoir, que c'est -il passé?

- Une bagarre a mal tourné dans un bar sur Delancey Street, ton père et son équipe ont été appelé en renfort et…

Je ne l'entendais plus, j'étais déjà au porte de Manhattan. J'arrivais, malgré mon état, avec la plus grande prudence sur les lieux, des coups de feu étaient tirés, puis cessèrent. Des policiers sortaient avec trois jeunes, menottes aux poignées, et les emmenèrent. Je m'occuperais de leurs cas plus tard, si jamais il ont fait du mal à mon père...

Je pouvait entendre une ambulance arrivait au loin, elle serait là dans deux minutes.

Je constatais avec effroi que la voiture de mon père était encore garée devant le bar, je ne voulais pas croire que l'ambulance était pour lui et pourtant…

- Arrêtes de parler Charlie, économise tes forces s'il te plait.

Je pouvais reconnaître la voix de Billy, son collègue de travail et son meilleur amis.

- Je…veux que…tu…me promettes de continuer…les recherches…Bella…

- Oui je te promets, mais reste avec nous, d'accord?

_Pouboum.. Pouboum…Pouboum_

Il me croyait en vie après tout ce temps!

Ses mots étaient saccadés de douleurs, mon cœur, s'il avait pu, se brisait à chacun d'eux, je pouvais entendre les battements du sien se faire de plus en plus lent, oh mon dieu il était en train de mourir et je ne pouvais rien faire, ni le voir, ni lui parler, j'enrageais totalement.

_Pouboum….pou…boum…pou...boum..._

Une odeur de sang envahissait mes narines, me brûlant fortement la gorge, cela me désarçonna, cette odeur était celle de mon père et elle m'attirais plus que tout, c'était plus fort que moi, à chaque battement de son cœur je pouvais sentir le sang couler de ses blessure, je ne voyais rien mais je pouvais tout imaginer, ma bouche était pleine de venin, j'étais partagé entre désir primaire, chagrin et colère, une situation pour le moins affreuse.

Pouboum...pou...boum...

- Dis… à Sue que…je l'aime, et que je regrette…de la laisser seule…

- Ne dit pas ça, non Charlie, Charlie, reste avec nous, Charlie…

_Pou…….boum……………………………….._

Les derniers mots de Billy était étouffé de sanglots.

Soudain je vis sortir le brancard, un drap recouvrant le corps de mon père et du sang partout, je pris toute mes forces pour ne pas respirer ses effluves.

Billy venait de s'écrouler sur le sol, genoux à terre, les mains soutenant sa tête en avant, il pleurait a chaudes larmes, et moi je ne pouvais pas, j'allais devenir folle.

«On finirais par devenir fou, ou par mourir, si on ne pouvait pas pleurer » (Guy de Maupassant), ben mourir c'était déjà fait, il ne me restait plus qu'a devenir démente.

Ma douleur était si forte quand le dernier battements du cœur de mon père se fît entendre, que je ne pu m'empêcher de hurler.

- Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!

Deux gros bras m'avaient entouré et tiré en arrière dans une ruelle.

- Lâches-moi Emmet, ou je te jure que tu subiras le même sort que James!

- Calmes toi Bella, il y a du monde…

Je grognais fort, c'était ma façon de pleurer sans larmes. Je me débattais violemment pour qu'Emmet me lâche enfin, lui donnant de grand coup jusqu'à ce que ma colère s'estompe un peu, puis il cédât. L'ambulance venait de partir, je ne reverrais plus jamais mon père, j'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur, j'étais perdu, plus rien n'avait d'importance je voulais _mourir_, vraiment _mourir_…

- Bella je suis vraiment désolée, dit Alice, j'ai vu trop tard à cause de la bagarre, je m'en veux tellement…

- Arrêtes, tais-toi, taisez-vous, je ne veux plus vous entendre, laissez moi! Laissez moi! Crias-je.

Je ne répondais plus de rien, il fallait que je m'éloigne au plus vite, ce que je fît, et personne ne me reteint, malgré le tourbillon d'émotions qui me submergeait, la rage, les regrets, le chagrin, ils avaient confiance en moi, et me laissèrent faire.

Pourtant ils avaient tord, je voulais retrouver les hommes qui avaient fait ça, il devais être au NYPD, derrière les barreaux, mais ça ne m'arrêtait pas.

Quand j'arrivais sur les lieux, plein de pensées m'assaillir « Ce sont des humains, tu n'ai pas une meurtrière », « ils doivent mourir », « des humains Bella, des humains, ils seront punis », « il doivent souffrir », « qu'est ce que ton père aurait voulu, surement pas que tu les tues, il respectait la lois et faisait confiance en la justice, fait en autant », « suis-je assez forte pour laisser faire la justice », « qu'est ce que Carlisle dirait, il serais surement déçu, tous le serait » ce combat faisait rage dans mon cerveaux, me donnant l'impression d'avoir mal à la tête.

Finalement, à contre cœur, je laissais une chance à la justice, mais j'avais besoin de faire ressortir toute ma colère, je décidais donc d'aller chasser.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que j'étais parti, chassant plus que de raison, laissant deux ou trois bêtes mortes, sans les vider de leurs sang. Je me sentais un peu plus détendu, ma colère c'était estompé, mais le chagrin et les regrets étaient toujours présent, toujours aussi fort, arriverais-je à _guérir_ un jour?

***

- Oh Bella, je suis soulagé que tu sois rentré, j'ai eu si peur!

Esmée me prit dans ses bras, et cela me fît du bien, c'était comme une mère pour moi, je me suis sentis coupable de l'avoir inquiété.

- Esmée, je suis désolée, j'en avais besoin, soupirais-je dans le creux de son épaule.

- Je comprend, le plus important c'est que tu sois rentré.

- Carlisle, quelles sont les nouvelles au sujet des...

Ils ont été condamné à 152 ans de prison, autant dire perpétuité, ne t'inquiètes plus pour ça, la justice à fait son travail.

Je fus soulagée, mais tout au fond de moi je n'étais pas pleinement satisfaite et j'espérais qu'ils souffriraient en prison jusqu'à leurs mort.

- Bien, Où est Alice, j'ai besoin de lui parler, j'ai été trop dur avec elle, et je m'en veux aussi.

- Elle est dans sa chambre, et…tu sais elle…s'en veux aussi, énormément, vas y vite ma belle! Me poussa Esmée.

J'étais devant la porte quand j'entendis sa petite voix cristalline.

- Entre Bella.

- Alice, je m'en veux tellement, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Non Bella, tu avais raison, je n'étais pas assez concentré, j'aurais du prévoir.

- Mais, tu sais bien que tes visions sont incertaines!

- Oui je sais, mais…

Son visage était plus blanc que d'habitude, presque translucide, ses yeux étaient noir et sans expression, c'était très dur de la voir ainsi. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans les bras et de la serré fort contre moi.

- Ma sœur, ma meilleur amie, je t'aime, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je voudrais juste que tu me promette quelque chose.

Elle se desserra de mes bras et mît ses mains sur mes épaules, me regardant dans les yeux.

- Tous ce que tu veux, tout!

- Accompagnes moi à son enterrement, s'il te plaie, je ne sais pas comment j'arriverais à affronter ça seule.

- Bien sur, compte sur moi.

Moi et Alice étions restées à l'écart du groupe, cachées, et ça c'était presque plus dur que la douleur d'avoir perdu mon père, de ne pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir correctement, de ne pas serré dans mes bras Sue, elle était si désemparée, si malheureuse, je voulais lui dire des tas de choses et à Billy aussi.

La cérémonie fût touchante et très belle, il y avait du monde, beaucoup de gens aimaient mon père, qui ne pouvait pas l'aimer, et cela m'apaisa, ainsi que la compagnie d'Alice.

- Alice, merci, c'est vraiment important pour moi que tu sois présente, vous êtes ma seule famille à présent...j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- De rien Bella, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Elle avait dit ces mots, comme-ci elle savait déjà ce que j'allais lui dire, bien sur, c'était Alice, on ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher.

- Tu comprends, j'ai besoin de rester ici, à New York, j'ai déjà fait le nécessaire, j'ai acheté un petit appartement à deux pas de celui où vivait mon père, où je vivais avant. Mes derniers mots était des soupir, mais elle avait très bien comprit.

- Bien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, se tenant comme une petite fille qui voulait une friandise.

Cela m'étonna, qu'avait-elle derrière la tête. Ah si...

- La déco, nous dîmes à l'unisson.

Elle avec entrain et moi avec dépit, mais j'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de sa présence, de me changer les idées plus que tout en ce moment, même s'il fallait endurer sa frénésie de la déco et des magasins. Je la remerciais d'être « Alice »

***

J'avais très bien accepté ma condition, mais toutes les personnes, les humains que j'avais connu et aimé avaient tous disparût aujourd'hui en me laissant le cœur plus vide qu'il ne l'était déjà, c'est pour cela qu'un jour je pris la décision de ne plus m'attacher à aucun humain.

Plus de soixante dix années étaient passé, et je revenais à New York, pour la quatrième fois.

J'avais trouvé un boulot dans une librairie, qui faisait aussi cybercafé ouvert 24h/24h, ce qui me convenait parfaitement puisque je ne travaillais que la nuit afin d'éviter toute les contraintes liées au jour, et en plus j'avais de quoi lire autant que possible, et accés à internet pour mes recherches sur Cathy.

La journée j'allais et venais entre chez moi et ma famille, Alice venais souvent me rendre visite et les jours de pluie nous faisions les magasins, mon armoire ne pourrais jamais exploser, puisque dès que j'avais porté une tenue , celle ci était donné par Alice à des œuvres caritative, interdiction formelle de porter deux fois la même tenue, c'est ça règle d'or.

Mon hobby à moi c'était de surveiller les faits divers dans les journaux ou à la télévision, les meurtres inexpliqués notamment, Cathy était toujours « en cavale » et je la rechercher sans en rendre compte à ma famille, je ne voulais pas les mettre en danger encore une fois. Elle s'était manifesté il y a quelques jours, en dernière page du journal il y avait un petit article qui parlait de la mort d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, blessé à plusieurs endroit, l'enquête avait conclu à une attaque de chien de première catégorie. Bien sur j'étais allé moi même enquêter sur les lieux, et son odeur était partout.

Nous étions au mois de décembre 2027, le quatorze, Alice et moi avions décidé, plus elle que moi, de faire les boutiques, pour les cadeaux de noël.

Il neigeait, c'était très beau, toutes les lumières et les décorations, c'était féerique, c'était ma période préférée, même-ci mes proches me manquaient.

- Que vas-tu m'acheter Bella? Me dit-elle avec cette petite moue d'enfant qui aurait fait craquer n'importe qui.

C'était sans compter sur mon expérience de plus d'un demi siècle en sa compagnie.

- Non Alice je ne te dirais rien, et inutile de te concentrer, je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas encore décidée.

- Bien, soupira-t-elle, mais de toute façon je le saurais bien assez tôt!

Elle se concentrait de plus belle, figée dans un rayon, je lui tapotais l'épaule.

- Alice! Arrêtes je t'ai dit que ça ne servait à rien, et puis tu te fait remarquer là, je te signale!

- Ils vont tous mourir...

- Quoi!! mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, allez viens on sort.

Je reposais tous nos articles et la pris par le bras pour sortir de la boutique, elle était inerte, les yeux dans le vide.

- ALICE!!! tu commence à m'inquiéter, qui va mourir?

- TOUS ou presque...

- Mais comment? Quand?

Je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Je l'a pris par les épaules et la secouais.

Réponds moi je te prie!!

- Maintenant, on ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ça...

* * *

**Et voilà, vous allez me dire encore," mais ou est Edward?", je vous promet qu'il arrivera dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Merci de me laisser pleins de reviews!;)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Voici le chapitre tant attendu, je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (toujours en solo)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Merci à toutes ceux qui me suivent et suivent ma fiction!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Je l'a pris par les épaules et la secouais._

_- Réponds moi je te prie!!_

_- Maintenant, on ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ça..._

Soudain un grand bruit résonna dans le ciel, un grand bandeau lumineux le traversa et une explosion retenti à une dizaine de kilomètres de nous.

La panique commençait à gagner tous le monde, les gens couraient dans toutes les directions sans savoir vraiment où aller...

Un attentat, une bombe chimique venait d'exploser au cœur de New York, faisant déjà plus de deux mille mort et contaminant le reste de la population.

L'armée avait très vite réagi, nous enfermant tous dans la ville, condamné par d'immense mur, infranchissable, pour un humain.

Les hôpitaux étaient tous plein, alors de petits campement de fortune avaient été créé pour soigner tous les malades. Mais, au bout de deux semaines les contaminée se comportèrent de façon irrationnel, ils devenaient violent, n'avaient plus aucun sens de jugement, ils devenaient des bêtes et s'entretuaient, bientôt il ne resterait plus d'humain dans cette ville...

Alice avait décidé de rentrer, de retrouver son Jasper, moi je ne voulais pas partir, pas tout de suite, quelque chose me disait de rester ici, je ne sais pas quoi, mais il me restait une chose à accomplir.

*******

Hiver 2028.

L'épidémie était à son apogée, et le traitement toujours inexistant…

Postée sur un gratte ciel de New York, je regardais cette ville, qui autrefois été si vivante, ne laissant aujourd'hui qu'un amas de ruine, les boutiques était fermé, les voitures laissées à l'abandon. Il faisait nuit, la lune et la neige étant les seules sources de lumière, voile de propreté et de pureté dans cet enfer.

J'écoutais, les bruits de la ville, lorsque mon ouïe s'arrêta sur des battements de cœur intense, qui se faisaient rare de nos jour.

Un homme s'aventurait dans une ruelle sombre, il était angoissé, il tremblait, sentant le danger. Ses pas devenaient incertain à mesure que son angoisse augmentait. Sa respiration était saccadée, il courrait maintenant.

Que faisait-il ici? La ville avait été fermé, il courrait un grave danger, ou plutôt deux.

Elle arriva enfin, au bout de cette sombre impasse, elle avait trouvé sa proie.

Cathy, non tu ne l'auras pas celui-là. Je sautais jusqu'en bas et me postais entre les deux, dos à l'humain.

Hum, son odeur, _non Bella contrôle toi, tu es là pour Cathy_, mais son odeur, c'est plus fort que moi, jamais un humain ne m'avais attiré autant, sauf le sang de mon père, à cette pensé je me calmais et me concentrais sur Cathy.

- Tiens, tiens, Bella, tu n'est pas partie?

- Non je te cherchais.

- Laisse moi le s'il te plait, j'ai très soif. Les humains se font rare ici.

- Alors vas t'en chasser ailleurs, ou adopte le même régime que moi et tu n'auras plus ce genre de problème.

- Ahahahah, tu es vraiment sérieuse? Bella au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, j'adore ma condition, ce que James, mon amour celui que tu as assassiné, à fait de moi et tu ne pourras rien y changer, peu importe les relations qu'on aurait entretenu auparavant, de toute façon je ne m'en souviens plus.

J'avais déjà tenté de lui parler à plusieurs reprise, mais je fonçais contre un mur à chaque fois, elle était belle et bien perdu pour toujours, je devais prendre une décision, la supprimer?

- Allez pousse toi maintenant, regarde il s'enfuit.

- Non laisse...

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'elle bondissait au dessus de moi en direction de l'homme. Je lui attrapais la jambe au moment où elle atteignît son but. Je l'attirais vers moi et repoussais l'homme d'un geste vif, qui lui valu une belle blessure à la tête en se cognant contre un mur, il saignait.

Hum, c'était de plus en plus dur, l'odeur de son sang, _pense à ton père Bella cela t'a aidé tout à l'heure._

Des jeeps de l'armée s'avançaient vers nous, Cathy réussi à sortir de mes griffes et s'éclipsa en une seconde, quand à moi, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour cette homme. Je m'approchait de lui à vitesse humaine, voir plutôt lentement, malgré la situation, il fallait qu'on s'en aille et vite.

Il me regardait avec des yeux remplis de terreur, il se reculait et se collais contre le mur à mesure que j'avançais vers lui, il était terrorisé.

- N'ayez pas peur, je veux seulement vous aider, mais pour que les choses soient plus facile, voulez-vous mettre quelque chose sur votre blessure.

- Vous...vous êtes qui....quoi au juste?

- Les questions après, pour l'instant je dois vous sortir de là et vite, l'armée arrive.

Il retira sa veste puis sa chemise et la déchira pour s'en faire un bandeau à mettre sur sa tête. Hum, son odeur, et maintenant son corps, il m'attirait, un torse si bien dessiné, les yeux vert, la peau claire, les cheveux cuivrés coiffés de façon désordonnés, mais c'était un humain, hors de question que je m'attache à lui.

- Dépêchez vous ils arrivent! Dis je.

- Attendez, ils vont peut-être pouvoir m'aider, non?

- Ne croyez pas ça, ils ont ordre de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, pas de quartier, je les ai vu à l'œuvre.

- Mais je ne suis pas contaminé! Dit-il en mettant les mains sur son torse.

- Oui je peux le sentir, mais que faites vous ici au juste?

- Vous avez dit, les questions après, allons-y alors, je dois me rendre à mon appartement.

- Ok, je vous emmène, ma voiture n'est pas loin.

- Merci, au fait je m'appelle Edward, vous c'est hum… Bella, c'est ça?

- Oui c'est ça, allons nous en, vite!

Voilà qu'il faisait connaissance avec moi, n'avait-il plus peur? Que voulait-il faire dans son appartement?

**POV Edward**

Trouver à manger, c'était ma seule priorité, pourquoi n'étais-je pas contaminé, je ne sais pas, mon ex femme était morte il y a huit mois, me laissant notre fille de 5 ans, Mary, elle aussi était immunisée, mais nous étions en danger permanent face aux autres, je voulais nous sortir de la zone, mais c'était impossible.

Je m'avançais dans une ruelle où je souhaitais trouver de la nourriture, dans un magasin abandonné.

Il fallait faire vite avant qu'un contaminé ne me croise, je courrais maintenant, mais trop tard, une personne m'attendait au bout de la rue.

Ce n'était pas une personne malade, sinon elle m'aurait déjà sauté dessus, elle était d'une grande beauté, cheveux long blond, immobile, ses yeux...rouges me fixait, dès que je vis ce regard je me sentis très mal, elle me terrorisait.

Quand une autre se planta entre nous, une femme d'une beauté encore plus envoutante, mais très différente, cheveux long brun chocolat, elle me tournait le dos, je pouvais seulement constater que son corps était …. Wouah! quelles courbes, parfais en tout point. _Edward tu vas mourir et tu penses... au sexe?_

J'étais vraiment mal barré.

- Tiens, tiens, Bella, tu n'ai pas partie?

- Non je te cherchais.

- Laisse moi le s'il te plait, j'ai très soif. Les humains se font rare ici.

Quoi? Mais...Hein, elle voulait me ….manger, « soif » boire mon sang? Mais qu'est ce que c'est, une mutation du virus?

Il faut que je profites de cette situation pour me sauver et vite.

- Alors vas t'en chasser ailleurs, ou adopte le même régime que moi et tu n'auras plus ce genre de problème.

Chasser? Régime, mais qui étaient ces personnes?

Je me retournais doucement.

- Ahahahah, tu es vraiment sérieuse? Bella au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, j'adore ma condition, ce que James, mon amour celui que tu as assassiné, à fait de moi et tu ne pourras rien y changer, peu importe les relations qu'on aurait entretenu auparavant, de toute façon je ne m'en souviens plus.

Assassiné? ...Hum, il fallait vraiment que je me sauve et que je retrouve ma fille au plus vite, elle était seule dans notre appartement, elle est très débrouillarde pour son âge, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser seul trop longtemps.

- Allez pousse toi maintenant, regarde il s'enfuit.

- Non laisse...

Mince! Tout était allé très vite, une main m'agrippât la chemise, tendit qu'une autre me projetât en arrière contre le mur, je ne vus plus rien pendant quelques secondes, ma tête avait heurté le mur et je sentais quelque chose de chaud, couler sur ma tempe. Hum du sang, génial.

La blonde s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et l'autre s'avançait vers moi, son visage était magnifiquement terrifiant, ses yeux ambre me dévisageaient avec insistance, elle voulait me tuer elle aussi? non, je ne pense pas, mais par instinct de survie je me reculais, mais me heurtais au mur, j'étais pris au piège.

- N'ayez pas peur, je veux seulement vous aider, mais pour que les choses soient plus facile, voulez-vous mettre quelque chose sur votre blessure.

- Elle avait la voix si douce que je me sentis, un instant, soulagé et confiant.

- Vous...vous êtes qui... quoi au juste?

- Les questions après, pour l'instant je dois vous sortir de la et vite, l'armée arrive.

Je retirais ma veste et ma chemise, je la déchirais pour m'en faire un bandage, elle me regardais puis détournât le regard, était-elle gêné par mon sang ou autre chose? _Arrête Edward, l'adrénaline te fait penser à n'importe quoi._

Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ses yeux, elle me fascinait, sa voix, son odeur, mélange de mure et de vanille très léger, son visage si doux, si fin...

- Dépêchez vous ils arrivent!

- Attendez, ils vont peut-être pouvoir m'aider, non?

- Ne croyez pas ça, ils ont ordre de tuer tout ce qui bouge, pas de quartier, je les ai vu à l'œuvre.

- Mais je ne suis pas contaminé!

- Oui je peux le sentir, mais que faites vous ici au juste?

- Vous avez dit, les questions après, allons-y alors, je dois me rendre dans mon appartement.

- Ok, je vous emmène, ma voiture n'est pas loin.

- Merci, au fait je m'appelle Edward, vous c'est hum… Bella, c'est ça?

- Oui c'est ça, allons nous en, vite!

Elle n'était pas contaminé, mais avait une grande force comme eux, elle se nourrissait, apparemment, de sang, voilà tout ce que je savais d'elle, et je n'en saurais peut-être plus, car elle ne parlait plus, elle secouait la tête et mettait sa main sur sa bouche, elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

Nous étions dans sa voiture en direction de chez moi. En chemin je lui demadais de s'arrêter devant un petit commerce abandonné pour y prendre ce que j'étais venu chercher, de la nourriture, pour ma fille et un peu pour moi aussi.

- Nous y voilà! Annonçais-je.

**POV Bella**

Je ne parlais plus, car pour le faire il fallait prendre de l'air, que je _respire, _et cela m'était impossible si je ne voulais pas... Je secouais la tête à cette idée, je sentais le venin monter à ma bouche.

Il me fît stopper devant un sinistre magasin, et ressortit avec un gros sac de vivres, oui il fallait bien qu'il mange.

On arrivait devant sa porte, et j'attendis un cœur battre très vite, _non encore un autre!_

Il entrait dans l'entrée, je restais à la porte.

- Rentre, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

Et voilà qu'il me tutoyais maintenant, pffffff, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Maintenant j'allais me retrouver avec deux humains, c'était vraiment trop me demander.

- Je te présente ma fille Mary.

- Oh....., fis-je surprise, enchantée.

- Bonjour madame, vous venez nous chercher?

- Euh...

- N'embête pas Bella ma chérie, tiens, mange ça et puis il serra temps de te mettre au lit. Dit-il en lui tendant une belle pomme, un bout de pain... dur et un verre de lait.

Mon prénom dans sa bouche, me fit un drôle d'effet, comme ci mon cœur s'était remit à battre.

Je fus surprise, une petite fille vivait dans cet enfer, en la voyant j'oubliais toute mes envies de sang, elle était si mignonne, si pleine de vie, les yeux de son père et des cheveux châtain dorée.

- Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas...

- Malade? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous sommes coincés ici depuis bientôt un an et ….Mary viens je vais te coucher, il est l'heure maintenant.

Ils étaient si beau tous les deux, ma famille, Alice, Carlisle, Esmée et les autres me manquaient.

Il revint quelques minute plus tard.

- Tu veux boire quelque cho..., non n'importe quoi, excuse moi! Il souriait à sa « blague » et ses joues se mirent à rougir légèrement.

- Non ce n'ai pas grave, dis-je en répondant à son sourire.

- J'ai répondu à tes questions, tu veux bien répondre aux miennes.

- Tu n'a pas encore deviné ce que je suis?

- Bien, je préfèrerais que tu me le dise.

- Je suis un …..vampire.

Il était immobile, ne disait mots, il me fixait intensément, et soudain il s'affalât sur son canapé en poussant un long soupir.

- Ok, j'aurais tout vu! Dit-il sur un ton désinvolte et je ne pus m'empêcher de le contre-dire.

- Ah ça non, tu n'as pas tout vu, heureusement pour toi!

- Hum désolé, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas parler à une personne autre que ma fille, que j'ai du oublier les bonnes manières.

- Et je ne te fait pas peur?

- Hum....Non, je part du principe que tu m'a sauvé la vie tout à l'heure, et si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait!

- Je l'ai voulu.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, il était fou!

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait?

- Je ne tue pas les humains, je me nourris de sang animal.

- Hum bien, j'ai de la chance alors!

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage et l'odeur de son sang provenant de sa blessure. La musique de son cœur s'accentuait.

- Stop, arrêtes, tu ne te rend pas compte du danger auquel tu te frotte, ta blessure, c'est très dur pour moi.

- Oh désolé, je vais aller nettoyer ça.

Je profitais de ce moment pour prendre l'air sur son petit balcon, cela me fit un bien fou, son odeur était trop envoutante et je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais résister, et pourtant je me devais de les aider, j'étais la seule à pouvoir les faire sortir de la zone.

* * *

**Alors, j'espères que ça vous fait plaisir!!!!!!!!! dites le moi vite en cliquant sur le touche verte!!!**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Désolée pour le retard, mais comme tout le monde j'étais en vacance!**

**Je remercie tout particulièrement Bella8783, Candi, Cathou, et tous ceux que ne cite pas car excusez moi, je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms!**

**Toujours en solo, et ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de la merveilleuse SM.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Je profitais de ce moment pour prendre l'air sur son petit balcon, cela me fit un bien fou, son odeur était trop envoûtante et je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais résister, et pourtant je me devais de les aider, j'étais la seule à pouvoir les faire sortir de la zone._

Il fallait que je parle de leur état à Carlisle, lui seul pourrait m'éclaircir, pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien, aucuns symptômes et pourtant ils avaient été si exposé, j'ai pu voir quelques cicatrices ressentes sur le torse d'Edward.

Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de la maison.

- Allo!

- Allo Carlisle?

- Bella, c'est toi? Tu rentre bientôt?

- Oui, et oui, mais je ne serais pas seul.

- Oui je sais, Alice l'a vu.

- Alors pourquoi me pose-tu la question?

- Elle ne savait pas encore si tu allais rentrer ou non, tu es si indécise, elle a seulement vu ces deux personnes. Peux-tu m'en dire plus?

- C'est plutôt vers toi que je me tournais pour avoir des réponses! Ils ne sont pas malade, Carlisle, et pourtant ils sont dans la zone depuis près d'un ans, depuis le début en fait!

- Oui et bien le seul moyen d'en savoir plus, c'est que tu me les emmène, je pourrais ainsi leur faire une prise de sang et quelques examens complémentaires.

- Bien, nous arriverons après demain. Je ne devrais pas avoir de mal a tromper les soldats.

- Fantastique, Esmée sera si heureuse de te retrouver, tu nous manque énormément.

- Vous aussi, je suis pressé de rentrer maintenant.

A ces derniers mots, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'étais parti si longtemps loin d'eux.

Je sentais enfin que j'avais trouvé la raison qui m'avais retenue dans cet endroit, c'était évident, je devais sauver ces deux humains.

- Nous partons demain ?

Edward me sorti de mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'il se trouvait juste derrière moi.

- Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire pour te remercier.

- Inutile, par contre je dois vous emmener chez moi, dans ma famille, mon père est médecin, il voudrait vous examiner avant que vous poursuiviez votre vie.

- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas de destination particulière pour l'instant.

- Vous n'avez pas de famille hors de cette zone?

- Je suis fils unique, mes parents … sont décédés depuis des années et je ne m'entend pas du tout avec les parents de mon ex femme, et ils me déteste encore plus depuis la mort de leurs fille unique, ils me tiennent pour responsable.

- C'est injuste!

- Oui mais ils sont très têtu, alors...

Sa phrase resta en suspend, apparemment il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

- Alors, les vampires ont des parents?

- Carlisle n'est pas mon père, mais je le considère comme tel, il m'a recueillit chez lui et sa famille, ils m'ont beaucoup aidé et soutenu lors de ma transformation, et de forts liens se sont créés entre nous.

Je lui racontais toute ma vie et ma non vie, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais confiance en lui, et c'était vraiment facile de se confier à lui. Après tout il savait déjà l'essentiel, alors un peu plus.

Nous avons parlé jusqu'à se qu'il succombe à la fatigue, il s'était endormi sur le petit et inconfortable canapé du salon, je décidais alors de le porter jusqu'à son lit, il n'avais rien senti mais avait réagi lorsque que l'avais posé sur son lit. Je fus surprise lorsque que ses lèvres déposèrent un léger baiser sur ma joue, il frisonna sous ma peau glacial, sa bouche était si douce et si chaude.

- Merci, dit-il dans son sommeil.

Pourquoi cet humain m'attirais autant? C'était une sensation très bizarre, enfin si on peut parler de sensation dans mon cas. Pleins de sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête, une bataille entre mon moi raisonnable et mon moi déraisonnable, celle qui voulait...qui le voulait.

« Non Bella, arrête, ne t'attache pas », « Il est si mignon, et si gentil, il sent tellement bon », « Tu vas encore souffrir », « Je ne veux pas le tuer, je voudrais seulement l'aimer, mais en ai-je le droit? »

La fatigue mental commençait faire son effet, je décidais donc de penser à autre chose le restant de la nuit, notamment à notre évasion.

J'allais revoir les miens très bientôt, l'amour et l'affection d'Esmée, les frasques d'Emmet, l'impatience de Rosalie, le bon sens de Carlisle, le self contrôle de Jasper et les idées folles de ma chère Alice. Cela m'avait tant manqué.

*******

L'aube s'avançait doucement lorsque j'entendis des petits bruits dans la chambre de Mary, elle allait se lever. Je me senti comme oppresser tout d'un coup, comme intimidé par cette petite fille.

- Bonjour madames, annonça-t-elle la voix encore endormie.

- Bon... Bonjour Mary, tu peux m'appeler Bella si tu préfères!

- Oui Bella, me dit-il elle avec un jolie sourire.

Elle alla jusqu'au réfrigérateur, l'ouvra avec un peu de peine et se servi un verre de lait, j'étais surprise de voir une enfant si jeune faire tout ça sans l'aide de personnes.

J'allais moi aussi jusqu'au frigo, non pas pour me faire un encas bien sur, mais pour voir si je pouvais lui préparer quelques choses à manger, elle pouvait se servir du lait, mais elle ne pouvait pas se servir de la cuisinière. Je trouvais des œufs, de la farine, du sucre, et le lait, de quoi faire des crêpes.

Je m'approchais d'elle avant de m'exécuter à faire la pâte.

- As-tu une petite faim?

- Oh oui, écoutes mon ventre, il fait blop blop!

Cette remarque me fit rire comme longtemps je ne l'avait fait, elle était si mignonne, je me sentais de plus en plus alaise avec elle.

- Et des crêpes, ça te dis?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Dis elle en criant et sautant de sa chaise.

- Tu m'aides, alors?

- Chouettes, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mangé des crêpes, depuis...

Son sourire se fanât en un instant, je compris alors qu'elle pensait à sa mère.

- Écoutes, je vais te dire un secret, je ne sais plus dans quel ordre on met les ingrédients, tu le sais toi?

- Oui il faut d'abord mélanger le sucre et les œufs, je crois...

- Oui c'est ça, bravo!

Sous mes applaudissement elle reprit le sourire et m'aida consciencieusement à faire les crêpes, elle était si rigolote sous ses airs de petite adulte, elle jouait à me commander comme un grand chef.

- Hum ça sent bon par ici!

- Papa! On fait des crêpes, regardes!!

- Bonjour mon ange, oui je vois, plutôt je sens!

- Bonjour Edward.

Je crois que c'était la première fois que je prononçais son prénom à haute voix.

- Bonjour Bella.

Mon prénom dans sa bouche me procurait pleins de sensations étranges, surtout après le geste qu'il avait eu hier soir, s'en souvenait-il d'ailleurs, si j'avais pu rougir à cette pensée, heureusement non, et rien de ce que je ressentais en cet instant ne paraitrait sur mon visage ou sur mon attitude.

- T'en veux pas Bella, me surprit Mary.

- Euh... J'ai déjà mangé avant que tu te réveilles. Dis-je un peu prise au dépourvu.

- Dommage, car elles sont très bonne, rajouta Edward avec un sourire en coin qui, si j'avais pu encore, m'aurais empourpré les joues.

Mary était allé dessiner après avoir mangé plus que de raison, je décidais de faire connaître mon plan d'évasion à son père.

- Nous partirons cette nuit, vous devez prendre le minimum, nous ne devons pas être trop encombrer, il faudra courir, je porterais Mary pour aller plus vite. Je m'absenterais en début de soirée pour ouvrir un passage sécurisé. Nous devrons agir entre 1h50 et 2h00, c'est la que les soldats se relèvent, 10 minutes et pas une de plus.

- D'accord, ça devrait être faisable.

- Ça le sera, nous n'avons qu'une seule chance, si les soldats nous trouvent, c'est foutu.

- Et une fois sortie, comment allons nous faire? Il faudra s'éloigner au plus vite!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ma seconde voiture dehors, je te rappelle que moi je sort quand je veux!

1h 40, nous étions cachés et attendions la relève, la petite avait bien compris ce que nous faisions et ne faisait aucun bruit.

- C'est le moment, allez grimpe dans mes bras Mary, Chuchotais-je.

Je pouvais entendre son petit cœur battre à toute vitesse, ainsi que celui d'Edward. Nous courûmes jusqu'au passage, un faisceaux de lumière nous poursuivît sans jamais nous atteindre, nous étions dehors.

Quand nous atteignîmes la voiture, Edward poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et moi aussi intérieurement.

Je démarrais doucement pour ne pas nous faire remarquer.

- Merci, vraiment je ne sais pas quoi dire...

- Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je prends des risques pour... « des gens que j'aime » pensais-je.

Je m'arrêtais avant de dire une bêtise. Il était trop tôt pour que je puisse avoir un quelconque sentiment pour cette homme, pour ses deux humains en fait, sentant mon malaise et en réponse à mes pensées il changea de sujet. Décidément je me sentais bien avec lui et cela m'agacer, c'était contraire à ma décision de ne plus m'attacher à un humain, quel qu'il soit.

- Je ne me souviens pas, mais où allons nous en fait?

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit, nous allons dans l'état de Washington, de l'autre côté de l'État, à Forks, c'est là bas que ma famille c'est réinstallée depuis peu.

- Ah oui, ça fait une grande traversée!

- Nous allons à l'aéroport je te rassure!

*******

Le cœur d'Edward battait de plus en plus fort, et la température de son corps avait augmenté, je pouvais le sentir, comme s'il me touchait, il transpirait, mais qu'avait-il?

- Tu ne te sent pas bien?

- A vrai dire, j'ai un peu peur de l'avion.

- Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit avant, c'est trop tard, nous allons décoller!

- Je ne voulais pas déranger ton organisation, tu as fait tellement pour nous!

- Pfff, n'importe quoi, arrêtes ça, je déteste que l'on me...

- Fasse remarquer ta gentillesse, termina-t-il ma phrase.

- Ça aussi je déteste, que l'on …

- Termine tes phrases?

- Arf!

- Il faudra t'y habituer, je fait ça souvent, et en général je ne me trompe jamais, c'est comme un don, dit-il en riant.

- Ouais, plutôt une plaie! Est ce que...

- J'ai faim? Non j'aurais plutôt envie de vomir, peut-être plus tard!

- Non j'allais dire « soif »!

- Je sais!

- N'importe quoi, enfin si ça peut te détendre, parce que là ton odeur m'insupporte!

Bien sur ce n'était pas vrai, il sentait si bon, et je commençais à m'y habituer même. Ma petite attaque l'avait blessé, mais au moins il se tut, et avait fini par s'endormir.

La petite aussi avait dormi durant tout le voyage, quand elle se réveilla nous étions en direction de Forks.

Mal grès que l'on soit sortie de l'avion, Edward ne se senta pas mieux, sa température était toujours élevée, peut-être une indigestion dut à la nourriture dans l'avion? Enfin on en saura plus dans quelques minutes quand Carlisle les aura examiné tous les deux.

Alice nous attendait devant la porte, ce n'était pas une surprise. C'était si bon de la voir, je me rendais compte à quel point elle m'avait manqué.

- Bella!!!!! tu m'a tellement manqué!

Elle me prit fortement dans ses bras, et j'humais son odeur, mélange de violette et d'herbe fraîchement coupé qui m'avais tant manqué aussi.

- Hum Alice, toi aussi tu m'a manqué!

- Enfin tu t'es décidé à rentrer chez toi, et pas toute seule a ce que je vois, il est mignon dis moi, sa dernière phrase était un murmure qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre, heureusement!

- Oui je te présente Mary et son père Edward Massen.

- Enchantée, on peut se tutoyer tout de suite, se sera plus simple!

- Enchantée de te connaître, Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de vous tous, mais surtout toi.

- Oh, dois-je m'inquiéter?

- Que d'éloge!

- Je n'en doute pas, dit elle dans un de ses sourires si radieux que même le soleil en était une pâle copie.

- Entrons, tout le monde vous attend!

Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux de la malice, qu'avait-elle encore préparée!

Un sentiment de bien être me parcourra tout le corps lorsque je franchis le seuil de la maison, de ma maison. De toute les demeures que nous avions, celle-ci était ma préférée, je m'y sentais _vivante_.

Esmée, me rejoignit en premier et m'enlaça tendrement, puis se fut au tour de Carlisle et de Rosalie ma seconde soeur, Emmet juste derrière elle, me serra fort et me souleva afin de me faire tournoyer au dessus de ses larges épaules. J'étais si bien en cet instant. Jasper, égal à lui même, me serra brièvement puis se recula rapidement loin des deux humains, mais il pouvais sentir toutes l'émotion qui se dégageait de moi et me gratifiât d'un grand sourire.

Ce ne fut qu'après toutes ses embrassades et la présentation de mes « protégés » par Alice, que je remarquais la gigantesque banderole qu'elle, et j'étais sur que c'était elle, avait confectionné et accroché au dessus du salon avec écrit « Bienvenue à la maison Bella ».

Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, c'est avec tout son amour pour moi qu'elle l'avait fait, et j'en avais bien conscience. Je laissais dons mon embarra au placard, jusqu'au moment où je vis une grande tablée ou était disposés un nombre impressionnant de plats en tout genre digne d'un festin de roi qui, bien sur, ne m'était pas destinée.

- Oh mais vous êtes fou!

- Ben je ne savais pas se qu'ils aimaient, alors...

- Alice, soupirais-je.

Mary c'était tout de suite dirigé vers les innombrables bonbons et la fontaine de chocolat*, accompagné de Rosalie, qui avait apparemment complètement craqué sur cette petite fille, je pouvais bien la comprendre, car moi aussi j'avais succombé à cette bouille si touchante.

- Carlisle, peux-tu examiner Edward maintenant, il ne se sent pas bien depuis le vol.

- Non ça ira Bella, c'est juste une indigestion qui s'ajoute à mon mal de l'air.

- Puis-je, demanda Carlisle en approchant sa main sur son poignée afin de prendre son pouls.

Il acquiesça puis se laissa ausculter finalement.

Il était d'un pâle, presque que... comme nous,la seule différence était que des gouttes de sueurs ruisselaient de son front à son cou. Carlisle l'emmena à son bureau afin de l'examiner au mieux et de lui faire une prise de sang.

* * *

**J'espères que ça vous plaie toujours, si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton vert!**

*** hummmmm! j'adore le chocolat et je risque bien de le présenter autrement bientôt!!lol**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, vous voyez, ça a été rapide, non?**

**Bref je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a du nouveau sur celui-ci, un petit lemon, pour faire plaisir à mes PP!lol (vous allez dire enfin!)**

**Merci à tous de suivre mon histoire.**

**Les personnages sont de S. MEYER.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

_Il était d'un pâle, presque que... comme nous,la seule différence était que des gouttes de sueurs ruisselaient de son front à son cou. Carlisle l'emmena à son bureau afin de l'examiner au mieux et de lui faire uneprise de sang._

**POV Edward**

J'ouvrais les yeux avec difficulté, j'avais l'impression que mes paupières les griffaient à chaque battements.

Ma dernière nuit avaitété horrible, mise à part le fait queBella était resté presque toute la nuit à surveiller mon état, sa main froide sur mon front me faisait du bien, relayé par Carlisle de temps en temps, pour vérifier que ma température baissait.

J'avais bien fait une indigestion, enfin c'était le diagnostique leplus probable, car avec les médicaments j'allais bien mieux aujourd'hui, et enfin au bout de deux jours je pouvais manger!

- Papa, tu vas mieux?

- Oh mon ange, viens me faire un câlin!!!!

- Alice t'a préparé ton petit déjeuner si tu as faim!

- Oui j'ai faim.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu vas mieux!

Alice entrait dans la chambre, avec un plateau rempli de viennoiserie, cette fille ne faisait pas les chosesà moitié, Bella avait raison!

En parlant d'elle, j'aurais bien aimé la voir ce matin, pour la remercier.

- Où est Bella?

- Mary! Rosalie t'attend en bas, elle a unesurprise! Et puis il faut laisser ton père se reposer.

- D'accord, j'y vais!

Elle baissa la tête et prit sa moue boudeuse, mais une fois qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la chambre, elle se mit à courir jusqu'en bas! Visiblement elle s'entendait bien avec toutes ses personnes.

- Oh quelle est chou, tu sais elle nous mène par le bout du nez cettepetite!

- Oui elle est comme ça même avec moi! Alors, où est Bella?

- Elle est parti chasser.

- Ah oui c'est vrai...dis-je avant d'avaler une gorgée de café.

- Quoi? Tu veux me dire quelquechose? M'interrogeaAlice. Je vois bien qu'une question te brule les lèvres!

- Hum, non juste le café!

- Allez je sais, dis moi?

Elle était assez persuasive avec son expression implorante.

- Ben je connais votre vie, votremode d'alimentation, Bella m'en a beaucoup dit, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me l'imaginer en train de tuer une bête et de boire de son sang! Dis-je en mordant dans un croissant.

- Ah oui, je sais c'estpas facile de comprendre, mais nous ne faisons rien de mal, vous aussi les humains, vous tuez des bêtes pour vous nourrir, c'estla même chose, sauf que vous la mangez cuite, et parfois cru aussi, alors!

- Oui c'est vrai, vu comme ça! C'est le geste que je trouve barbare, je la vois sifragile, gentille et si forte en même temps...

- Oh non, ne me dit pas que...dit-elle en faisant tournoyer son doigts en ma direction.

- NON! J'avais deviné de quoi elle faisait allusion. Non c'est juste qu'elle, que vous m'intriguez, je suis d'un naturel curieux, voilà tout! Me défendis-je.

- Oui c'est bien, de toute façon je sais déjà ce qui va se produire, vous ne pouvez rien me cacher!

- Qu'entends tu par « rien me cacher »? Que va-t-il se produire?

- Bella t'en dira plus si elle le souhaite, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

J'étais complètement stoïque, que voulait-elle dire?

Bella ... j'arrêtais pas de penser à elle, mais je savais que rien ne se produirait entre nous, c'était inenvisageable, nous n'appartenions pas au même monde, et je savais qu'elle ne voulait rien de moi, un simple humain, je le sentais, elle mettais des barrières invisibles entre nous, et inconsciemment, ça me faisait mal, mais pourquoi?

Je ne la connais que depuis peu, mais je me sentais bien en sa compagnie. Tout était confus dans ma tête, j'étais fatigué.

Que pensait-elle en ce moment?

Sur ses mots je m'endormais dans un sommeil profond, et une image me parvint, Bella, elle me hantait même dans mes rêves, elle était assise sur un tronc d'arbre, elle avait l'air triste, le regard au loin, elle était d'une beauté à en damner un saint, ses cheveux soyeux flotter dans le vent et sa peau brillait comme des milliers de diamants sous le soleil, c'était magnifique, elle ferma les yeux un instant et prit une grande inspiration et soudain son regard se posa sur moi, son visage s'était transformé en une fraction de seconde, un visage froid et agressif, elle ne me reconnaissait pas et me fonçait dessus!

« Non Bella!! c'est moi Edward, arrête!! »

Je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur!

**POV Bella**

Ces dernières journées avais été éprouvante, d'abord notre évasion, puis mon retour à la maison, la joie de revoir les miens, et Edward, je m'inquiétais pour lui, je ne voulais pas le montrer, mais j'étais resté à son chevet jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir soif, ma gorge me brulait à chaque fois que je m'approchais de son lit, il dormait, mais son sommeil était agité, parfois il ouvrait les yeux, mais les refermait aussitôt, il était brulant, je mettais ma main sur son front, peut-être que ça lui ferait du bien, que pouvais-je faire d'autres, à part le surveiller.

Carlisle était en train de l'ausculter.

- Bien, sa température à baissé, il va s'en remettre, tu peux y aller Bella, tu as besoin de chasser, tu ne pourras pas tenir bien longtemps encore, cela fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas nourri?

- Euh, plusieurs jour, dis-je embarrassée.

- Allez, il est temps d'y aller, veux-tu que quelqu'un t'accompagne?

- Non, j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment, ça me fera du bien.

- Bien, je comprend, tant que tu te nourris! Dit-il en me souriant.

Je courrais et j'étais bien, il faisait beau aujourd'hui, le soleil et le vent me léchaient le visage et le corps, la nature qui s'offrait à moi était magnifique, j'étais dans la forêt proche de la maison, je pouvais sentir des randonneurs, je m'éloignais d'eux rapidement, et m'enfonçais plus loin sous les arbres jusqu'à une petite clairière, ma clairière. Petit havre de paix au millieu des bois, en été le près était recouvert de paquerettes et en hiver de neige, le contraste était différent mais la lumière était la même, blanche et pure, inutile de dire que j'adorais cette endroit.

Un cerf n'étais pas très loin, mais je le laissais s'approcher doucement. Je m'installais sur un tronc et me laissais aller à mes pensées quelques minutes.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, Edward … je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, mais je me l'interdisais, je n'avais pas le droit, c'était un humain, fragile, je pouvais lui faire du mal, et rien que d'y penser ça me faisait mal.

Je pris une grande inspiration, bien que je n'en ai besoin mais cela m'apaisa, le cerf était juste à côté, je tournais la tête doucement, il me regardait bizarrement, je bondis sur lui avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir et me jetais sur sa jugulaire.

Après m'être abreuvé de tout son sang, je m'allongeais sur l'herbe fraîche et regardais le ciel.

Les résultats des analyses de sang allaient mettre longtemps pour nous revenir, il allait devoir rester avec sa fille pendant tout ce temps, ça ne m'arrangeait pas, j'allais devoir m'éloigner, mais je ne voulais pas encore une fois quitter ma famille, alors je me tiendrais à distance et lui ferait comprendre que jamais rien ne se passera entre nous, nous, ce derniers mot m'avait angoissé et en même temps une petite partie de moi voulait qu'il naisse et qu'il existe.

Je pouvait encore me résonner à ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui, mais mon attirance physique pour lui devenais presque incontrôlable.

Et pourtant j'avais eu bon nombre de relations, je me souvenais de Aiden, un vampire nomade que j'avais rencontré en Alaska, il était grand, les cheveux noir et court, il était d'une grande prestance et bien plus âgée que moi, en âge vampirique, sinon il avait été transformé à l'âge de 28 ans. Nous étions resté un long moment ensemble, il avait presque réussi à adopter le même régime que moi, mais c'était sans compter sur sa soif du sang humain, il n'avait pas résisté et j'avais décidé de le quitter.

Je me souvenais d'un jour, la première fois que nous faisions l'amour, ma première fois en tant que vampire.

**FB**

_Nous étions chezTanya, une bonne amie, qui nous avez gentiment accueillie dans sa demeure somptueuse. Nous étions dans notre chambre en train de nous embrasser et de nous caresser, je sentais mon désir monter._

_- Bella, mon amour tu me rend fou._

_- Oh Aiden, j'aimerais que l'on essaye cette fois, je me sens prête._

_- En es-tu sûr?, je te promet que tu ne regretteras pas, c'est tellement bon, et j'attends ça avec toi depuis tellement de temps._

_- Je sais. Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieur._

_On recommençait à s'embrasser avec plus de ferveur, il descendit le long de mon cou doucement, faisant glisser sa langue délicieusement jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins, chaque baissé, chaque caresse enflammaient mon corps._

_Je portais un corset de dentelles noir qui se laçait dans le dos, il en défit le nœud délicatement, libérant ainsi ma poitrine afin de se l'approprier généreusement entre ses mains, ses mains si douce, si experte._

_Je fit descendre les miennes le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses et y plantait mes ongles lorsque sa langue vint titiller mes mamelons avec envie, j'émis un grondement de plaisir qui déclencha en lui plus de fougue, en une fraction de seconde nos vêtements volèrent en charpies, nos corps était nues l'un contre l'autre._

_Ses mains étaient maintenant plus basse, entre mes jambes, il caressait avec avidité mon intimité, je gémis encore lorsque un de ses doigts entra en moi._

_Je sentais son membre dur faisant des vas et viens sur mon bas ventre, je voulais qu'il me possède, maintenant. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui en faisant des mouvements de bassin très explicite, ce qu' il comprit tout de suite, car à ce moment là je sentis son sexe entrer en moi. Comme une délivrance ma tête se jeta en arrière, plus rien n'existait autour de nous, nos mouvement étaient rapide et fort._

_J'avais joui plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne le fasse lui même quand il se déversa en moi. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le lieu ou nous nous trouvions n'était plus, tous les meubles, le lit étaient brisés, les murs fissurés, je venais de comprendre pourquoi c'était vraiment différent du sexe entre humain, c'était explosif._

_Nous avions fait plusieurs fois l'amour après ça, en nous contrôlant ces fois-ci, sans pouvoir nous arrêter, jusqu'à que nos ardeurs se calme un peu._

**Fin du FB**

Je sortais de ma rêverie, me disant que de toute façon je ne le reverrais jamais, que c'était définitivement terminé entre nous et pour de bonne raison, cela faisait plus de 40 ans que nous ne nous étions revu, peut-être n'était-il plus à ce jour.

En arrivant devant la maison, je sentis mon angoisse revenir, il était sûrement réveillé à cette heure et je n'avais pas envie de le croiser, de lui parler, je ne voulais plus de tentation avec lui, quelle qu'elle soit.

Mais que m'arrive-t-il? Je suis plus forte que ça, pourquoi laisser ces sentiments qui naissent en moi prendre le dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit avant que je me décide à entrer et on m'attrapa le bras.

- Bella, viens, il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espères que ça vous a plu, et oui ce n'est pas un lemon avec Ed, désolèe, je vous promet de me rattraper très bientôt!**

**En attendant, encouragez moi, je besoin de vous et de vos reviews!**

**Merci!;)**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir, il y a du nouveau pour ce chapitre, vous allez surement voir la différence, Angeline a bien voulu me donner un coup de main pour les corrections et autres!**

**Et je suis vraiment ravie, comme je lui ai dit, je lui donne un caillou et elle me le taille en diamant!!!!**

**Merci à toutes (tous?) de me suivre et aussi pour les reviews.**

**Particulièrement à Bella8783, Candy, Cathou, Anneculen, Misiri-addict, ...... Et aux nouvelles Anaïs83 et Lil'TF; et aussi à toutes mes PP! elles se reconnaitrons!;)**

**Les personnages sont toujours à SM**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

_La porte s'ouvrit devant moi et on m'attrapa le bras._

_-Bella! Viens! il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent._

Alice, de sa petite main douce, aurait pu m'arracher le bras tellement son geste fut vif!

- Alice! doucement STP! j'ai besoin de mon bras!! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Edward va bien?, M'inquiétais-je soudain.

- Non, pas dans ma vision. Dit-elle tête baissée. Il va mourir, chuchota-t-elle.

Je ne voulais pas relever ses derniers mots.

- Qu... quoi? quelle vision? dis moi! la suppliais-je. J'essayais de lui relever la tête.

- Et bien...., il va mourir. Je suis désolée Bella, me dit-elle dans les yeux cette fois-ci. Pas besoin d'attendre les résultats, il porte le virus en lui, son corps lutte, mais il va céder très bientôt.

Non, c'est tellement injuste, non, je ne veux pas. Si mon cœur avait pu battre, il se serait arrêté à ses mots, comme-ci une main invisible me le serrait et l'arrachait de ma poitrine.  
C'est à ce moment précis que que je me rendis compte que je tenais à lui, bien plus que je ne le croyais.

- Quand le changement commencera-t-il à s'opérer?

- Dans moins de deux mois son comportement deviendra plus agressif, et le mois suivant il mourra, dit-elle, gênée.

- Mais le virus ne tue pas!!! Ce sont les personnes contaminées qui s'entretuent...

- C'est toi Bella. Me coupa-t-elle.

- Quoi moi?! Non! Alice, je ne veux pas!

- Tu n'auras pas le choix!, s'énerve-t-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce, il s'en prendra à nous et à sa fille, il ne sera plus Edward mais une bête dépourvue de sens logique.

J'étais complètement paniquée maintenant. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits rapidement et que l'on trouve une solution, que JE te trouve une solution!

- Il faut en parler au reste de la famille et vite! conseil! maintenant!

Tout le monde s'était réunis autour de la grande table du salon, seule Rosalie manqua à l'appel, elle devait surveiller la fille d'Edward, et surtout l'éloigner de ce que nous allions dire, nous lui ferions part de notre décision ensuite.

- Que se passe-t-il Bella? Alice............ une vision? S'enquit Carlisle.

Elle raconta tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire dans les moindres détails, toute la famille était attentive, les yeux rivés sur moi, moi qui allais faire un acte affreux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je vais essayer de trouver un antidote, je connais les résultats plus tôt que prévu, tout peut encore changer.  
Il essayait de me consoler tant bien que mal.

- Mais la petite Mary, elle aussi doit être malade! s'exclama Esmée cette fois.

- Je n'ai rien vu, enfin si, quand Bella tuait ….euh, la petite était toujours en vie et n'avait pas l'air infecté.

- Alors ma théorie est juste, dit Carlisle, plus pour lui-même. Je me demandais pourquoi ils avaient tenu aussi longtemps, Edward doit porter une sorte d'antivirus, un anticorps puissant en lui mais pas assez apparemment et l'aurait transmis à sa fille, peut-être a-t-il muté dans son corps et qu'elle est désormais immunisée! Il avait l'air si enthousiaste.

- Je ne comprend rien Carlisle, mais je te fais confiance, que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

Je me serais presque dandinée d'impatience, j'étais sur les nerfs et complètement perdue face à cette situation. Jasper me regardait, il semblait agacé, le pauvre avec tout ce que je devais lui envoyer, ce que nous devions lui envoyer, je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place.  
Soudain une vague de calme m'atteint. Je l'en remerciais d'un sourire.  
Son regard était maintenant fixé sur l'escalier, les yeux emplis de surprise, de mauvaise surprise. Je me retournais doucement et aperçus Edward, il se tenait là, pétrifié.  
Je m'avançais vers lui doucement, lorsqu'il me fixa d'un regard noir, ses lèvres pincées puis il soupira brièvement, remonta les marches quatre à quatre, et un claquement de porte se fit entendre.

Carlisle n'en dit pas plus et se rendit à son bureau.

La dernière image d'Edward me hanta, elle était terrifiante. Et ce serait encore pire d'ici sept ou huit semaines. Pour l'instant il allait bien, malgré le fait qu'il était on ne peut plus distant avec moi, mais je ne lui en voulais pas, je pouvais très bien imaginer ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. J'en étais cependant très affectée.  
Deux mois! Il ne lui restait que deux mois avant qu'il perde la raison. Et je ne pouvais pas l'aider, il refusait de me voir.  
J'étais perdue. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt sans savoir vraiment où j'allais, je courais maintenant, de plus en plus vite, cette sensation de vitesse me grisait et me libérait un peu de tout mes tourments.  
J'arrivais dans ma clairière. Une odeur familière vint à mes narines, une odeur de vanille et de cèdre.  
Puis je le vis.  
Edward était assis sur mon tronc d'arbre, comment connaissait-il cet endroit?  
Il était pensif, regardait dans le vide, il est tellement beau, comment pourrais-je le tuer un jour? Non! Il fallait que je trouve cette solution! De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais apercevoir une larme s'échapper et glisser le long de sa joue, il pleurait en silence.  
Voir sa tristesse m'était insupportable, une branche céda dans ma main malgrè mon désir de discrétion. J'aurais voulu l'observer encore. Il était magnifique!  
Il se leva rapidement et regarda dans ma direction.

- Qui est là? Hurla-t-il, se voulant menaçant.

- C'est moi Edward, je suis désolée, je croyais être la seule à me rendre ici, comment connais-tu cet endroit? Dis-je avec étonnement.

- Je l'ai vu en rêve..... enfin en cauchemar, ça peut paraître fou mais c'est vrai!

Il me détestait, ça se voyait, il me regardait avec mépris.

- Pourquoi m'évites-tu? Je murmurais pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Parce que c'est moi qui t'évite maintenant! Il paraissait vraiment étonné, ce qui me surpris.

- Euh... Oui, tu dois me détester pour ce que je vais te faire? Soufflais-je prudemment.

- Quoi? Non! Je ne déteste pas...,il semblait hésiter puis repris d'une voix presue inaudible, je déteste ma vie, je me déteste.

Il reprit sa position sur le tronc, et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Excuse-moi je croyais que...

- Tu croyais mal! me coupa-t-il, sais-tu ce que je peux vivre en ce moment? La douleur que je peux ressentir? Je vais mourir Bella, et ce sera ma seule délivrance, car avant ça je vous ferez du mal ainsi qu'a ma fille et cela m'est insupportable, si seulement je pouvais changer ça...

Il s'enervait de plus en plus tandis que je m'approchais de lui doucement.

- Calme toi s'il-te-plait...

- Me calmer? mais c'est impossible! Il s'agitait de plus belle. Je voudrais partir mais je ne peux pas! Je veux profiter du temps qu'il me reste avec ma fille, mais rester la met en danger, que dois-je faire? Il semblait si désemparé.

Un pincement se fit sentir là où mon coeur aurait dû battre.

- Je ne sais pas.... Carlisle trouvera une solution, je te le promet.

Essayais-je de me persuader moi-même? Non! Je vouais une confiance hors norme à Carlisle.

- La seule chose que tu dois me promettre, c'est de me tuer avant que je puisse faire du mal à Mary.

Il semblait me supplier mais.....

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais Edward..... c'est trop difficile.

- Alice l'a vu, tu le fera.

- Les visions d'Alice sont subjectives, elles dépendent de nos décisions, à chacun.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi avec détermination. Il m'attrapa les épaules, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, la chaleur de son corps me brûlait.

- Je peux compter sur toi?

- Arrêtes! Je m'écartais de lui brusquement. Je ne m'en sens pas capable, c'est impossible de te promettre une telle chose.

- Alors je suppose que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait........

- Non! Attend! le coupais-je, tu ne peux pas me demander ça!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que.... Je ne tue pas les humains.

- À d'autres Bella, tu sais très bien que je ne serais plus un humain. Et tu m'as dit en avoir supprimé plusieurs quand tu étais dans la zone.

- Ça n'était pas pareil.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je te connais!

- Penses à ma fille! Tu dois la sauver!

- Oui je sais, mais....... Edward je tiens à toi......

Ces mots m'avaient échappé, je sentais mes barrières disparaître peu à peu. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps.  
Son cœur se mit à battre vite et encore plus après ces derniers mots, si j'avais pu rougir!  
Sa respiration était devenue rapide. Il me regardait dans les yeux. De ses profonds yeux verts . Son regard était si envoûtants. J'y plongeais et y pouvais voir toute la tristesse et en même temps, tout le désir qu'il avait pour moi en cet instant. J'aurais dû m'éloigner, me sauver à toute vitesse, mais non, j'étais hypnotisée par ce que je pouvais lire dans cet océan qu'était ses iris. Son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus du mien, et je ne bougeais toujours pas, jusqu'à ce que son nez frôle le mien, j'eus comme une décharge électrique.  
Son odeur m'envahissait totalement, j'étais possédée, et ne l'empêcher en rien de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, je le voulais aussi mais...

**POV Edward**

Après plus d'une heure de marche dans la forêt, je me stoppais nette, la clairière, celle que j'avais vu en rêve existait bien. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici. Comment ça pouvait-il être possible?  
Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, plus rien n'était normal. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Elle me tourmentait. Je voulais la connaître mieux, mais les derniers événements m'avaient renfermé, elle me tuerait.  
Je me détestais pour ce que j'allais faire. Pour les mettre en danger. J'étais perdu, en colère contre tout. Je voulais mourir, je n'avais pas le droit de vivre ainsi. Sachant tout cela, ils voulaient m'aider, mais je ne le méritais pas. Personne ne tenait à moi, à part ma fille, mais elle se remettrait, elle est jeune.  
Ma fille..... Elle était la seule pour qui je comptais, ils devaient l'aider elle! Pas moi! Elle serait bien mieux avec eux, Elle risquait trop avec moi. Depuis le jour de sa naissance, j'avais été un très mauvais père, je les avais abandonné elle et sa mère, et le jour de sa mort j'avais fait ce que je pouvais pour la protéger. Et voilà que bientôt j'allais encore lui faire du mal. Je sentais des larmes de colère me montaient aux yeux.  
Un bruit me fit sortir brusquement de mes pensées. Il y avait quelqu'un qui m'observait. Une bête sauvage peut-être. Quelque chose d'affreux qui pourrait me tuer. c'était un soulagement d'y penser.

- Qui est là? Je me montrais menaçant, juste au cas où.

- C'est moi Edward, je suis désolée, je croyais être la seule à me rendre ici, comment connais-tu cet endroit?

C'était elle, celle qui occupait toutes mes pensées, celle qui m'attirait, celle qui me délivrerait de mon sort.

- Je l'ai vu en rêve........ enfin en cauchemar, ça peut paraître fou mais c'est vrai!

- Pourquoi m'évites-tu?

- Parce que c'est moi qui t'évite maintenant?

- Euh... Oui, tu dois me détester pour ce que je vais te faire.

- Quoi? Non! Je ne déteste pas, je déteste ma vie, je me déteste.

- Excuse-moi je croyais que...

- Tu croyais mal! La colère commençait à émaner de moi sans que je puisse me contrôler. Sais-tu ce que je peux vivre en ce moment? La douleur que je peux ressentir? Je vais mourir Bella, et ce sera ma seule délivrance, car avant ça, je vous ferez du mal ainsi qu'a ma fille et cela m'est insupportable, si seulement je pouvais changer ça...

- Calme toi s'il-te-plait...

- Me calmer! Mais c'est impossible! Je voudrais partir mais je ne peux pas, je veux profiter du temps qu'il me reste avec ma fille, et rester la met en danger, que dois-je faire?

- Je ne sais pas....... Carlisle trouvera une solution, je te le promet.

En était-elle vraiment certaine? Ou étais-ce juste pour me rassurer?

- La seule chose que tu dois me promettre, c'est de me tuer avant que je puisse faire du mal à Mary. Je la suppliais à présent.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais Edward......... c'est trop difficile.

- Alice l'a vu, tu le fera.

- Les visions d'Alice sont subjectives, elles dépendent de nos décisions, à chacun.

Elle avait l'air peinée et aussi tourmentée que moi, il fallait qu'elle me le promette, je m'approchais d'elle afin de bien me faire comprendre.  
Mes mains se posèrent sur ses fraîches épaules, à son contact, mon cœur s'accéléra, je la regardais dans les yeux.

- Je peux compter sur toi?

- Arrêtes! Elle s'écarta brusquement. Je ne m'en sens pas capable! c'est impossible de te promettre une telle chose!

Elle semblait tellement paniquée que mon coeur m'en faisait un mal atroce.

- Alors je suppose que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait........

- Non! Attend! tu ne peux pas me demander ça!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que.... Je ne tue pas les humains.

- A d'autres Bella, tu sais très bien que je ne serais plus un humain. Et tu m'a dit en avoir supprimé plusieurs quand tu étais dans la zone.

- Ça n'était pas pareil.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je te connais.

- Penses à ma fille! Tu dois la sauver!

- Oui je sais mais ….....Edward je tiens à toi...

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Serait-elle aussi attirée par moi que moi par elle? Ça me semblait complètement fou, je devais rêver!  
Tout mon corps était comme aimanté, attiré irrévocablement vers le sien. Je voulais plus alors j'approchais lentement mon visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent, les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent, je sentais son haleine fraîche envahir mes narines, je levais mes mains vers son visage, sa peau était si douce, comme de la soie, et sa froideur ne me gênait pas, mes mains brûlaient de désir pour elle.  
Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes puis au moment où je me décidais à goûter ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces et sucrées, elle se recula.

- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas! Me dit-elle sèchement en s'éloignant me laissant seul et désemparé.

* * *

**Alors??? N'oubliez pas de me reviewer!!lol**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour!**

**Je sais que je vous ai fait mal au dernier chapitre, je m'en excuse, je vous fais rager de ne pas vous donner ce que vous voulez!;)**

**J'espères que ce chapitre vous soulagera un peu!!lol**

**Merci à toutes (et tous) de me lire, et plus particulièrement à mes campeuses de choc et de charme (elles se reconnaitrons)**

**Et à mon petit Ange!;)**

**Trève de Blabla, bonne lecture!**

**(les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à SM, comme d'hab' sauf un)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**

_Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes puis au moment où je me décidais à goûter ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces et sucrées, elle se recula._

_- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas! Me dit-elle sèchement en s'éloignant me laissant seul et désemparé._

- Bella attend! Criais-je. J'ai besoin de toi, soufflais-je plus pour moi-même.

*******

Je rentrais seul. J'avais facilement retrouvé le chemin de la villa, preuve que mon cerveau fonctionnait bien, mais mon cœur commençait à souffrir de cette situation. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa réaction mais je me confirmais que Bella ne voudrait définitivement jamais de moi, un humain sans importance. Je me sentais si naïf d'être tombé dans le panneau?

A peine ais-je eu le temps de franchir la porte de la villa que Carlisle me demanda de le rejoindre dans son bureau, un air grave dans la voix.

Il m'invita à m'installer sur un fauteuil de son bureau et commença à me parler de solutions possibles. Bella envahissait mes pensées mais son ton m'arracha à mes songes. Ce qu'il me disait paraissait plus qu'important, il fallait vraiment que je me reconcentre.

- Edward, je pense pouvoir fabriquer un antidote pour le virus. Ta fille Mary en sera le cœur. Grâce à sa moelle osseuse, je pourrais le fabriquer. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis continua. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de ton approbation. Cette acte chirurgical comporte certain risques.... Ces derniers mots n'étaient que souffle.

- Comment savez-vous que Mary n'est pas contaminé?

- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on me fasse revenir les résultats de ta fille au plus vite et on vient de me les remettre. Elle n'est pas atteinte, elle est même... Disons immunisée, ajouta-t-il avec soulagement.

- Alors ma fille va s'en sortir!!!

J'étais tellement heureux et soulagé par cette nouvelle que j'en oubliai ce qu'il fallait lui faire pour lui prélever de la moelle, elle courait des risques incommensurables, je le savais. Pendant longtemps, je me suis intéressé à la médecine, je savais donc comment il devrait procéder et quelles en étaient les risques, et non, je ne voulais lui en faire courir aucun.

- Je sais ce que vous voulez faire, j'en connais les risques, et je ne veux pas, vous comprenez?

- Bien sur, je savais que tu refuserais, et je pense que j'aurais réagi de la même manière à ta place, mais je pense aussi à tous ces gens qui sont malades et qui attendent que quelqu'un les sortent de là. Edward j'ai une chance de te sauver la vie grâce à cette antidote! Et ainsi , tu pourras la voir grandir auprès de toi.

- Je pense d'abord à elle, elle passe avant tout, ça peut paraître égoïste, mais tous les parents dans ma situation prendraient la même décision! Quel intérêt de vivre grâce à elle si ces risques la tuent!Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Et puis vous avez parlé de deux solutions, quel est la seconde?

- Hum... son hésitation me fit douter de la fin heureuse que j'espérais. Je pensais pouvoir te transformer en dernier recours.

- Me transformer? Comment ça?

- Et bien tu mourrais en quelques sortes... mais pour renaître et devenir comme nous, éternel.

- …

- Edward?

- Euh.... excusez moi, je réfléchissais. Pour être franc, j'y avais déjà pensé, mais je dois vous avouer quelque chose à propos de Bella...

- Je sais, me coupa-t-il, tout le monde l'a vu, et Alice l'a vu dans le futur. Mais je connais bien Bella, il faut lui laisser du temps.

- Merci beaucoup Carlisle, je vous confie tout ceci parce que je me sens proche de vous.

C'est vrai, Carlisle inspirait confiance au premier coup d'oeil.

- Nous aussi, on vous apprécie, ta fille et toi, vraiment.

- Et comment ça va se passer? Vous allez....... me mordre? Dis-je, incapable de dissimuler l'appréhension dans ma voix.

- Oui, juste ce qu'il fait pour que le venin entre dans ton sang. Mais rassures-toi, je suis celui qui me contrôle le mieux dans cette maison. C'est pourquoi c'est moi qui vais me charger de cette tâche, je ne te viderais pas de ton sang! Dit-il dans un sourire rassurant.

- Et ensuite, ça se passe comment?

- Je dois te prévenir que tu vas beaucoup souffrir. Mais je t'injecterais de fortes doses de morphine pour que ce soit moins douloureux. Ton corps va mourir, ton cœur s'arrêter de battre, ton sang se figeait, tu ne seras plus un humain. Tu deviendras un non mort. Ce mot me fit frémir et Carlisle sembla le voir. Excuses-moi d'utiliser de tels termes, mais je voudrais que tu prennes conscience de tout ça, et que ce n'est pas si simple! Tu garderas tous tes souvenirs et ta conscience, mais tu auras soif de sang humain à ton réveil, c'est inévitable. Tu ne pourras pas te contrôler seul, C'est pourquoi tu ne pourras pas voir ta fille pendant un certains temps, tu ne pourras pas l'approcher. Pour la protèger, tu comprends? Il me dévisageait afin de jauger mes réactions.

J'eus même pas le temps de réfléchir que des mots sortaient de ma bouche.

- Je dois prendre ce risque! Je veux profiter d'elle un maximum! Et être là pour qu'elle profite de moi! C'est toujours mieux que de mourir et de la laisser seule!

- Bien! Je te laisse réfléchir et évaluer la situation, et reviens me voir une fois que tu seras sur. Mais penses aussi à l'antidote, je pourrais soigner un maximum de personnes avec ça, et ce serait fini de ce maudit virus!

- Oui, j'y penserais sérieusement. C'est promis. Je voudrais vous demander une dernière chose.

- Oui..... et tu peux me tutoyer, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant et amusé.

Je me sentis bizarrement à l'aise avec cette idée.

- Ok, est-ce que tu penses que je peux en parler à Bella?

- Inutile de le lui dire, dit-il sèchement puis il se radoucit. Je la connais et elle n'aimera vraiment pas cette idée! et elle ne t'aidera certainement pas à faire un choix. Au contraire, elle voudra t'en empêcher. Toi seul peut prendre cette décision, pour Mary et toi.

**POV Bella**

«J'ai besoin de toi»

J'étais à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui, mais j'avais pu l'entendre. Je m'arrêtais. Et comme-ci j'étais fatiguée, le besoin de me tenir à un arbre et de m'y adosser se fit sentir atrocement.

Je me laissais glisser le long du tronc et ainsi aller à ma souffrance. Ces quelques mots résonnaient dans ma tête.

C'était injuste! la vie était injuste. L'homme dont je tombais amoureuse, car oui je le savais maintenant c'était évident, allait peut-être mourir. La petite voix de ma conscience m'avait prévenue pourtant. Mais j'avais franchi les barrières que j'avais volontairement pris soin de bâtir entre nous. «tu savais bien que tu allais souffrir!» me dis-je comme pour me raisonner. J'étais tellement furieuse à présent que je n'entendis pas les pas qui s'approchaient de moi.

- Bella! Tu vas bien?

Cette petite voix cristalline, je la connaissais bien. Je me calmais avant de relever la tête afin de cacher ma surprise.

- Alice, je suis si …

- Oui, j'ai vu ce qui devait se passer. Elle semblait partager ma peine et mon désespoir. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te chercher.

- Je suis tellement désemparée! Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire! Dis-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

- Rentrons Bella, Carlisle est avec Edward en ce moment.

Elle paraissait en savoir plus.

- Il a trouvé une solution?

La prudence dans mes mots ne cachait pas l'espoir qui me traversait.

- Oui, enfin peut-être..... Sa gêne était plus que facile à ressentir, mais il t'expliquera.

- Mais Edward est à la clairière, non? Dis-je avec étonnement.

- Euh... Non ,il n'y est plus!

- Quoi? Mais, Euh..... ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici?

- Un bon bout de temps! S'amusa-t-elle.

J'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps. C'était la première fois qu'un homme, et qui plus est un humain me faisait perdre la tête à ce point.

J'arrivais devant la maison accompagnée d'Alice, quand mon ouïe s'arrêta sur la voix d'Edward.

"- _Ok, est-ce que tu penses que je peux en parler à Bella?_

_Inutile de le lui dire. Je la connais et elle n'aimera vraiment pas cette idée! et elle ne t'aidera certainement pas à faire un choix. Au contraire, elle voudra t'en empêcher. Toi seul peut prendre cette décision, pour Mary et toi."_

Qu'est-ce que je ne devais pas savoir? Pensais-je.

Alice avait entendu aussi car elle me retint avant que je cours vers le bureau.

- Bella! attends! Son ton changea à cet instant. Ne me dis pas que tu n'y avais pas pensé?! Mon trouble m'empêchait encore de savoir de quoi elle parlait mais je compris trop vite ce qui se tramait. Laisses-le faire ce choix, tu n'as aucun droit sur lui!! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Alice, laches-moi! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens en ce moment! La colère s'empara de moi à ce moment-là.

- Mais si!.... Mais....... Attends.......

Trop tard. Je fonçais vers le bureau tête baissée. Edward en sortait. Je décidais alors de le laisser passer puis j'entrais à mon tour dans le bureau. Je refermais la porte violemment derrière moi.

- Carlisle!!! J'ai tout entendu, enfin la fin de la conversation. As-tu réellement l'intention de le transformer? Et ne me mens pas, je le verrais! Ma détermination n'avait jamais été aussi éloquente.

- Écoutes Bella, si c'est ce qu'il souhaite, si, Bella, je le ferai, continua-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. Mets toi à sa place, il n'a pas beaucoup de choix. S'il accepte que je prélève de la moelle à sa fille, je pourrais fabriquer un antidote, mais ça me prendra beaucoup de temps, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas le finir à temps.

- Vous êtes tous fous dans cette maison, chuchotais-je afin de ne pas attirer Edward dans cette conversation. Tu avais raison, je n'aime pas cette idée! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça!! criais-je oubliant vite que je ne voulais pas qu'Edward revienne dans le bureau.

- Mais pourquoi ça t'affecte autant? Il avait ce regard suspicieux que je détestait chez lui quand il m'était destiné.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Je l'ai vécu, et toi aussi! comment peux-tu lui proposer cela?

- Ce sera différent, nous serons tous là pour l'aider! Il pencha la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. Serais-tu en train de tomb...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, non... NON!!! grondais-je.

Je me retournais vivement et sorti du bureau à toute hâte, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, et me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour m'y enfermer.

Tout cela n'était pas réel! Ils sont complètement inconscient ou quoi!!! Je me mis à lire afin de me calmer, «les Amants de Venise», j'adorais ce livre, une histoire vraie, créée à partir de lettres d'amour datant du XVIIIe siècle entre Andrea Memmo et Giustiniana Wynne. Mais mes pensées allaient toujours vers le même endroit, le même homme.

J'entendais alors un cœur battre derrière la porte et je pouvais sentir son odeur enivrante. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Edward se tenait là, mais n'osait pas entrer, il était anxieux car son cœur battait à vitesse anormale.

Je me sentais plus calme et me décidais alors à le faire entrer.

- Edward, décides-toi, tu veux rentrer ou pas?

Il ouvrit doucement la porte faisant apparaître son visage d'ange et son sourire en coin qui me séduisait tant.

- C 'est sympa, je n'ai même pas besoin de frapper que tu sais déjà que je suis là! Essayait-il d'être drôle?

- Que veux-tu? Dis-je froidement, son cœur s'accéléra de plus belle, mais j'aimais cette mélodie et ne voulais pas la perdre.

- Euh...Carlisle m'a conseillé de ne pas t'en parler, mais j'ai cru entendre que tu savais tout donc je me risque quand même à connaître ton avis. Dit-il d'une traite sans respirer, visiblement il avait préparé cette phrase des dizaines de fois dans sa tête, mais les trémolos de sa voix ne cachaient en rien sa crainte de ma réaction.

Je restais silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur mon livre.

- Bella, pourquoi ça te met en colère?

Il semblait réellement ne pas comprendre mais c'était la phrase de trop! Il venait de gratter une allumette sur de l'alcool et je m'enflammai de colère, me levai brusquement et le plaquai contre le mur de ma chambre. Je pus voir de la peur sur son visage et comme je l'avais deviné, de l'incompréhension.

- Mais te rends-tu compte de ce que tu vas devenir?

J'attrapais d'une main l'étagère se trouvant à côté de son visage et la brisa d'un doigt, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- As-tu peur de moi? Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux en me voulant menaçante.

- N...Non, balbutia-t-il.

Je le pris par le bras, j'ouvris la baie vitrée. Je l'entrainai avec force à l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit, et un orage se préparait. Je pouvais entendre les grondements du tonnerre se rapprocher.

Je l'emmenais dans la forêt, loin de la villa, il ne disait pas un mot et me suivait calmement.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi? dit-il à bout de souffle.

J'étais tellement en colère que je pris le première arbre à ma porté et le déracinais d'un geste vif. Il me regardais avec un air … désolé?

- Bien alors pourquoi pas maintenant? Dis-je sous l'effet de la rage.

- Qu...Quoi? Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Oui, allons-y! Je vais te mordre, mais je ne suis pas Carlisle et je ne te garantie pas que je ne te viderais pas de ton sang! Peut-être aurait-il peur de ça au moins?

- Arrêtes Bella! Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça!

Il tremblait, ses vêtements étaient trempés et il avait froid, mais il n'avait pas encore peur, et c'est ce que je voulais.

Je m'approchais de lui à vitesse vampirique, lui attrapais la nuque et le fis se mettre à genoux afin d'accéder plus facilement à son cou, mais il se laissait faire, son cœur battait si fort que cela m'assourdissait. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, seulement lui faire peur, j'avais besoin de savoir s'il était toujours conscient de ses décisions.

- J'ai peur Bella. Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Cette phrase..... Celle que j'attendais, elle me calma instantanément. Je relevais la tête afin de voir son expression. Cette fois, ses yeux étaient emplis de terreur. J'avais gagné, mais je me sentais coupable à présent. Ma main qui était sur sa nuque, glissa jusqu'à sa joue. Il pleuvait fort et des gouttes ruisselaient sur son visage mêlées à des larmes. Je sentis une forte envie de me lover contre son corps et de le consoler, mais il était raide de peur et ne bougeait plus. Il se contentait de me regarder dans les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en détourner. Je commençais par lui caresser la joue. C'est alors qu'il réagit enfin en se blottissant contre ma paume et en l'embrassant, de doux baisser chaud qui me marquaient la peau. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches afin de m'attirer à lui, c'était une sensation grisante. Son corps chaud contre mon corps de marbre et froid. J'approchais mon visage du sien, j'étais aimantée par ses lèvres si parfaites et, comme la dernière fois, nos nez se frôlèrent me provoquant une nouvelle décharge dans tout le corps, mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter cette fois-ci, je voulais goûter aux trésors de sa bouche. Avec prudence, je déposais un doux baiser sur sa joue, il frémit. Je le laissais décider, il tourna la tête légèrement et c'est alors que ses lèvres brûlantes vinrent se joindre aux miennes en les entrainant dans une danse douce et lancinante. Puis il se fit plus pressant et me serra, avec autant de force qu'il le pouvait, contre lui. Plus rien n'existait à cette instant, lui, moi, nous. Son odeur m'envahissait mais je n'avais aucun mal à me contrôler.

Je mis fin à ce baiser avant que sa langue ne se fraie un passage entre mes lèvres, je n'étais pas encore prête pour ça. Je me contrôlais jusque là, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur et je ne voulais pas d'un accident irréversible.

- Edward... Je suis désolée mais......

- Non! Me coupa-t-il. Ne pars pas encore, j'ai besoin de toi. Me dit-il en me regardant intensément dans les yeux et d'une voix douce et suppliante.

- Je ne pars pas, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi....Avouais-je à demi-mots, enfin.

Nous étions restés ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, durant quelques minutes jusqu'au moment où je sentis une odeur familière provenant de la forêt, une personne nous observait de loin, je me raidis quand je pus voir ses yeux rouges scintiller dans le noir, cette odeur c'était Aiden!

* * *

**Aïe! Aïe! Aïe! shuttttt!! je vous entend d'ici!!lol**

**Rien de telle qu'une bonne review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!;)**


	11. Chapitre 10

****

Bonjour tout le monde!

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs!

Désolée pour l'attente, j'espères que vous me pardonnerez!

Ce chapitre je le dédicace à toutes (tous) les PP du fofo TF, elles (ils) se reconnaitrons!;), ainsi qu'a mes campeuses favorites! (Bella, Candy, Potine, Cathou.........)

Merci à Ange et ses doigts de fée!

(les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Cathy et Aiden, ils sont a SM)

**Chapitre 10**

_Nous étions restés ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, durant quelques minutes jusqu'au moment où je sentis une odeur familière provenant de la forêt, une personne nous observait de loin, je me raidis quand je pus voir ses yeux rouges scintiller dans le noir, cette odeur, c'était Aiden!_

**POV Aiden**

Je l'avais retrouvée! Bella, ma Bella, elle était toujours aussi belle et envoûtante.

Elle avait l'air énervée, et peut-être était-elle en train de chasser, je sentis l'odeur sublime du sang humain. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible, ma chère Bella avait des principes et elle ne chassait pas les humain., C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle m'avait quitté....

Pourtant, elle tenait un homme entre ses griffes, sa tête dans son cou, puis elle...ils... s'embrassaient!!! Quoi?!.... Mais ça veut dire quoi? Elle s'éprenait d'un … humain?!

Je sentis la rage monter en moi, Elle avait raison, Elle l'avait vu partir avec un humain. C'était donc lui?

Elle m'avait senti, et vu aussi quand son regard se dirigea dans ma direction, je partis à toute vitesse, et je savais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais me rattraper, je courrais bien plus vite qu'elle! Elle le savait et ne me suivit pas.

*******

J'arrivais devant notre villa, une immense bâtisse du XVIIIème en pierres apparentes et volets blancs, sobre mais chic.

- Mon amour! Je suis rentré!

- Shuuuut! Ne cries pas, j'ai une surprise pour toi dans notre chambre, viens!

- Oh! Cathy, tu me surprendras toujours!

Hum...cette femme était si...appétissante, ma moitié diabolique. De longues jambes, une poitrine généreuse, des fesses qui invitent au plaisir, de longs cheveux blonds soyeux, un visage d'ange, complètement opposé à sa vrai nature. Je la suivais jusqu'à notre chambre.

- Que m'as-tu réservé ce soir ma tigresse? dis-je en l'attrapant pas la taille et en la plaquant contre mon torse.

- Attends un peu mon cher amour, souffla-t-elle en retirant mes mains de son merveilleux corps.

Nous arrivions devant la porte et une sublime odeur m'attira avec force à l'intérieur.

Seule la lueur des bougies éclairait la pièce, une femme à moitié nue était allongée sur notre lit... Un corps magnifique, des cheveux bruns chocolat, ses yeux de la même couleur nous regardaient avec envie, ce qui me surpris.

- Je l'ai droguée, me dit Cathy en réponse à mes pensées.

- Hum....Tu es si...... Plutôt que de dire quelque chose, je la pris avec ferveur et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Notre «jouet» de ce soir me faisait penser à Bella, je sentis ma virilité se tendre à cette pensée et ma chère compagne ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir.

- Je vois que mon cadeau te plait! Me dit-elle, cette luxure dans la voix.

Je ne répondis que par un regard empli de sous-entendus. Je m'approchais du lit à vitesse vampirique, la fille ne bougea pas, elle était complètement ailleurs. Son odeur me fit monter le venin à la bouche mais aussi mon envie de la posséder.

Je commençais à déboutonner ma chemise pendant que mon ange faisait courir ses doigts sur le corps brûlant de cette pauvre fille. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait d'entre ses jambes. Pour le vérifier, je passais ma main sous son tanga en dentelle rouge! Hum...... elle était prête à me recevoir, la drogue faisant pleinement son effet. Je lui ôtais le reste de ses vêtements ainsi que les miens et me postais entre ses cuisses.

D'un léger coup de hanches, je m'insérais en elle sans retenue. Hum! Cette chaleur était si électrisante, activant mon appétit.

Mon amour vint près de moi, elle aussi était nue maintenant, m'excitant davantage et m'embrassant.

Mes mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et je sentais ma jouissance arriver. C'est alors que, dans un geste vif, Cathy fit une entaille avec ses ongles entre les seins de notre invitée. Sans hésiter, je plongeais mes crocs à cette endroit sans arrêter mes balancements, et m'abreuvais de ce délicieux liquide chaud. Mon amour m'avait rejoint, se délectant elle aussi, c'est alors que mon corps fut prit de soubresauts de plaisir, signe que je m'étais déversé en elle. Au même moment Cathy posa ses lèvres recouvertes de sang sur les miennes, faisant danser sa langue, aspirant le reste de ce met resté sur ma bouche.

- Hum....Les repas avec toi sont toujours d'un tel plaisir, tu es un vrai cordon bleu! Lui dis-je avec un sourire. Je t'offrirais la même chose, bientôt!

- Ah oui!!!! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Oui et j'ai déjà trouvé la victime! dis-je avec un rire diabolique que je ne pouvais réprimer.

- As-tu retrouvé Bella?

- Oui, elle est avec cet humain, le dégoût prenait possession de moi en repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour? Tu as l'air distant tout d'un coup! Sa curiosité me gênait à ce moment-là.

- Rien ma chérie, je réfléchissais à la manière dont je pourrais lui faire du mal.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas! Tu connais mon plan et on n'en changera pas! Dit-elle sèchement.

Je me relevais doucement et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me nettoyer.

- Je te laisse te débarrasser du cadavre? Lui demandais-je en m'éloignant.

- Hey! Une minute! Ce ne sont pas les hommes qui sortent les poubelles d'habitude? Railla-t-elle.

Nous rîmes ensemble jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve seul dans la salle de bain, face au miroir.

J'en voulais énormément à Bella pour m'avoir quitté et maintenant encore plus depuis que je l'avais vue avec cette humain. Nous avions des règles à respecter chez les vampires, dont une «ne jamais dévoiler son identité à un humain», et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Il fallait prévenir le clan des Volturi, mais Cathy avait un «plan», je n'aimais pas trop son plan, nous n'étions que 2 face au clan des Cullens.

**POV Bella**

Il nous avait vu et je sentais la panique s'emparer de moi.

- Rentrons Edward!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'enquit-il.

- Rien, il faut que je parle à Carlisle.

Je ne voulais pas lui en dire plus, il avait déjà beaucoup à supporter et je voulais lui épargner une nouvelle tension.

Il acquiesça, et me suivit jusqu'à la villa sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la porte.

- Bella?

- Oui!

- Je.... il semblait nerveux, J'aimerais que nous passions un peu plus de temps ensemble, j'en ressens le besoin, tu comprends?

- Oui, je …. ressens la même chose, le rassurais-je.

- Bien, dit-il un peu confus.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu sembles épuisé.

- Oui, tu as raison, alors bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

Sur ses mots, nous rentrâmes ensemble dans la maison, puis il se dirigea vers les marches et monta se coucher, non sans avoir fait un signe aux membres de ma famille tous réunis au salon, nous regardant à tour de rôle.

Une fois Edward dans sa chambre, je pouvais sentir des regards interrogateurs sur moi. Alice s'approcha.

- Enfin Bella, souffla-t-elle, je le savais!

- Quoi? De quoi parles-tu? dis-je d'un ton innocent, sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

- Tssss Tssss, voyons ma chère sœur, tu sais très bien à quoi je pense, ou préfères-tu que je le dise à haute voix? Me souffla-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Ok, mais ça n'est pas le moment, j'ai quelque chose à vous apprendre, quelque chose de grave.

Je leurs faisais part de ce que j'avais vu dans la forêt, qu'Aiden était très certainement venu me trouver et qu'il m'avait vue avec Edward.

- Il va nous dénoncer, c'est sur! S'exclama Emmet.

- Pffff, souffla Rosalie apparemment furieuse.

- Bella, tu le connais mieux que nous, penses-tu qu'il le ferait? M'interrogea Carlisle visiblement inquiet.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est de ma faute, je suis désolée, chuchotais-je.

- Non, c'est le destin et c'est comme ça! C'était ton destin de te faire mordre, de nous avoir trouvés, de rencontrer Aiden, de rencontrer Edward et tu n'y peux rien!! s'écria Alice.

- Elle a raison, la vie est faite de bonnes et de mauvaises surprises, conclut Jasper.

- Il faut que je le retrouve avant qu'il ne décide d'aller chez les Volturi! Paniquais-je à nouveau.

- Attends Bella! Je vais le surveiller, et je te dirais si je vois quelque chose, je n'ai rien vu de dangereux ses derniers temps alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'instant! Me rassura Alice.

Oui, heureusement qu'Alice avait ce don de voyance, mais je savais que ces derniers temps, elle se concentrait bien plus sur Jasper. Il était mal à l'aise au contact d'Edward, elle m'avait avoué que son sang le rendait fou. Il y avait bien longtemps que Jasper se contrôlait mais là c'était différent avec Edward. Et je le comprenais, moi-même j'avais dû me faire violence pour ne pas le mordre la première fois que je l'ai vu, mais en restant avec lui, je m'y étais habituée.

Nous décidâmes de ne pas céder à la panique et de laisser faire les choses, de toute façon dans moins de deux mois, nous saurions si Edward acceptait que Carlisle fabrique l'antidote et le guérisse, ou si il allait le transformer. La mort étant une option que je ne voulais pas aborder.

*******

Un mois et demi était passé, et rien... Aiden n'était jamais revenu et rien dans les visions d'Alice non plus.

Edward et Mary faisaient presque partis de la famille, deux humains qui vivaient en harmonie avec des vampires, c'était un peu fou.

Notre relation n'avait pas trop évolué, il y avait beaucoup de rapprochement et de tentation mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. C'était encore dur de me contrôler mais il me rendait dingue.

Il s'entendait à merveille avec Emmet, ils étaient fans de sports tous les deux, mais il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Carlisle. La médecine l'attirait beaucoup et surtout depuis qu'il avait accepté qu'il fasse l'antidote et qu'il savait qu'il pourrait assister à l'opération de sa fille. Le prélèvement de moelle s'était très bien passé et la petite s'était très vite remise à notre grand soulagement.

Emmet et Edward étaient en train de jouer à se lancer le ballon et ce dernier essayait de mettre toute sa force pour lancer le plus loin possible afin qu'Emmet ne l'attrape pas. En vain bien sur mais c'était très drôle, jusqu'au moment où...

- Allez Edward, tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça! Se moqua Emmet.

- Ah oui!!! Tu vas voir, celle-là, tu ne l'auras pas! Dit-il avec force dans sa voix.

Son regard changea en cet instant, ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus noir, son visage se durcit.

J'étais alerte, guettant le moindre changement de sa personnalité et s'en était un. Puis il balança son bras et lança la balle si rapidement que des yeux humains auraient trouvé ça hallucinant, moi-même j'en étais très surprise. Le ballon de rugby alla s'exploser sur un arbre à plus de quinze mètres de là, laissant Emmet complètement déstabilisé, la bouche grande ouverte.

Edward resta un instant dans la même position, le bras tendu vers l'avant en direction de l'arbre qui était sur le point de se rompre. L'arbre finit par tomber dans un gros bruit de craquement et de bruissement, ce que alerta toute la famille, Carlisle sortit le premier.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, je restais muette devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler. C'est Emmet qui rompit le silence dans un juron.

- Putain Edward!!!!!

- Si je comprends bien c'est Edward qui a abattu cette arbre? Comprit Carlisle.

Je hochais simplement la tête de bas en haut en réponse, toujours incapable d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Ok, apparemment le virus commence à agir, nous allons devoir le surveiller de plus près.

*******

Il était tard et Edward monta se coucher, il était tendu, toujours choqué par les évènements précédents, heureusement sa fille n'avait rien vu, trop occupée avec Rosalie et Alice.

Je le suivis, il ne devait plus être seul maintenant.

Il sembla gêné lorsque je rentrais dans sa chambre, il mit ses poings sur sa bouche et me regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? M'enquis-je.

Il se redressa et vint vers moi.

- Je commence …. à …. à avoir peu et je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cette état dû au virus. M'avoua-t-il.

- Ah c'est ça!

- J'ai vu ton regard quand c'est arrivé, j'ai vu ton air choqué, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, dit-il en posant son front contre le mien.

- Edward, chuchotais-je, j'ai été surprise, c'est normal!

- Bella je....

- Shuut, dis-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je ressentais la même chose à chaque fois, ses lèvres chaudes me faisait frissonner et quand il mit plus de passion dans ce geste, je n'arrêtais pas, je voulais aller plus loin avec lui, j'avais tellement peur de le perdre que je m'accrochais avec engouement à ce baiser qui se fit de plus en plus pressant. Il se mit à respirer plus fort en quittant mes lèvres et déposait de féroces baisers un peu partout sur mon visage, me provocant de multiples et intenses décharges électriques. J'étais complètement perdue dans ce tourbillon de caresses et me laissai aller à l'abandon. Sa bouche revint sur la mienne et je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres, je ne pus empêcher un râle de plaisir sortir de ma bouche.

Pour la première fois, je lui permis l'accès à ma bouche, sa langue vint délicatement trouver la mienne et elles se caressèrent doucement, langoureusement. Mes mains fourragèrent prudemment mais fougueusement dans ses cheveux si doux. Sa respiration se calmait petit à petit, comme s'il était concentré, qu'il se délectait de ma bouche. Ses mains descendaient de mes hanches pour envelopper mes fesses qu'il caressait avec légèreté, du bout des doigts, me procurant de multiples frissons, sa chaleur était exquise, et j'en voulais plus encore. Je le laissais guider, ce qui était un vrai supplice pour moi, mais il le fallait si je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Il m'entraina vers le lit et me poussa délicatement en un baiser pour que je m'allonge. Je portais une robe en satin bleu nuit et j'avais toujours ma petite veste en cuir noir et mes bottes de moto. Il s'assit au bord du lit et commença à descendre la fermeture éclair de mes bottes, puis il les retira subtilement en caressant mon mollet, ma cheville et mon pied. Il s'en saisit et posa de doux baisers sur ma cheville gauche et remonta lentement traçant des sillons avec sa langue le long de ma jambe. Arrivé dans le creux de mon genoux, je crus ne plus pouvoir me contrôler, mais je me ressaisis. Chacun des ses baisers me consumait. Il remontait toujours, passant sa main sous ma robe, glissant et remontant jusqu'à mon bas ventre, frôlant ainsi mon intimité, c'était insoutenable!

- Edward....soufflais-je.

Sur son prénom, il se redressa et me regarda intensément dans les yeux. Je m'approchais de son visage en m'asseyant en face de lui, et inexorablement, je partis à l'assaut de ses lèvres qui me donnaient tant de plaisir. Ce baiser était encore plus fougueux et passionné. Je déboutonnais sa chemise très lentement, tous mes gestes étaient sous contrôle, pour l'instant....

Je la fis glisser sur ses épaules afin de la retirer, il fit de même avec ma veste, dévoilant mon dos nu. La robe était attachée en un nœud sur ma nuque. Il remonta ses mains sur ma colonne vertébrale, oubliant que j'étais encore sur sa bouche, je faillis mordre ses lèvres à ce geste.

Je me détachais de sa bouche et descendis le long de son cou, lui provoquant un grognement de plaisir. Sa peau était sucré, une véritable gourmandise. Je voulais le goûter partout! Alors j'entrepris doucement ma descente, me complaisant de chaque partie de son torse, ses tétons, ses abdominaux, son nombril...

- Hum Bella...murmura-t-il lorsque j'entrepris de défaire sa ceinture.

*******

Il était nu devant moi, je le détaillai avec envie, imprimant chaque partie de son corps dans mon cerveau paralysé, comme-ci je ne pouvais plus jamais avoir l'occasion de le faire. Je m'agenouillai sur le lit et le regardai comme une bête prête à bondir sur sa proie. Il me détailla lui aussi. Je portais encore un ensemble en dentelle noir que m'avait offert Alice pour une occasion particulière. Comment savait-elle que c'était aujourd'hui? Zut, elle l'avait surement vu, je me sentis gêné quelque peu à cette pensée. Je le chevauchai et m'assis délicatement sur son bas ventre. Je pouvais sentir sa virilité sur mon intimité. Il frissonna à ce contact. Il se redressa et m'embrassa entre mes seins en même temps qu'il faisait glisser les bretelles de mon soutien gorge sur mes bras. Sans plus attendre je l'ôtais brutalement pour qu'il profite de toute ma chair, et c'est qu'il fût, à mon grand soulagement. Il attrapa avidement mon mamelon, et quand il commença à le mordiller, je ne pus m'empêcher de déchirer les draps que j'agrippais férocement. Par la même occasion, je déchirai le seul bout de tissu qui me séparait de sa peau, mon string. Alice ne m'en voudra certainement pas. Je descendais avec précaution sur son sexe tendu, qui entra, enfin, en contact avec le mien. Cette douce chaleur me rendait folle, et lui aussi. Il respirait si fort, et son cœur tambourinait si rapidement! Quand je le laissai entrer en moi, ma tête tomba en arrière et deux râles de satisfaction sortirent de nos bouches en même temps. Et là, tout s'enchaînait, ravissement, bonheur, jouissance, euphorie, sensualité.... les va-et-viens se firent de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à ce que.....

- BELLA!!!! cria-t-il.

Je me laissai aller à la jouissance. Me fichant totalement que les autres puissent nous entendre.

Après quelques spasmes, signe qu'il avait joui lui aussi, mon corps eu une réaction inattendue, je pouvais sentir son fluide brûlant s'écouler en moi et là, je fus prise d'une véritable chaleur dans tout mon corps, comme s'il renaissait à la vie quelques instants, c'était magique. Il mit son visage trempé de sueur dans mon cou et me susurra.

- Bella je t'aime. A bout de souffle.

- Oh Edward, je t'aime aussi, lui avouais-je.

Il s'endormit peu de temps après notre dernier baiser, et moi je restai contre lui, prenant soin de nous séparer avec le drap ou ce qu'il en restait, pour éviter qu'il n'ai froid contre mon corps glacé.

Nous venions de baisser les dernières barrières, plus rien ne nous séparait à présent. Mes angoisses remontaient d'un seul coup à la surface, j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse. La seule certitude qui me consolait, c'est qu'il serait transformé si l'antidote n'était pas prêt avant, Carlisle l'avait promis.

Un cri affreux me sortit de mes songes, je reconnaissais cette voix et cela m'angoissa encore plus car c'était Rosalie. Je me levai rapidement et enfila ma robe. Edward grogna mais ne se réveilla pas, il était exténué, je le laissai dormir, il en avait besoin.

Je retrouvai Rosalie dans le couloir en compagnie d'Alice, Jasper et Emmet.

- Que se passe-t-il? pourquoi as-tu crié Rosalie? La panique s'entendait dans ma voix.

- Mary.... Mary....... Les mots se heurtaient dans sa gorge. Elle était tétanisée.

Ni une ni deux, je rentrais dans la chambre de la petite et y trouvé son lit....... vide!Un poids énorme s'abattît sur moi et je sentis mes genoux céder me laissant tomber au sol.

* * *

**Et oui, je vous entend déjà, mais j'y peux rien c'est comme ça, je n'arrive pas à finir mes chapitres normalement!!lol**

**J'espères que ça vous a plu, pour me le faire savoir cliquez sur la touche verte!;)**

* * *


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonsoir!!!**

**Pas de bla bla ce soir, y en a qui sont pressé!!!lol N'est ce pas mes campeuses!**

**Merci à toutes et à tous de me suivre, j'espères que ce chapitre vous plaiera, et merci à Ange qui en a ecrit un jolie morceau, trève de blabla, allez oust! c'est partie!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**POV Edward**

Je courais vite, très vite, emprunt d'une rage intense, que m'arrivait-il? Les images autour de moi étaient flou, où étais-je? J'entendais des cris déformés, étaient-ce vraiment des cris? Tout me semblait vague. J'étais nauséeux, je courais en direction de ses sons, malgré ma vitesse ils s'éloignèrent, puis tout devint noir...

Je me réveillais en sueur et tremblant. J'étais seul... Mais il me semblait bien qu'il y avais... Je regardais le réveil qui m'indiquait 3h30...Tous mes souvenirs de ce merveilleux moment me revenaient.

Bella et moi, s'offrant l'un à l'autre. Toutes les sensations qu'elle m'avait provoqué. Je me levais du lit, le sourire aux lèvres et allais dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, pour m'y rafraichir. Ce rêve m'avait totalement retourné. J'ouvris l'eau et me penchais au dessus du lavabo pour mettre ma tête sous l'eau fraîche. Je la relevais, me regardais dans le miroir et pris peur! Mes yeux étaient... noirs! Étais-je encore en train de rêver? Je touchais mon front, j'étais brûlant de fièvre! Mais étrangement, je me sentais bien, même plus que bien et en pleine forme, je n'avais mal nulle part. J'observais mon corps, et constatais que tous mes muscles étaient contractés et plus gros, mes veines ressortaient au-dessus, j'étais différent.

Le virus! Merde! Et l'antidote qui n'était toujours pas au point. Combien de temps me restait t-il avant que ça n'atteigne mon cerveau?

Il fallait que je vois Carlisle, tout de suite, sachant bien évidemment qu'il ne dormait pas!

Je remerciais Bella d'être sortie, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit ainsi.

Je m'habillais et m'approchais de la porte de la chambre, et me stoppais quand j'entendis la voix de Bella dans le couloir.

- … Relèves-toi, ça ne sert à rien de rester là! Rose!

Elle était énervée, je pouvais le sentir au son de sa voix.

- Je m'en veux tellement, c'était à moi de la surveiller et....

- Écoutes-moi bien! ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer! Plus on reste ici, plus elle s'éloigne, alors bouges-toi!

Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave, vu la force qu'elle mettait dans ses mots. Mais de qui parlait-elle?

J'entrebâillais la porte et jetais un coup d'œil... Personne! Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, mais je les entendais toujours!

Tous les autres sont déjà à sa recherche, on va la retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas!

Je m'avançais doucement dans le couloir et me dirigeais vers la seule porte ouverte, l'angoisse s'empara de moi quand je réalisais que c'était la chambre de Mary, ma fille! Personne, la chambre était vide!

Je descendis à toute vitesse dans le salon. Bella et Rosalie étaient là et me regardais avec de grand yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il, où est Mary?

Elles ne me répondaient pas, je sentais la rage monter et comme la dernière fois que j'avais lancé ce ballon, une drôle de sensation.

- Où. Est. Mary? J'appuyais sur chacun des mots, et ma voix me surprit, elle était différente, beaucoup plus grave, comme-ci c'était une autre personne qui avait prononcé ces mots.

- Elle... Elle a disparu.

- …

- Edward!!! Edward!!!! Qu … Qu'est ce qui t'arrive!!!!

Sa nouvelle me fît l'effet d'une bombe, mon corps fût pris de violents tremblements puis tout devint flou.....

*******

Je me trouvais devant une bâtisse que je ne connaissais pas, seul, comment étais-je arrivé là? Il faisait encore nuit, et pourtant je me repérais très bien, ma vue était très nette, ainsi que mon odorat. Une odeur m'avait attiré ici. L'odeur de ma fille.

Je ne voulais pas me poser de questions. Pour le moment la priorité était Mary! La trouver, la sauver! Je répondrais aux autres demandes de mon cerveau quant elle sera enfin en sécurité... si j'en avais le temps.

Le doute apparaissait au fond de moi avec cette interrogation. Je voyais bien que le virus prenait de plus en plus de place dans ce corps qui ne semblait plus être le mien.

Je me surpris à me demander si les sensations de Bella dans sa condition étaient celles que je ressentais en ce moment.

Je secouai la tête comme pour évacuer ces pensées et me décidai à suivre ce nouvel instinct qui m'habitait afin de partir à la recherche de Mary. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

C'est alors que j'entendis des bruits qui me semblaient être des gémissements retenus. Je pus reconnaître le timbre de la voix de Mary!! Mon sang n'a alors fait qu'un tour, il l'avaient bâillonnée! Quels qu'ils soient, ces salauds allaient payer!

Je me mis à courir, et fus étonné de voir à quelle vitesse je pouvais fendre l'air. Je pensais à nouveau à Bella mais me ravisai en me concentrant sur mon objectif. De toute façon, c'était du temps de gagné pour la vie de ma fille.

Quand ma course s'arrêta, je me trouvai devant une porte close. Mes sens était à l'affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre odeur même si je n'avais plus besoin d'être attentif pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. C'en devenait grisant et agréable. J'avais alors l'espoir de sauver Mary!

Je n'entendais que les sanglots de ma fille. Était-elle seule? C'était le moment d'agir.

La porte explosa sous mon coup de pied. Et là, devant moi, se trouvait la personne qui avait fait du mal à l'être qui comptait le plus pour moi. Je restai figé. Jamais je n'aurai penser qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul ravisseur et encore moins qu'il était..... inhumain.

Je vis alors Mary dans un coin de la pièce froide, réduite au silence et attachée comme une prisonnière.

A ce moment-là, une chaleur s'empara de mon corps et ce dernier se mit à réagir plus vite que mes pensées.

Peu importe qu'Aiden soit un vampire plus fort que le simple humain que j'étais ou croyais être encore, il avait voulu faire du mal à ma chair, mon sang! Je me jetai alors brusquement sur lui.

C'est comme si j'assistais à la scène en tant que spectateur! Je voyais mon corps se battre contre ce monstre et je ne pouvais pas le contrôler. Ma rage était si forte qu'aucune douleur ne me parvenait. Était-ce l'effet du virus?

Je réussi à lui asséner quelques coups jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur d'une violence que je ne pensais pas exister me submerge. En tombant au sol, pris de terribles tremblements, j'aperçus Alice qui se jeta sur Cathy et les autres qui attrapaient sans mal Aiden. Une brûlure insupportable s'empara de tout mon être, ma tête me tournait. Mon corps ne répondait plus aux ordres que je lui donnais. Les bruits autour de moi, violents et assourdissants au début s'estompèrent jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Je regardais une dernière fois ma fille avant de sombrer.

**POV Bella**

Je me précipitais à l'intérieur et là, j'aperçus Edward gisant sur le sol, inconscient. J'écoutais et cherchais le son de son cœur, et me ressaisis quand enfin j'entendais un cœur battre à toute vitesse, mais ça n'était pas Edward, mais le petit cœur de Mary, apeurée et sûrement traumatisée par ces images. Je fis un signe à Rosalie, elle comprit tout de suite et emmena la petite à l'extérieur à l'abri de toute cette violence.

- Bella!!!!! Tu ne le sauveras pas cette fois, il est mort!!!! me cria Cathy. Ressens-tu la douleur de perdre son unique amour?!

Alice la fît taire en lui arrachant un cri de douleur, elle venait de la démembrer.

Je me pressais sur le corps d'Edward. Oui, il était mort, son cœur ne battait plus, son visage était figé dans la douleur.

- Edward, non, Edward!!!!! sanglotais-je. Ne me laisses pas, je t'en prie, je t'aime... Carlisle!!!!!!!! criais-je au désespoir.

- Bella, je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire... Souffla-t-il, visiblement très peiné et impuissant lui aussi.

- NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurlais-je.

Mes larmes ne pouvaient pas couler, mais mon chagrin était insoutenable. Je déposai le corps de mon bien-aimé délicatement et me ruais sur celui de Cathy, celle-ci riait malgré sa situation.

- Oui, Bella, vas-y, tues-moi, mais ça ne le ramènera pas!! railla-t-elle.

Alice la maintenait toujours contre le mur, et dans un élan de rage et de fureur je mis fin à sa vie, à sa non-vie en lui arrachant la tête. Mais elle avait raison, cela ne me soulageai pas. Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de m'envoyer un peu de calme, mais ça ne marchait pas, j'étais en proie à une immense tristesse qui ne finirait jamais.

Alice me regarda avec un air choqué et triste, puis elle continua le travail, en terminant de la démembrer avec violence.

Je me retournais et vis le visage satisfait d'Aiden.

- Si tu n'es pas à moi, personne ne t'auras, tu m'entends!!!!!

Il m'aimait, et c'est à cause de cette amour qu'Edward était... mort. C'était donc moi et moi seule qui avait provoqué tout ceci, la colère de Cathy envers moi, la jalousie d'Aiden et je venais de faire une orpheline à cause de mon égoïsme. Je m'en voulais à en mourir, plus rien ne me retenait ici.

Emmet et Esmée mirent fin eux aussi à l'existence d'Aiden, et tout se termina dans un gigantesque brasier à l'extérieur de la maison.

J'étais penchée sur le corps de mon amour, cherchant à le faire revenir, guettant le moindre geste ou mouvement qui pourrait me dire qu'il était en vie, mais rien... Je me sentais vide. L'amour né d'un sourire, celui d'Edward que je ne reverrais jamais, vit dans un baiser, plus jamais je ne sentirais cette douce chaleur, et meurt dans une larme, même ça je ne pouvais lui offrir, c'était trop tard, je voulais mourir.

Je me dirigeais vers le brasier, plus rien n'avait d'importance, je savais que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire rendrait ma famille malheureuse, mais rien, sauf la mort, ne me guérirait.

Un son, un gémissement me stoppa dans mon élan.

Carlisle arriva avant moi devant le corps inerte de mon seul et unique amour.

- Edward, Edward, tu m'entend!!!

- Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe? Il est m...

- Non écoutes, son coeur!!

- Qu....Quoi?!

Je posais ma tête sur son torse et …

«Pouboum» un léger, très leger battement vint à mes oreilles.

- Vite! Bella, aides-moi, nous devons lui faire un massage cardiaque, maintenant!!

- Je m'exécutais dans un ultime geste d'espoir.

- Edward, je t'en pris, bats-toi, vis!!!

- Bella, regarde, la blessure sur son épaule.

Je regardais et... oh! Mon dieu!!! Aiden l'avais mordu, je reconnaissais bien cette blessure en forme de croissant de lune.

- Il est trop tard, il va se transformer, le désires-tu, sinon nous devons simplement arrêter le massage pour que le venin cesse de se répandre dans son corps.

- Oui, dis-je sans réfléchir tout ce que je voulais c'était l'avoir près de moi pour l'éternité. Mais le virus?

- Tous ce qu'il y a de vivant en lui va mourir, ainsi que le virus, ne t'inquiète pas!

Son corps commençait à refroidir. Je continuais le massage pendant que Carlisle soulevait ses paupières pour regarder ses iris. Ses yeux étaient toujours noirs, puis peu à peu la noirceur disparût et fit place à deux iris bordeaux. Le soulagement et l'angoisse à ce moment s'emparèrent de moi, comment allait-il réagir à son réveil?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous l'aiderons, comme nous l'avons fait pour toi, me dit Carlisle en réponse à mes pensées, il fait parti de notre famille à présent.

* * *

**Alors? J'ai été moins cruelle cette fois, non?**

**Pour me le faire savoir, c'est la touche verte là dessous!!;)**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzz à tout le monde!**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir!!**

**Je voudrais tout d'abord vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour la longue attente, mais ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre!!!**

**Merci de suivre ma fic, et merci aux nouvelles lectrices!!**

**Merci à mes campeuses adorées et aux PP de TF!!**

**Merci à mon petit Ange que j'adore!!**

**(ça fait beaucoup de merci!!lol)**

**Vous savez je n'aime pas trop les longs discours donc place au chapitre et bonne lecture!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

Oui, comment allait-il réagir? Comment expliquer à sa fille qu'il serait différent à l'avenir?

J'étais à la fois sereine et angoissée. Sereine car Aiden et Cathy étaient morts et qu'apparemment ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de prévenir les Volturi. Et angoissée au chevet d'Edward, je voulais être la première personne qu'il verrait lors de son reveil. Ce dernier ne devait plus tarder maintenant. Il y avait eu des prémisses, son corps avait eu quelques sursauts mais il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Ses yeux, ils ne seraient plus jamais verts, ce vert que j'aimais tant, mais au moins leur propriétaire serait en vie... enfin presque.

J'entendais des pas s'approcher de moi et une vague de calme par la même occasion. Jasper.

- Merci, dis je soulagée, tu nous seras d'une grande aide, je sais que tu avais du mal avec Edward...

- Parce que son sang m'attirait, me coupa -t-il, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, et ne t'inquiètes pas je l'aiderai.

- Oh Jasper! Soufflais-je.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra fort, il était celui qui m'avait le plus soutenue et aidée lors de ma transformation. Même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il avait été très présent et son don était une bénédiction. J'espérais qu'il fasse de même avec Edward et il venait de me le promettre.

Oh! Edward, réveilles-toi, j'ai besoin de toi, je serais là, nous serons là pour t'aider, je ne te quitterai jamais, je t'aime tellement. Je lui tenais la main quand celle-ci me serra fort, me sortant de mes songes.

- Venez vite!!!! je crois qu'il se réveille cette fois!!!

Carlisle accourut, suivi d'Esmée, Emmet, Alice, et Mary dans les bras de Rosalie. Depuis l'épisode de l'enlèvement celles-ci ne se quittaient plus, et il fallait la protéger encore de son père. Quand il se réveillerait, il aurait certainement soif. Nous lui avions dit que son père était malade, mais qu'il allait vite se remettre, et qu'après ça, il serait en pleine forme. Oui plus qu'en forme, mais nous ne nous étions pas attardés sur le sujet Vampire, elle était si jeune et si innocente, je ne voulais pas lui infliger une telle information. Carlisle me soutenait sur ce point, depuis l'enlèvement la petite ne parlait plus, le choc avait été trop violent pour elle. J'espérais que le fait de voir son père en «bonne santé» la ferait sortir de son mutisme.

Il se réveilla brusquement dans un cri de … douleur?

- Stop!!! arrêtez!!! je vous en prie, ma tête, taisez vous s'il vous plait!

Tout le monde faisait les gros yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, personne ne parlait!

**POV Edward**

Le silence et le noir, c'était donc ça la mort? Et surtout plus de souffrance, la brûlure qui parcourait tout mon corps s'était enfin calmée, s'arrêtant sur ma gorge. Etais-je une âme perdue?

Je sentais un main tiède me prendre la main, je la serrais comme-ci c'était la preuve que j'étais en vie. «Et voilà, il va se réveiller, j'envoie encore une vague de calme pour Bella qui a l'air angoissée. Et moi aussi par la même occasion, je suis le seul qui avait encore des faiblesses devant le sang humain et il faut que je l'aide à se contrôler, c'est un peu ironique, c'est sur, mais je le fais pour mon amie»

Qui parlait? Où était Bella? Je ne comprenais rien.

- Venez vite!!!! je crois qu'il se réveille cette fois!!!

Ah la voici, la douce voix de mon ange, cela m'apaisa juste un instant.

«Bien, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop perdu, j'ai déjà prévu une poche de sang de chevreuil au cas où», «Mon papa, il est guéri!!» «J'ai vu ce qu'il se passerait, tout ira bien»

Et là une image me vint, je me voyais, moi, allongé sur le lit, ouvrant les yeux, Bella était à côté de moi et me tenait la main, nous étions seuls, elle était tellement belle, encore plus belle depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Et plus rien. A part un énorme brouhaha. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, je ne comprenais rien, c'était si énervant et oppressant que je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri!

- Stop!!! arrêtez!! je vous en prie, ma tête, taisez vous s'il vous plait!

Mais rien ni faisait, «qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?», «le choc a dû être trop dur, il entend des voix»...

- Laissons Bella seule avec Edward, je vais vous expliquer.

Je reconnu la voix d'Alice, puis les voix se firent de moins en moins fortes, jusqu'à disparaître complètement, enfin.

- Bella?

- Oui je suis là, tu peux ouvrir les yeux!

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant apparaître une intense lumière, presque aveuglante mais elle ne me gênait pas, j'étais bien. Tout était si différent, si défini. Je pouvais entendre un papillon de nuit, ses ailes fouettant l'air, et se choquer contre la fenêtre de la chambre laissant s'échapper de petites particules de poussière que je n'avais aucun mal à distinguer.

Puis mon regard s'arrêta sur le visage de Bella. Elle était si époustouflante, encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. J'inspirais profondément pour sentir son parfum et me rendis compte que mon corps n'en avait pas besoin, c'était étrange, mais j'appréciais cet acte. Son odeur, mélange de freesia et de miel m'avait manqué, mais jamais je ne l'avais ressenti comme ça. Tout était plus beau, plus fort, plus... Sa peau était éclatante, elle brillait de beauté, comme si son visage était entouré d'un halo de lumière divine. Un Ange et j'étais au paradis.

- Edward est-ce que tu vas bien?

- Oh oui mon Ange, je suis au paradis?

Elle riait. Son rire était si mélodieux, si doux, si agréable à mes oreilles.

- Non Edward, mais je suis là.

- Tant que tu es avec moi, c'est le paradis!

Elle me souriait toujours, je posais ma main sur son visage et fus surpris!

- Ta peau...est tiède!

- Edward... elle hésitait, il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose, tu n'es pas au paradis, tu n'es pas … mort, mais tu n'es plus en vie.

Je l'écoutais avec attention et lui fis signe de la tête de continuer.

- Tu dois te sentir différent?

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête.

«Allez Bella, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot»

Je tournais la tête vers la porte, surpris.

- C'est... Jasper derrière la porte, tu l'as senti et c'est normal, tu n'es plus un humain.

- Attend, non, je le sens maintenant, mais en fait je l'ai entendu parler.

- Comment ça, il n'a rien dit!! dit-elle étonnée. Tu entends des voix? Tu nous a fait le même coup à ton réveil!!

- Non je n'entend pas des voix, mais SA voix, c'était lui, j'en suis sur! Me défendis-je. Et comment ça, je ne suis plus humain?

- Quoi? Bref te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé?

- C'est flou, je me souviens juste de …. Mary, ma fille!!!! où est -elle? Je veux la voir!!!

Je me levais, enfin je bondissais plutôt du lit.

- Attends!!!!Tu ne peux pas pour l'instant!!

Elle me barrait la route et me regardait dans les yeux. Je pouvais y voir de l'inquiétude.

- BELLA!! Pousses-toi s'il te plait, .!!! Insistais-je.

Je sentais la rage m'emporter, mais une vague de calme me parvint, je connaissais cette sensation, c'était Jasper, il s'était déjà servi de son don sur moi lors de l'opération de Mary.

- Non! Edward, tu vas m'écouter maintenant, elle va bien, mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es plus ce que tu étais, tu es comme moi aujourd'hui!!!

- Un vampire, réalisais-je. Mais … Comment? Je ne me souviens pas!!!

- Aiden t'a mordu.

- Et le virus?

- Le virus est mort avec ton corps.

Je restais un long moment sans dire un mot, j'essayais de digérer ses paroles. Moi un vampire.

- Je...Je voudrais me voir. Réussis-je à dire.

- Oui, bien sur, je t'accompagne à la salle de bain.

- Non je voudrais y aller seul.

- Ok.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, c'était fascinant, même le simple fait de marcher était devenu différent, je ne ressentais plus rien, comme-ci je n'étais plus dans mon corps, je volais, je glissais, mes pas étaient gracieux et légers, plus de fatigue et plus de douleurs, oui, j'avais depuis un accident, mal à un genou, et plus rien, c'était une sensation si agréable.

Je faisais une pose avant de me mettre devant le miroir, je sentais une peur m'envahir, comment allais-je réagir devant mon nouveau visage?

Et voilà je me tenais là, face à mon reflet. La première chose que je regardais c'était mes yeux.

Mes iris était d'un bordeaux profond, encerclés par des cernes violacées. Ma peau était devenue pâle, plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je regardais de plus près, elle ne brillait pas, mes pores étaient secs et fermés, plus aucune imperfection. Je portais ma main sur ma joue, c'était du velour, si doux, aussi doux qu'une peau de nouveau-né. Je renaissais. Je descendais ma main sur ma gorge, elle me brûlait, comme une sensation de soif. J'ouvrais le robinet et portais de l'eau à ma bouche. Je recrachais immédiatement dans un grognement, mon corps n'en avait nul besoin, et ma brûlure se faisait de plus en plus présente. Bella, allertée par mon grognement, vint me rejoindre.

- Tu vas bien?

- Ma gorge me brûle, j'ai essayé de boire.

- Oh! mon pauvre amour, je crois que tu va devoir venir chasser avec moi très vite!

Elle pouffait.

- Ne te moques pas, c'est tout nouveau pour moi!!!

- Excuses-moi, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir, figures-toi que j'ai fait comme toi le premier jour, j'ai même essayé de manger une part de pizza abandonnée dans une poubelle!!!

- Ok, alors rappelles-moi de ne pas faire ça!! riais-je à mon tour.

- C'est si bon de te retrouver, j'ai eu si peur!

Je la pris dans mes bras, et la soulevai au dessus de ma tête, elle était si légère!!! je me surpris encore de n'avoir aucun effort à fournir dans cet acte. L'expression «légère comme une plume» prenait tout son sens à ce moment là.

- Nous ne nous quitterons plus jamais, toi et moi pour l'éternité. Dis-je sûr de moi.

- Je t'aime Edward.

Sur ses mots, je m'emparais de ses lèvres, c'était chaud et délicieux, très différent d'avant, comme-ci je l'embrassais pour la première fois. Très vite, nos corps se collaient l'un à l'autre, comme-ci une force invisible nous attirait, c'était presque incontrôlable. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, pendant que les miennes s'agrippaient à ses fesses avec envie.

- Hum.....Edward, stop! Tu dois assouvir un autre désir avant, je vais t'emmener chasser!

Je faisait mine de ne pas entendre, et me jetais à son cou, l'embrassant avidement.....De drôle de sentation, de nouvelles sensations parcouraient tout mon être, une pulsion qu'il falait que j'assouvisse.

- Edward!!!! je te rappelle que tout le monde t'attend!!

Me dit-elle dans un souffle, ne repoussant pas le doux supplice que je lui administrais. Mais elle avait raison, je me reculais avec difficulté de son corps si tentant.

«Enfin, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient le faire!!»

- Emmet a rejoint Jasper on dirait! Constatais-je après l'avoir entendu.

- Ah bon?

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu?

- Oh non, Edward, il faut vraiment qu'on sache ce qui t'arrive, je n'ai rien entendu du tout!!

Elle semblait aggacée et moi je ne comprenais rien, étais-je devenu fou?

- Mais je ne suis pas fou!!!

- Oui je te crois, mais.....

- Bella!!!!! cria Alice.

- Oui tu peux rentrer, lui répondit Bella.

- Je peux expliquer «les voix» qu'entend Edward, démonstration. «tu lis dans les pensés mon cher!»

- Quoi? M'étonnais-je en ne voyant pas ses lèvres bouger.

- Quoi, quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

- Attend Bella, tu vas comprendre. «Tu dois aussi voir mes visions je suppose?»

- Euh, c'est peut-être ça la vision que j'ai eu à mon réveil!!! réalisais-je, c'était une vision d'Alice, voilà pourquoi elle savait que je peux lire dans les pensées, dis-je tout haut.

- Quoi? Mais je ne comprend pas!! j'étais avec toi tout ce temps et tu ne m'as fait aucune remarque, j'ai des pensées moi aussi!!! dit-elle perdu, ses mains dirigées vers sa tête.

- Penses à quelquechose là. Dis je en me concentrant sur ma bien aimée.

- C'est bon!... Alors?

- Rien, constatais-je déçu, très déçu, j'aurais vraiment voulu savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi.

- C'est à cause de ton bouclier Bella, ça bloque les pouvoirs je te rappelle. Constatait Alice.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ça explique tout!

- Bella, Mary elle... enfin elle a envie de voir son père, mais ne veut toujours rien dire, ça se voit à son comportement et....

- Pardon!! la coupais-je.

- Tu ne lui a rien dit? Claironna Alice sur Bella

- Euh, non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

- Que se passe-t-il avec ma fille, bon sang? Je fulminais.

- Euh.... elle ne parle plus depuis, enfin tu vois, depuis qu'elle t'a vu....inerte, ça a été un gros choc pour elle!! M'expliqua Bella.

Ma petite fille, elle avait vu sa mère mourir, et elle me l'avait cru aussi. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahissait, comment lui expliquer, comment? sans la choquer une fois de plus.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espères qu'il vous a plu, n'oubliez pas les reviews!!!!ça m'encourage à écrire plus vite!!lol**

**Bisous!**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Merci de rester fidèle à ma fic, ce chapitre risque de vous surprendre, j'espères que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigeur!**

**Merci aux revieweuses non enregistrées!**

**Cathou : Toujours fidèle, j'espères que cette suite te plaira!**

**Katy : Merci d'avoir prit de ton temps pour lire ma fic, yes une nouvelle PP!!lol**

**Merci aussi aux nouvelles alertes!**

**Mes cobayes ont aimé, mes campeuses chéries, Bella, Candy et Ange qui m'aide beaucoup quoi qu'elle en pense!;)**

**Bon chapitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

J'étais dans les bras de mon Ange, j'étais bien, entier, et le plus heureux des hommes. Ma future femme, celle qui avait accepté de vivre toute l'éternité avec moi, me regardait dans les yeux, inutile de lire dans ses pensées pour ressentir tout son amour. Nous vivions ensemble depuis plus de douze ans maintenant! Vous allez me dire que j'en ai mis du temps avant de la demander en mariage! C'était une décision commune, nous voulions attendre que Mary entre à l'université. J'avais adopté le mode de vie de Bella, après quelque début difficile, et elle avait adopté sentimentalement ma fille.

_**FB**_

_Je voulais voir ma fille, lui parler, lui expliquer, mais avant ça, je devais me nourrir. Bella avait raison, je devais prendre toutes les précautions avant de m'approcher d'elle, même-si je sentais au fond de moi que j'arriverai à me contrôler devant ma petite Mary, mon unique fille, mon soleil. Mais un doute planait._

_J'étais avec Bella et Emmet, il avait insisté pour nous accompagner, prétextant que je devais chasser le gibier et pas Bella, il me faisait trop rire des fois, c'était devenu mon ami, le meilleur avant ma transformation. J'étais ravi qu'il soit avec nous pour ma première battue, je voulais le voir en pleine action, après tout ce qu'il me racontait, j'allais enfin être spectateur et aussi acteur._

_Tous mes sens étaient en éveil, j'écoutais, je sentais, j'observais, il faisait nuit, mais je n'avais aucun mal à avancer. Emmet était déjà parti à la poursuite d'un cerf et Bella était restée avec moi, elle aussi avait l'air concentré._

_- Là-bas, regardes, il y a deux chevreuils! Me dit-elle tous bas._

_- Oui je les sens, comment on procède?_

_- Je te laisse te débrouiller, tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûre!_

_Sur ces mots, elle me laissa seul et partit de l'autre côté de la forêt._

_Je fermais les yeux, comme pour me donner du courage, je me concentrais sur les sons, et les effluves d'un parfum qui m'attirait : le sang._

_Je me mis à bondir sur un sapin et le grimpais jusqu'à son sommet afin de surplomber la forêt. Cette sensation de domination me grisait._

_Mes proies étaient devant un point d'eau, en train de s'abreuver. Deux bêtes innocentes, un grand mâle et une femelle, qui ne se doutaient pas qu'ils allaient mourir. Ma gorge me brûlait de plus en plus, je décidais d'arrêter de penser et de laisser mes nouveaux instincts prendre le dessus. _

_En ne faisant aucun bruit, je bondis sur le cerf qui n'avait rien vu venir et m'accrochais à son flan, son corps tomba de tout son poids sur le sol boueux, il se mit à lâcher un brâme long, et mélancolique. Sans attendre, je me jetais à sa jugulaire et y plantais pour la première fois mes crocs. Le cri cessa. Son fluide vital éteignait avec délice le feu de ma gorge. Une fois que j'eus tout bu, je me relevais et constatais les dégâts. Je me demandais comment ils cachaient les preuves, comment faire passer la mort de cette animal? Oui , si un randonneur tombait dessus et constatait qu'il n'avait pas été mangé, mais vidé de son sang! Des pas derrière moi me sortirent de mes réflexions, autant lui demander!_

_- Emmet, comment vous faites après, je veux dire vous laissez tout comme ça?_

_- Nous les enterrons, tout simplement, me dit Bella qui nous avait rejoint._

_- Ouais et les vers se chargent du reste!! railla Emmet_

_- EMMET!!! dis-je à l'unisson avec Bella, t'es dégueu!!!_

_Il pouffait, et Bella me regardait en retenant un rire._

_- Tu t'es vu toi? Me dit-il en faisant balancer ses gros bras de haut en bas en ma direction._

_Effectivement, j'étais dans un sale état, mon t-shirt blanc ne l'était plus, j'étais couvert de boue et de sang. Je riais, suivi d'Emmet et de Bella qui semblait soulagée de ma réaction._

**_FFB_**

Je souriais en pensant à ça.

- A quoi songes-tu mon amour? Dit-elle de sa voix douce.

- Je pensais à ma première chasse avec toi et Emmet.

- Oh,....elle riait, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier!

- Ne te moques pas de moi, je me suis nettement amélioré depuis!

- Oui oui, elle éclatait de rire.

- Oh tu vas voir toi, tu vas devoir en subir les conséquences! Dis-je dans le creux de son oreille.

- Plus tard si tu veux bien, je crois que Mary se lève, je l'entend bouger de plus en plus.

- Oui, je stresse pour elle, c'est sa rentrée aujourd'hui et elle est si jeune!

- Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ta fille d'être intelligente, elle a sauté deux classes c'est comme ça!

- Je suis vraiment fier d'elle.

Oh oui je l'étais. Après tout ce que nous avions traversé.

Carlisle avait réussi à fabriquer un antidote avec son sang si spécial, et l'avait envoyé aux personnes en charge du virus KJ8D9 (note de l'auteur: ouais ok j'ai tapé au hasard sur le clavier!lol), voilà comment il s'appelait.

J'avais décidé de dire toute la vérité sur moi, sur nous, à ma fille, et je ne regrettais rien aujourd'hui.

**_FB_**

_J'étais devant la porte de la chambre de Mary, avec Bella pour me soutenir._

_J'ouvrais la porte avec appréhension, j'arrêtais de respirer au cas où._

_Elle était en train de jouer à la poupée tranquillement. J'entrais et elle me regarda._

_«Papa?»_

_Et me voilà obligé de prendre de l'air pour parler. Mais rien, aucune tentation, aucune brûlure dans ma gorge, rien, contrairement à ce que je redoutais. Je me retournais sur Bella et lui fit un grand sourire, elle comprit. J'entendais son petit cœur battre de plus en plus vite._

_- Oui ma chérie, c'est moi!_

_"Qu'est ce que t'as? Tes yeux ils sont... j'ai peur papa!"_

_- Non n'aies pas peur ma chérie, je vais bien, mes yeux vont bien, je voudrais t'expliquer ce qui m'arrive si tu veux bien._

_Je m'approchais d'elle tout doucement, elle me regardait avec des yeux pleins de questions._

_"Comment il sais, je...je n'ai pas parlé? Papa arrêtes-toi!"_

_Je me stoppais d'un coup. Que voulait elle? avait-elle si peur de moi? cela m'attristait énormément._

_"Avances!"_

_Quoi? J'avançais d'un pas._

_"Stop!"_

_Elle souriait, et je compris son petit jeu, elle avait devinée que je lisais dans ses pensées. Je lui souriais à mon tour soulagé. Du haut de ses cinq ans elle m'impressionnait._

_"Wouah, il m'entend!!"_

_- Mon bébé! Regardes, je vais bien, enfin pour l'instant car il me manque quelque chose._

_"Quoi?"_

_- Un gros câlin! Dis-je en me mettant accroupi et en lui tendant les bras._

_- Oui, oui, dit-elle enfin._

_Elle se leva, posa sa poupée et vint se jeter dans mes bras. Je l'attrapais le plus délicatement possible, telle une fleur fragile. Je humais le parfum de ses cheveux, son odeur m'avait manquée, et rien en elle ne réveillait le chasseur qui était en moi et j'en étais heureux! Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un frisson. J'avais oublié que mon corps était glacé pour les humains. Je me détachais d'elle et lui fit un bisou sur le crâne._

_"Papa tu ne me quiteras plus jamais, promis?"_

_- Oui je te le juge!_

**_FFB_**

Nous ne lui avions pas tout dit au départ, c'était venu progressivement, elle comprit petit à petit que nous étions différents, et quand elle eu neuf ans elle sût tout. Tante Rose et tante Alice, comme elle aimait les appeler, avait leur façon à elles de raconter les choses, et je les en remerciais.

C'était le grand jour aujourd'hui, sa rentrée à l'Université, j'étais si stressé pour elle!!

Notre mariage, dans une semaine, n'arrangeait en rien mon stress! Une semaine et tout était déjà près depuis plus d'un mois. Alice bien sur, elle avait su avant même que je ne fasse ma demande, mais n'avait en rien gâché ma surprise pour Bella.

Ce jour, je l'avais voulu parfait, j'avais prévu de faire ma déclaration à l'endroit ou nous nous sommes embrassé la première fois, la première fois qu'elle me voyait autrement qu'en tant qu'être humain et moi autrement qu'en vampire, nous étions égaux face à notre amour naissant.

J'avais trouvé la bague parfaite dans une boutique d'objets anciens, un diamant, symbolisant l'harmonie et l'amour éternel, entouré de petites topazes assorties à ses yeux, le tout monté sur un anneau en or, elle était parfaite.

Elle avait mis sa robe de soie bleue nuit que j'aimais tant, ses cheveux lâchés en cascade recouvrant son dos nu, elle m'éblouissait, elle était ma lune, mon soleil, mes étoiles et ce pour l'éternité.

J'avais décoré l'endroit en conséquence, des petites bornes solaires formaient un cœur au sol et j'avais apporté un poste diffusant une musique qu'on adorait tous les deux : «clair de lune». Et après une danse, je lui avais fait ma demande. «Bella, mon ange, mon éternel amour, je t'aime, je t'aime et encore plus chaque jour, comment pourrais-je te prouver mon amour encore plus?» et là je m'agenouillais et sortait l'écrin de ma poche. Elle avait un regard empli de tendresse et d'amour, si elle avait pu, elle aurait probablement pleuré. «Puis-je te le prouver en te demandant de m'épouser? Je te confirme par cette demande mon envie et mon besoin de passer l'éternité à tes côtés! Tu feras ainsi de moi un homme encore meilleur que je ne le suis déjà à tes côtés?»

Je me souvenais qu'elle était restée un moment sans me répondre, faisant monter mon angoisse et enfin, elle s'était mise à genoux devant moi, m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait répondu dans le creux de l'oreille un «oui», LE «oui», qui resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

*******

**POV ???**

Ma première rentrée à l'Université.

Ma mère, enfin elle avait plutôt l'air d'être ma grande sœur, m'avait soutenu, c'est même elle qui m'accompagnait aujourd'hui, elle savait ce que c'était, elle me comprenait. Celle-ci avait décidé de venir vivre ici dans l'espoir de trouver des personnes comme nous. Bien sur, nous en avions déjà rencontré, mais elles n'avaient pas le même mode de vie que nous.

J'enfilais ma veste et prenais mon sac à dos.

- Maman, on peut y aller, je ne voudrais pas être en retard le premier jour!!

- Oui excuses-moi, j'étais en train de finir de vider les cartons, je te rappelle qu'on est ici depuis moins d'une semaine!

- Oui oui...

Malgré sa condition, elle mettait un temps fou à ranger les choses, c'était une maniaque de la propreté, du rangement et de l'organisation. «Pourquoi passer son temps à chercher quand les choses sont bien rangé dès le départ?» sa phrase préférée.

En moins de deux, nous étions chacun dans notre voiture, oui je préférais prendre la mienne, une Volvo grise,et elle me suivrais avec la sienne, puis partirait une fois que je serais entré dans l'établissement. Mieux valait ne pas me faire remarquer le premier jour! Mais j'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas loin, au cas où!

Je me garais sur le parking de l'université bondé. Je sortais de l'habitacle et comme je le pressentais, tout le monde me regardait, les filles surtout. J'avançais tête baissée jusqu'au bureau des inscriptions afin d'y prendre connaissance de mon emploi du temps.

**POV Mary**

Je me levais avec difficulté, j'avais très peu dormi la nuit dernière, le stress de la rentrée!

J'avais la boule au ventre et les mains moites. J'allais faire ma rentrée dans un établissement où tout mes futurs camarades seraient plus vieux que moi, et je n'avais aucun amis dans cette nouvelle ville.

Nous nous étions installés en Alaska, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmet nous avez suivis, seuls mes nouveaux grand-parents, si chers à mon cœur, Esmée et Carlisle étaient restés à Forks.

Avec les années, j'étais devenue une professionnelle du mensonge, je n'en disais que très peu sur moi, je devais sans cesse faire attention à ce que je disais, c'était lourd à porter, du coup je me renfermais pour qu'on ne prenne pas d'intérêt à me connaître. Par conséquent, j'avais très peu d'amis, voir aucun en fait, heureusement j'avais mes tantes.

Bref, voilà comment je me retrouvais seule devant l'entrée de l'université d'Anchorage après que mon père m'y ai déposée.

Que voulais-je faire plus tard? J'avais une petite idée, écrivain, j'adorais lire et surtout écrire, Bella, celle que je considérais comme ma mère à présent, était mon cobaye, elle lisait et appréciait mes écrits, et j'en étais fière, mais interdiction de les faire lire à mon père, c'était des histoires d'amour avec parfois des scènes que l'on ne voudrait pas raconter à son père.

Mais mon désir le plus cher serait de devenir comme mon père et ma famille, de pouvoir profiter d'eux toute ma vie, mais mon père ne voulait pas en entendre parler. J'arriverais bien à lui faire changer d'avis tôt ou tard.

J'avançais d'un pas lourd vers le bureau des inscriptions. J'ouvrais la porte et une odeur familière vint à mes narines, pourtant je n'étais jamais venue ici. Soudain un choc me propulsa dans le couloir. J'étais sur les fesses comme une idiote en train de chercher qui m'avait bousculée afin de lui crier dessus. Tous le monde rigolait, super, le premier jour et j'allais déjà être fichée.

Je sentais le chaud à mes oreilles, je devais être rouge pivoine quand une main se posta devant mon visage. Je levais la tête pour regarder à qui appartenait cette main. Oh ...Mon ...Dieu!

* * *

**Et voilà, si vous me cherchez, ben je me suis cachée!!lol**

**A vos réactions en cliquant sur la touche verte!**

**Biz!**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour! merci pour les reviews, j'adore ça!! (j'aimerais qui en ai un peu plus, beaucoup de lecteur et pas beaucoup de reviews, snif!)**

**Ce chapitre devrait faire plaisir à toutes les PP du forum TF!!!**

**Ce chapitre je le dédis à Annabelle, sois forte ma belle!**

**Merci à mes campeuses chéries et Casparek, je vous adores!!**

**Pour les revieweuses non enregistrées:**

**Cathou : Merci encore pour ta fidélité, j'espères que la suite te plaira!**

**Katy : A mon avis cette suite te plaira!!lol**

**Mayline : Merci et bonne lecture!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM sauf Mary!**

**Bon chapitre on se retrouve en bas!;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14**

_Je sentais le chaud à mes oreilles, je devais être rouge pivoine quand une main se posta devant mon visage. Je levais la tête pour regarder à qui appartenait cette main. Oh ...Mon ...Dieu!_

**POV ???**

Trop concentré pour ne pas me faire remarquer, je partis du bureau, tête baissée, jusqu'à mon casier.

Et paf! Merde, je venais de percuter un...une...fille! Et quelle fille, une beauté athlétique, de long cheveux cuivrés qui ondulaient.

Je m'avançais vers elle, et lui tendais la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ma tentative pour rester discret venait de tomber à l'eau! Tout le monde nous regardait et certains riaient.

Elle attrapa ma main doucement. Son contact me fit frissonner. Elle avait la peau douce et chaude.

Je la soulevais sans difficulté pour la remettre sur ses jambes, elle vacilla et se laissa tomber contre mon corps. Oh! Douce chaleur, et douce musique que son cœur emballé contre le mien. Ses yeux se sont ancrés aux miens, ses yeux d'un vert profond, tel deux magnifiques émeraudes, une expression de désir au fond d'eux. Non, je devais arrêter ça tout de suite! Surtout que son odeur allait avoir raison de moi!

- Excuse-moi, ça va?

Elle ne répondait pas. Elle fronça un sourcil, mais cette expression de désir était toujours là!

- Hey oh!!!

Aucune réaction.

- Ça va? Dis-je avec insistance.

Ses lèvres se mirent enfin à bouger. Hum... Des lèvres gourmandes que mon moi diabolique voulait goûter.

- Euh..... Oui! Dit-elle d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

- Excuses-moi, c'est moi qui t'ai bousculée, je ne t'avais pas vue! Dis-je inquiet, j'aurais pu la blesser sans le vouloir!

- Oh! C'est pas grave!! Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai les fesses dures!

Elle tiqua à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle fronça encore une fois les sourcils, puis secoua la tête. Avait-elle mal quelque part?

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien pourtant!

- Si si, je t'assure, seulement, moi qui tentais de me faire discrète, c'est raté! Cette remarque me fit sourire, elle aussi alors!

- Hum, moi aussi, avouais-je.

- Ah oui! Dit-elle dans un sourire.

Et voilà, son regard était reparti dans le mien! Dis quelque chose!! En plus elle me tient toujours la main! Ça commençait vraiment à être gênant pour moi. Combien de temps je pourrais résister à l'envie de l'embrasser ou pire de la mordre!

- Je m'appelle Nahuel.

- Moi c'est Mary.

- Bien Mary, voudrais-tu me rendre ma main? Dis-je de but en blanc.

Le rouge monta à ses joues, elle était tellement belle en cet instant! Elle me lâcha rapidement, je sentis un pincement au cœur de perdre ce contact. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de m'approcher de si près des humains.

- Oui désolée!

Changer de sujet et vite!

- Bien, je crois que tu as de la paperasse à demander?

- Euh, oui c'est vrai, le bureau des inscriptions, mon emploi du temps. Réalisa-t-elle pour mon plus grand soulagement!

- Allez, bon courage et bonne journée!

- Merci toi aussi! À plus tard!

Oh non ma belle, si tu tiens à la vie!! C'est avec regret que je m'éloignais d'elle et je me promettais de ne plus jamais l'approcher.

**POV Mary**

Je levais la main vers la sienne, hésitante, et lorsque je m'en saisis, un frisson me parcourra le bras jusqu'à la nuque. Sa main était tiède et douce, un peu plus fraiche que la mienne. Il me releva d'un geste, sans effort, et je me retrouvais plaquée contre son torse. Hum... Cette odeur sucrée, cette odeur familière.

Je plongeais malgré moi dans ses yeux noisette, dessinés en amande, envoûtants. Sa mâchoire était carrée, affirmée, et sa bouche invitait aux baisers. Oh non Mary, tu t'égares. Sa peau était bronzée. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs. Il était très beau. Bien habillé, un jean griffé, une chemise blanche débordant de son pantalon, un effet négligé et chic en même temps, et une petite veste en cuir noir.

Il ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour parler, mais j'étais perdue dans la contemplation de son visage, je notais que ses dents aussi étaient parfaites.

- Ça va? Il avait l'air d'insister, il avait dû répéter cette phrase et je réagissais enfin.

- Euh... Oui!

- Excuses-moi, c'est moi qui t'ai bousculée, je ne t'avais pas vue! Dit-il les yeux inquiets.

- Oh c'est pas grave!! Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai les fesses dures!

Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de dire? J'étais vraiment une idiote ou quoi? Moi qui voulais tuer cette personne pour m'avoir fait remarquer dès le premier jour!! Je secouais la tête afin de reprendre mes esprits.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien pourtant!

- Si si, je t'assure, seulement, moi qui tentais de me faire discrète, c'est raté!

- Hum, moi aussi, m'avoua-t-il.

- Ah oui! Dis-je dans un sourire.

Il me souriait aussi, et je me perdais une nouvelle fois devant la beauté de son visage.

Bon sang, ce n'était pas mon genre de faire des choses pareilles, _reprends-toi_!!

- Je m'appelle Nahuel.

- Moi c'est Mary.

- Bien Mary, voudrais-tu me rendre ma main?

Oh mince, je ne l'avais pas lâchée, quelle gourde, il allait me prendre pour une folle!

- Oui désolée! Dis-je en quittant sa main, et ce contact nouveau me manqua d'un seul coup!

- Bien, je crois que tu as de la paperasse à demander?

- Euh, oui c'est vrai, le bureau des inscriptions, mon emploi du temps. Réalisais-je.

- Allez, bon courage et bonne journée!

- Merci toi aussi! À plus tard! Tentais-je mais il ne répondit pas.

Je le regardais s'éloigner, avec un petit pincement au cœur, hum... Ses fesses aussi étaient parfaites, roh!! fichues hormones d'adolescente!! Et sa démarche était souple et maitrisée, un peu comme celle de mon père! Un Vampire, non pas possible, sa peau était tiède et ses yeux normaux!

La journée passa rapidement sans que je ne le revois. Je me posais des milliards de questions sur lui, moi qui vivait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec des Vampires, je savais immédiatement les reconnaître, ou alors je me faisais des idées, impossible que ce soit un vampire, à moins qu'il ait un don, lui aussi, celui de se confondre avec les humains, rendre sa peau plus chaude, camoufler ses yeux, non, _tu divagues ma chère_!!

Je devais en parler, mais à qui? À mon père? Oh non, il paniquerait, à Bella, mouais elle dirait tout à mon père, elle n'arrivait pas à lui résister, pouah, dégoûtant! Pourtant avec elle, je pouvais être sur qu'il ne lirait pas dans ses pensées!

Oh, bien sur, mon papy Carlisle! Ils me manquaient tellement mes «grands parents», oui je les considérais comme tels depuis bien longtemps, ça me ferait une bonne occasion de les appeler!

- Allo?

- Allo Papy, c'est Mary!

- Oh, ma petite Mary, chérie, viens, c'est Mary, dit-il en appelant sa femme, comment vas-tu? Et cette rentrée?

- Bonjour Mary! J'entendais Esmée qui s'était rapprochée du combiné!

- Bonjour Mamy!! Bien, pour l'instant, mes profs ont l'air cool!

- Et l'Université, elle est comment? Me demanda Carlisle.

- Euh... grande!

- Et avec les autres élèves, comment ça se passe? Esmée tombait toujours juste!

- Et bien, j'ai fait une rencontre un peu inhabituelle, je voulais vous en parler justement!

- Vas-y! Nous t'écoutons.

- Je ne veux pas en parler aux autres, donc vous garderez ça pour vous, inutile de les inquiéter, ce n'est pas très grave et je dois sûrement me faire des idées.

- Expliques-nous!

- Alors, il y a un garçon, Nahuel, il est bizarre, je pense que c'est un vampire!

- Ah bon! Comment ça «tu penses»? Ça se voit tout de suite, surtout pour toi!

- Oui mais, attendez je vous explique, il sent comme vous, il a la même démarche légère, sa voix est douce, ce ne sont que des détails, mais voilà c'est tout, ses yeux sont normaux et sa peau est tiède!

- Ma chérie, j'entendais Esmée rire à l'autre bout du fil, ce n'est pas possible, je crois que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse, tout simplement!

- Quoi? Mais non!! j'aurais du m'en douter, ils ne me prennent pas au sérieux! Tant pis je ferais mon enquête seule. Bon c'est pas grave, je vous rappellerai, bisous à plus!

- Embrasses tes parents pour nous et tes oncles et tantes!Ils ricanaient!

- Oui, à bientôt! Soufflais-je.

Je venais de raccrocher sans leur laisser le temps de m'en dire plus. Amoureuse, pfff, n'importe quoi! Je me dirigeais vers le parking. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose et vite! mon père allait arriver.

Il était là, il montait dans sa voiture, une jolie voiture, il devait avoir les moyens! _Pense à autre chose!! Ne le regarde plus!_

La voiture de mon père arrivait sur le parking, oh zut! il avait pris la Mustang noir, super! Mais il le faisait exprès ou quoi?

Et voilà, j'avais trouvé un moyen de ne pas penser à lui, j'allais pester sur mon père!

**POV Edward**

Je venais de déposer ma fille pour son premier jour, je voulais rester à l'observer, mais Bella souhaitait que je rentre tout de suite après. Elle avait raison, je ne devais pas surveiller Mary comme ça, elle saura se débrouiller seule, j'essayais de m'en convaincre tant bien que mal.

Ce qui me rassurait, c'est qu'elle saurait se défendre en cas d'agression, Emmet lui avait appris à se battre comme Alice lui avait appris à faire des achats malins pendant les soldes, Rosalie la danse et ma Bella la passion des livres!

Je n'avais pas été d'accord au début pour qu'Em' lui apprenne ce genre de choses, mon petit ange en train d'acquérir des techniques d'autodéfense! Bien sur, il ne l'avait jamais touchée, mais l'avait guidée. Et aujourd'hui, je me sentais soulagé de savoir qu'au cas où, elle saurait faire face à un humain normal du moins.

J'arrivais devant la porte de notre nouvelle maison, décorée avec soin par la mère de Bella.

Comment avions-nous pu nous payer une pareille demeure? Ma chère Bella avait emmagasiné une petite fortune de ses nombreuses vies. Que pouvais-je faire de toute façon? Je ne me sentais pas capable de me fondre au milieu des humains! Alors je consacrais mon existence à la connaissance, à élever ma fille du mieux que je pouvais, et à satisfaire ma future femme.

Mon adorée, celle qui m'attendait en cet instant en négligé de soie noire sur le canapé de notre salon.

Voulait-elle me faire oublier mon stress de la rentrée de ma fille? Oh oui, et quelle délicieuse façon de le faire!

_**FB**_

_Après avoir couché ma fille, je rejoignais ma chambre afin d'y retrouver Bella qui m'attendait._

_En moins de deux, j'étais dans ses bras, caressant son corps avidement, elle me manquait à chaque instant. Ses baisers, son corps, ses caresses, son parfum, sa peau douce comme la soie, son souffle sur ma peau, sa langue gourmande, son regard langoureux...._

_Je la voulais pour la deuxième fois, une seule chose avait changé, nous étions égaux aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait plus besoin de se retenir pour mon plus grand plaisir!_

_Sans plus attendre, ma bouche rencontra la sienne, je grondais de soulagement. Nos langues se rencontrèrent très vite et commencèrent un danse frénétique et passionnée. Mes mains firent glisser sa robe sur ses épaules, elle tomba au sol délicatement sur ses pieds. _

_Elle déboutonna ma chemise avec une lenteur trop exagérée à mon goût, voulait-elle me faire perdre la tête? Je sentais ses seins se durcir et ses mamelons pointer vers le haut contre mon torse nu à présent. _

_Je resserrais mon étreinte et passais ma main sous sa cuisse afin de lui soulever la jambe. Je quittais sa bouche et entamais une douce descente avec ma langue, sur son menton, son cou, et je m'arrêtais sur ses seins durcis d'envie._

_Oh Edward, souffla-t-elle._

_Puis, elle gémit de plus belle quand je me mis à descendre encore et encore jusqu'à son intimité. _

_Je soulevais encore plus sa jambe, pour mieux y accéder, et la déposais sur mon épaule. Je voulais la goûter, et de partout. Je fus surpris quand je constatais qu'elle ne portait rien sous sa robe. Elle m'attendait et me désirait. _

_Ma langue entama un chemin jusqu'alors inconnu pendant que mes mains caressaient ses fesses avec délice. Son clitoris commençait à se durcir sous ma langue et son corps fut pris de tremblement, elle allait jouir. Et là, elle laissa exploser un «oui» qui transperça la nuit. _

_Puis elle me souleva le visage jusqu'au sien, elle m'embrassa avec encore plus de passion et me sauta dessus, jambes écartées et accrochées autour de ma taille. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à mon membre dur et tendu à l'extrême. Enfin, j'étais en elle. _

_Nous commencions des va-et-viens en rythme, d'abord doucement, puis ils se firent de plus en plus rapides et profonds. _

_Nous avions continué cette danse orgasmique toute la nuit, je bénissais ma nouvelle condition de me permettre de faire durer ce plaisir autant que possible! Et ma jouissance fut volcanique!_

_**FFB**_

Après avoir passé la journée à nous raconter des souvenirs et à les remettre en pratique avec mon adorée, il était temps que j'aille chercher ma fille. Avant ça, je devais passer au garage régler sa future voiture, j'espérais qu'elle lui plaise. Un pick-up Dodge bleu marine. Moi, elle me plaisait, par sa robustesse et pour l'hiver, c'était parfait!

J'arrivais sur le parking de l'Université et tout le monde remarqua ma voiture, ben oui, autant se faire plaisir avec ce petit bijou, mais j'en connais une qui ne va pas apprécier, j'espère que mon cadeau apaisera sa colère!

«oh! Il va m'entendre!!!!» et voilà, elle était sur le parking et m'attendait, fulminante! Je faisais abstraction de tout ses jurons, et ouvris la porte sans sortir de la voiture, oui, personne ne pourrait croire que je suis son père, peut-être son grand frère à la rigueur. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voulais pas lui imposer une nouvelle fois d'être mal à l'aise.

- Papa!!! tu ne pouvais pas prendre la voiture de ce matin, elle étais plus discrète!! dit-elle en s'installant sur le siège passager.

- Comment tu parles à ton père, fais-moi un mimi et mets ta ceinture jeune fille! Dis-je avec un sourire en coin, je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas y résister!

- Pffff, t'es impossible!! dit-elle en souriant, gagné!

- Excuses-moi, mais tu sais que j'adore cette voiture, et je ne voulais pas être en retard!

- Mouais!

- Alors comment s'est passé cette journée?

- Bien!

- Et c'est tout?

- Ben j'ai rien à dire de plus, c'est très grand, j'ai failli me perdre plus d'une fois, mais ça devrait aller!

Nous arrivions au garage.

- On ne rentre pas à la maison?

- J'ai une surprise pour toi ma chérie!

- Ah oui!! me dit-elle les yeux brillants.

- Oui, vois-tu, je ne vais pas t'accompagner tous les jours.

- Oh tu m'as acheté une voiture!! cria -t-elle.

- J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

Nous étions sortis de la voiture et nous nous dirigions vers les voitures exposées devant le garage.

- C'est laquelle? Dit-elle en sautillant sur place, un tic qu'elle avait copié sur Alice.

- La bleue marine, là!

- Wouah!! Me dit-elle en sautant dans mes bras. Merci papounet!!

* * *

**Et voilà, si vous avez apprecié, dites le moi!!!!!!**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir)!! Désolée pour le retard! Mille excuses!**

**Mais vous comprendrez pourquoi, bientôt! hihihihihi! **

**Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices ( mes cops de l'envie d'un bébé)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, et qui postent des coms, j'adore!**

**Trève de blabla, je vous ai déjà assez fait attendre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

POV Bella

Plus que deux jours, deux petites journées, deux dodo comme diraient les humains, avant que nous soyons mariés, que nos destins soient liés à jamais.

La semaine s'était bien déroulée. Mais Mary n'était pas comme d'habitude, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, d'après elle, les cours se passaient bien, mais il y avait autre chose. Je m'en voulais de ne pas prendre du temps avec elle en ce moment, il fallait que j'entame une longue discussion dès que le mariage serait passé, cela pouvait bien attendre dimanche, je l'espérais.

Ma robe devait arriver aujourd'hui, personne ne l'avait vue, et ne la verra avant samedi! Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'Edward fouine dans les pensées de tout le monde pour la voir, je voulais vraiment qu'il soit surpris! Même Alice ne l'avait pas vue, et elle m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir mise dans la confidence, mais elle me comprenait, après tout elle s'était occupée de tout le reste et des derniers détails avec Esmée et moi. Mes parents «adoptif» étaient arrivés la veille.

Nous étions en route pour aller chez le fleuriste, un nouveau qui venait juste d'ouvrir, L' ÉDEN, ou il nous fallait commander les centres de tables et mon bouquet. Les compositions que nous avions vues en vitrine nous avaient toutes charmées! Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Alice n'avait déjà pas tout commandé? C'était la seule chose, mise à part la robe, qu'elle voulait bien me laisser choisir!

J'étais si heureuse! Et pourtant il y avait une ombre au tableau. Je pensais à mon père, il ne sera pas là pour m'accompagner devant l'autel, il ne verra jamais le bonheur dans mes yeux, mon futur époux, ma vie. Carlisle avait était plus qu'enchanté de tenir ce rôle, après tout il était devenu comme un père pour moi et heureusement, sans lui que serais-je devenue? Un frisson parcourut ma colonne en essayant d'imaginer! Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces idées!

- Bella? Tout va bien? S'enquit Esmée.

- Oui, oui, je me sens bizarre, j'ai du mal à réaliser que dimanche je deviendrai Mme Masen Swan Cullen. Oui, Edward avait insisté pour que mon vrai nom de famille réapparaisse et que nous le partagions tous les deux, j'en était si touchée!

- Oh mais c'est normal, on est toute pareille tu sais! Riait-elle.

- Oh oui, je suis toute excitée, j'adore les mariages!! Criait Alice.

- Non! Sans rire! Disais-je sur un ton qui se voulait moqueur.

…

- Allez! Arrêtes de bouder, je te taquine!

…

- Alice!...Alice? Ses yeux avaient changé d'expression d'un coup, signe qu'elle avait une vision.

- Alice? Est-ce que tu as une vision? Demandait Esmée.

- Oui, mais … Un grand sourire fendait son joli petit visage.

- Alors? Je commençais à m'impatienter!

- Rien de grave, je vous rassure, nous allons faire la connaissance d'une personne charmante!

- Qui?

- Je ne vous direz rien de plus, vous verrez!

- Ok! tant qu'il n'y a rien de grave!

- Oh non, je t'assure ma belle!

Nous venions de nous garer devant le fleuriste.

Un petit tintement se fit entendre et annonçait notre entrée quand nous ouvrîmes la porte.

Une multitude de merveilleuses odeurs nous assaillirent, le parfum des fleurs, de toutes ses fleurs magnifiques! Il y avait le choix, mais mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur de grands lys blancs éblouissants!

Les pas de la vendeuse se rapprochaient, une femme sans aucun doute, des pas légers et le son de talons qui claquaient.

Une étrange sensation me parvint quand enfin elle fit son apparition de derrière un lourd rideau beige, mon corps entier me poussait à me mettre en position de défense, jambes fléchies, poings fermés et tête en avant, toutes dents dehors, un vampire!

- Bella! Calme-toi, ce n'est rien! Riait Alice

- Quoi? Mais ...je réfléchissais, Ah c'était ça ta vision! Je reprenais une position normale, j'étais très gênée.

- Oui! Elle pouffait.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire, je me sens vraiment ridicule là!

- C'est tellement drôle! Petite vengeance personnelle! Elle riait à pleine gorge.

- Bonjour excusez-moi et pour elle aussi, elle ne sait pas se tenir! Disais-je en lui lançant un regard malicieux.

- Bonjour mesdames, je suis ravie de vous accueillir dans mon modeste magasin.

- Elle avait une voix douce et chantante, presque envoûtante.

- Mademoiselle pour elle encore! Me montrait du doigt mon petit lutin diabolique.

- Bon, vous avez fini toutes les deux! Gronda Esmée de sa petite voix douce mais qui imposait le respect. Bonjour, je me présente Esmée Cullen, et voici, on pourrait dire, mes filles Alice et Bella.

- Je m'appelle Pire.

- Excusez-moi mais je suis surprise de rencontrer quelqu'un de notre espèce tenant une boutique pour les humains! Disais-je direct!

- Pas que pour les humains, la preuve, et j'en suis heureuse!

La teinte dorée de ses yeux me rassurait. Elle était, belle, très belle, grande, des cheveux longs noirs et une peau aussi blanche et aussi pure que la neige.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène?

- Ah oui, nous avons besoin de compositions florales pour le mariage de Bella ce samedi.

- Oh, félicitations! Disait-elle en ma direction, me faisant un large sourire.

- Merci!

Elle était vraiment très sympathique. Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demi que nous étions au milieu des fleurs et je n'arrivais pas à décider quoi choisir pour mon bouquet. Finalement, nous nous étions arrêtées sur des lys blancs et des vandas (orchidées bleues violacées) le tout monté sur du lierre en cascade. Au moins, j'aurais déjà quelque chose de bleu pour suivre la tradition! Elle proposa de me confectionner une couronne dans les mêmes tons pour tenir mon voile, j'étais enchantée!

- Bon, il est déjà 17h, et ma robe doit être livrée à 17h30! Navrée, mais nous devons partir!

- Bien sur! aucun souci, pouvez-vous me communiquer votre adresse? c'est mon fils qui vous livrera.

- Votre fils? C'est un...Enfin je croyais que vous étiez seule! S'étonna Esmée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est très gentil, vous verrez! j'ai une totale confiance en lui!

- Parfait, je pense que nous pouvons vous faire confiance! Disais-je avec le sourire.

Pas le temps de s'attarder, j'écrivais l'adresse sur son carnet de commandes, il fallait absolument que je rentre au plus vite, je ne voulais pas risquer qu'Edward tombe sur le livreur et la robe!

- Sur le chemin du retour, je me posais des tas de questions sur cette femme.

- Alice, tu es sûre de n'avoir rien vu de méchant?

- Non je t'assure, tout va bien se passer, me disait-elle avec un de ses sourires qui en disaient long.

- Tu me caches quelque chose?

- Regardes le livreur est déjà là! Elle tentait de dévier la conversation, très bien, elle faisait ça pour me culpabiliser au sujet de la robe.

*******

Nous étions arrivées juste à temps, et ma robe était maintenant dans notre dressing recouverte de sa housse.

Je tentais un coup d'œil quand soudain des bras m'enlacèrent la taille.

- Hum! Tu es enfin rentrée! Me disait la douce voix de mon ténor.

- Oui, mon amour, tu m'as manqué!

- Moi aussi, disait-il en resserrant son étreinte et en m'embrassant le cou me procurant ainsi un doux frisson.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et l'embrasser. Un baiser doux au début mais qui, comme à chaque fois, devenait beaucoup plus passionné et fougueux. Je m'avançais sans quitter ses lèvres, afin de l'éloigner du dressing.

- Que veux-tu me cacher? Disait-il sur mes lèvres.

- Mais rien du tout! Pourquoi? Le taquinais-je, il savait que ma robe devait arriver aujourd'hui.

- Allez! Je peux voir?

- Cesses de faire l'enfant, tu pourrais me supplier, me charmer, me torturer, rien n'y fera!

- Hum...Tu en es sûre?

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux avec son sourire en coin, son arme secrète pour me faire céder, mais c'était sans compter sur ma détermination!

- Ouh, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça!

Il commençait sa douce torture en m'embrassant d'abord la mâchoire puis le cou et mon décolleté. Je me sentais si faible, je m'abandonnais complètement à ses caresses. Non! Edward! Arrêtes, c'est trop dur! Vite trouvons un échappatoire!

- Je t'en prie Edward! Ne veux-tu pas garder la surprise? Disais-je sur un ton légèrement ombrageux.

- Si! Je voulais seulement voir si je pouvais te faire céder, tu es tenace!

- Oh, je ne suis pas si forte, si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais!

Oups! je n'aurais jamais du dire ça, puisqu'il reprit le chemin de mon cou.

- Nous avons fait une rencontre aujourd'hui, un vampire s'est installé en ville!

Oui bravo, bien joué, là, il s'était arrêté net!

- Quoi! et tu me dis ça maintenant!

Mince, il commençait à paniquer maintenant! Il fronçait les sourcils et se tenait l'arrête du nez, signe qu'il était en colère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, elle est comme nous, c'est incroyable!

- Comment ça, tu veux dire qu'elle a le même mode de vie?

- Oui, ses yeux topazes ne peuvent pas mentir!

- D'où vient-elle? Est-elle seule? Elle …

- Attend! Attend! Je n'en sais pas beaucoup en fait, elle tient une boutique de fleurs, tu sais on y est allées pour commander mon bouquet et de la déco florale pour les tables, quelle coïncidence! Et non elle n'est pas seule, elle vit avec son fils!

- Son fils?

- Hum oui je suppose qu'elle l'a adopté comme Esmée et Carlisle l'ont fait avec Alice, Emmet et moi!

- Oui, il ne peut en être autrement de toute façon. Excuses-moi de m'être énervé, mais je pense à la sécurité de ma fille, tu comprends?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il nous livre samedi matin, on verra, mais Alice n'a rien vu qui pourrait nous mettre en danger, en parlant d'elle, je sens qu'elle cache quelque chose, est-ce que tu pourrais...

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, je vais enquêter! Disait-il avec son fameux sourire.

*******

Vendredi soir, l'échéance se rapprochait à grand pas! Je profitais d'un moment de calme pour aller discuter avec Mary, je ne pouvais pas attendre dimanche.

Elle venait de rentrer de sa journée de cours, et comme d'habitude elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Je frappais à sa porte.

- Mary! C'est Bella, je peux entrer?

…

Pas de réponse, je tendais l'oreille elle était bien là, de la musique me parvint, elle devait avoir son mp3 sur les oreilles. Je rentrais doucement en frappant encore à la porte.

- Mary! Mary!

Elle était de dos, elle était concentrée sur l'écran de son ordinateur, elle écrivait.

Je posais ma main délicatement sur son épaule, elle sursauta.

- Bella! Tu m'a fais peur!

- Excuse-moi ma belle, je te dérange?

- Euh non, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser cette question! Comment ça se passe à l'université? Tu t'es fait des camarades?

- Ben pas trop, je préfère garder mes distances. M'avouait-elle en baissant la tête.

- Et ça te tracasse? Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça, pour ce lourd secret, je me dis que c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cette situation!

- Non, non Bella, tu es comme une mère pour moi, si tu n'étais pas rentrée dans notre vie, nous serions peut-être morts aujourd'hui, ne dis plus jamais ça!

Pour seule réponse, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle était comme ma fille aussi. J'avais réalisé depuis des années que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant, elle était mon cadeau, mon trésor.

- Je t'aime tu sais! Me disait-elle la voix fébrile et hésitante.

C'était la première fois qu'elle me le disait, et à cette minute, je me sentais encore plus heureuse et accomplie que je ne l'étais.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir!

- Je voulais que tu le saches vraiment, demain tu deviendras ma mère en épousant mon père, même si tu l'es déjà dans mon cœur depuis des années!

Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix.

- Sèche tes larmes ma chérie, si je le pouvais, je pleurerais aussi tu sais! Je ne pourrais jamais te décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment!

- Je le sais, la même chose que moi! Disait-elle en essuyant ses larmes et en m'affichant un magnifique sourire.

- Allez je t'accompagne à la cuisine, Rosalie t'as fait des lasagnes!

- Attend un peu, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose...Elle hésitait.

- D'accord, je t'écoute!

- Promet moi de ne pas en parler à papa, à personne en fait!

- Ok ce sera notre secret! Laisse moi quelques seconde pour activer mon don, ainsi nous serons tranquilles.... Maintenant tu peux!

- Il y a un garçon, il est trop bizarre, au début je croyais qu'il était comme vous, mais non.

- Il t'attire?

- Mais non enfin! Je le trouve juste étrange!

- Le mystérieux t'attire!

- Oui si tu veux, en fait c'est son odeur qui m'attire!

- Son parfum?

- Non son odeur naturelle, si proche de la vôtre, c'est difficile à décrire!

- Tiens, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, tu as essayé de lui parler?

- Je n'ose pas, il est très solitaire, il ne se mélange pas aux autres, mais il n'a pas l'air dangereux!

- Étrange...

- Oui c'est ça, il est étrange! Et j'arrête pas d'y penser!

- Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse, c'est normal!

- Pffff ! Tu dis n'importe quoi! … Enfin tu crois?

- Toi seule peux le savoir! Riais-je.

- Merci, ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler, je me sens moins seule!

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, maintenant tu vas manger et ensuite tu iras dormir pour être la plus belle demain!

- Ce seras toi la reine demain!

- Et bien tu seras ma princesse, enfin notre princesse!

- D'accord, ria-t-elle.

Je sortais de sa chambre avec le sourire aux lèvres, j'étais si heureuse d'avoir trouvé une telle complicité avec ma fille, ma fille de cœur! Heureuse qu'elle me confie ses histoires de cœur!

Elle avait raison, son père ne devait pas le savoir, enfin pas pour l'instant, c'était encore son petit bébé à l'entendre parler, il ne comprendrait pas, enfin il ne voudrait pas comprendre!

* * *

**Voili voilou!**

**J'espères que ça vous a plu! Noubliez pas la touche verte!**

**Biz!**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voici le chapitre qui répondra un peu à vos questions!**

**Merci pour les reviews, et à mes fidèles lectrices!**

**Gros bisous aux filles de l'envie d'un bébé!**

**Et énorme bisous à mes campeuses chéries qui ont bien aimé ce chapitre, et je leurs fait entièrement confiance! je vous adore, Ange, Nana, Candy!**

**Bon chapitre!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16**

Je me mariais aujourd'hui! Mon sourire ne me quittait plus depuis plusieurs jours!

J'étais dans ma chambre seule, j'avais demandé à mon futur époux de s'occuper de nos invités, bon il n'aurait pas trop de travail, nous n'avions invité que très peu de personnes en fait, Edward ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec Mary, alors les seuls vampires que nous avions invités étaient le clan des Denali, les seuls que nous connaissions «végétariens». Mais de toutes façons, je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'épouser, qu'il y ait le pape ou quelqu'un d'autre je m'en fichais royalement! Ça allait être une petite cérémonie entre proches et cela m'allait très bien.

Enfin, je sortais ma robe de sa housse, doucement et la déposais délicatement sur le lit. Elle était magnifique. Une robe faite sur mesure et que j'avais moi-même dessinée, je la voulais parfaite, et le couturier que j'avais engagé avait fait de ma création imaginaire, une réalité époustouflante!

Elle était relativement simple, en soie et en mousseline blanche, longue, droite sans froufrous et autres rubans que je trouvais trop guindés! Seule une fine broderie de fil argenté entourait le dessous de la poitrine. Elle était parfaite pour moi.

Je m'apprêtais à me changer quand Alice frappa à la porte.

- Oui Alice!

- Viens une minute s'il te plait, le livreur arrive avec Pire.

- Comment ça, elle vient aussi? Disais-je en ouvrant la porte.

- Oui, allons les accueillir!

- Mais, ce sont les garçons qui doivent se charger de ça! Où sont-ils?

- Jasper, Emmet, et Edward sont partis chasser, enfin je pense qu'il avaient besoin de se retrouver entre hommes tu vois!

- Oui je comprends!

- Esmée et Carlisle finissent de préparer le lieu! Rose et Mary se préparent.

- Ok, je te suis alors, et puis en fait je suis curieuse de voir mon bouquet!

- Oh, il est splendide!

- Chut, ne me dis rien!

- Une minute ma chère sœur! Cria-t-elle.

Elle se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre et pointait son doigt dans ma direction.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire?!

- Quoi donc?

Je retenais un rire. La voir faire ses petits yeux suspicieux, et sa petite tête en avant, se voulant menaçante! Elle était trop drôle! Mais je ne comprenais pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

- On file droit vers le portail et on ne tente pas de jeter un coup d'œil au jardin!

- C'était donc ça!

- Mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de regarder!

Bien sur que si, et elle avait du le voir! Je mourrais d'envie, si je pouvais dire, de voir le lieu de notre union. Mais on ne la fait pas à Alice, son don avait parfois tendance à m'agacer.

- Mouais! Me disait-elle en appuyant son doigt sur mon épaule. Je te surveille!

La cérémonie devait donc se dérouler dans le jardin derrière la maison, ainsi que le repas. J'imaginais qu'ils avaient du monter des tonnelles, car malheureusement il pleuvait. Rien de surprenant en Alaska, un temps classique et prévisible!

Alice m'accompagnait jusqu'au portail en faisant de ses mains des œillères pour empêcher mon regard de vagabonder. _Quelle confiance, je vous jure!_

J'entendais la camionnette au loin, puis elle apparut au dernier virage menant à notre villa!

Pire en sortit la première, puis un très beau jeune homme la suivit. Incroyable, mais je ne comprenais pas!!! Il n'était pas vampire! Alice me regardait avec son petit sourire, elle, elle savait!

- Bonjour, bienvenu chez nous! Les accueillit-elle.

- Bonjour, je vous présente mon fils, Nahuel! Voici Bella et Alice.

- Enchanté mesdames! Disait-il en nous tendant la main.

- Enchantée jeune homme! Répondit Alice.

Je ne disais mots, j'étais sous le choc et j'essayais tant bien que mal de comprendre. Il me tendait sa main et je m'en saisissais timidement. Elle était douce, chaude, voire brûlante, et ferme.

- Bonjour, mais tu n'es pas...

- Bella, tu me fais trop rire! Pouffa Alice.

- Écoute, toi, si tu me disais les choses tout de suite, je me sentirais moins ridicule! Mon ton était franc et ferme.

- Excuse-moi Bel's, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, tu me connais, je suis taquine.

- Oui, bon, passons, tu as de la chance que ce soit le plus beau jour de ma vie, je serais clémente! Riais-je en voyant sa moue toute triste.

- Je vais vous expliquer, mais en attendant, on a du boulot! Déclara Pire. Mon chéri, tu nous aides à tout sortir, et tu m'attendras ici.

- Ok m'man!

Tout était magnifique, tout à fait ce que nous avions imaginé, c'était fabuleux! Elle me tendit mon bouquet et là, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras, tant il était splendide! Je la connaissais à peine, mais j'avais cette impression de l'avoir toujours connue.

**POV Mary**

Quelle famille!! Moi, seule petite humaine entourée de vampires, élevée par des vampires! Et encore plus entourée aujourd'hui avec les Denali. J'avais tout de suite accroché avec Kate, elle était super sympa, et son don était trop cool! J'aimerais avoir un don moi aussi, Bella m'avait dit que j'avais le don d'apprendre tout ce que je voulais, mouais c'est pas trop mal pour une humaine!

J'étais avec ma tante Rose, elle me coiffait.

- Mary, t'ai-je déjà dit que tes cheveux sont magnifiques!

- Oui, tati, des milliers de fois, merci!

- J'adore les coiffer!

- Tu aimes coiffer tout le monde dans cette maison! Riais-je.

- Oui, mais tu es ma préférée! Voilà, j'ai terminé, qu'en penses-tu?

- C'est parfait, comme d'habitude! J'adore!

Elle m'avait fait un chignon superbe et avait laissé quelques mèche tomber en anglaise sur l'arrière formant une cascade de caramel. Je me sentais belle!

Voilà, j'étais fin prête, je laissais Rosalie terminer de se préparer et je descendais à la cuisine pour me rafraîchir, un bon verre de coca me ferait du bien.

Mon regard se sentait attiré à travers la fenêtre, et là, le choc, le garçon qui hantait tous mes songes était là, était-ce une hallucination? il avançait dans notre cour, mais que faisait-il ici?

Je sortais à toute vitesse, comme une furie! Quand il me vit, il se stoppait net.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici? Disait-il sur un ton paniqué.

- Je te retourne la question! Que viens-tu faire dans ma maison? Tu ne devrais pas rester... euh comment lui dire qu'il est en danger sans trop en révéler ...si mon père te voit, t'es foutu! Mouais ça fera l'affaire.

- Quoi? Tu vis ici?!

Il avait l'air vraiment surpris, ce n'était donc pas pour moi qu'il venait? Ma pauvre fille, tu te fais vraiment des idées!

- Ben oui! Ecoute, il faut vraiment que tu t'en ailles! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais ici, juste va-t-en s'il te plait.

J'étais un peu brusque, mais il n'était vraiment pas à sa place ici, il pourrait tout découvrir et ainsi se mettre en danger, c'était pour son bien.

J'était complètement déstabilisée et perdu, que faisait-il ici, il est fou? Je le pris par le bras, et ce second contact avec lui fît battre mon cœur à une vitesse folle, je crus que Bella avait raison, je craquais pour lui, c'était évident! Je me dirigeai avec lui vers le portail, la tension montai, si quelqu'un nous avez vu!

- Mary!! Mary, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le livreur! Me cria Alice tout sourire.

- Je m'arrêtai net! Comment ça le livreur? De quoi au juste? Je me sens très mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Et lui, il riait, mais s'était laissé faire jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire?! Disais-je en colère.

- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps! Disait-il les paumes levées vers le ciel.

- Et tu as fini ta livraison là?

- Oui, j'attends ma mère.

- Ah d'accord.

Un silence gênant s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise.

- Euh, tu pourrais me rendre mon bras?

Décidément, il me faisait perdre tous mes moyens, c'était la deuxième fois! Quelle honte! Mais quelle honte! Je sentais mes joues devenir rouges et mon cœur battre sur mes tempes.

- Excuse-moi, et aussi pour m'être énervée! Disais-je honteuse.

- Je sais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Un sourire, un magnifique sourire se dessinait sur ses jolies lèvres.

Reprends tes esprits ma belle!

- Mais non! Tu ne sais rien! Et je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, je m'en fiche complètement!

- Oui ça se voit! Ria-t-il, il se moquait de moi!

- Pfffffff!

- Mon chéri! Une voix mélodieuse et douce criait en notre direction.

- Oui maman!

Il se dirigeait vers sa mère, je le suivais.

- Les Cullen nous invitent à rester. Disait-elle avec enthousiasme.

Super! Oh non c'est pas possible! Combien de temps allais-je résister avec lui dans les parages?

Sa mère était d'une beauté époustouflante, d'un coup, mon regard s'arrêta dans le sien, ses yeux! C'était un … Mon corps commençait à tanguer, mes genoux tremblaient, ma tête me tournait, j'aurais dû mieux manger ce matin! Trop d'émotions à supporter d'un seul coup!

- Tout va bien mademoiselle?

- Euh, je crois qu'il faut que j'aille me rafraîchir, pardonnez moi.

J'essayais de mettre un pas devant l'autre, mes jambes étaient lourdes, et je commençais à voir des petites étoiles devant les yeux.

- Nahuel, tu veux bien l'accompagner s'il te plait! On dirait qu'elle va s'évanouir!

- Oui.

Et là, je sentis un bras fort me soutenir et m'aider à aller jusqu'à la cuisine. Je prenais un verre sur le plan de travail et le remplis d'eau. Je le buvais aussi sec, entièrement, cela me fit du bien!

Mais je trébuchais encore en posant le verre dans l'évier. Un souffle vint à mon visage, il était très proche et me soutenait en me tenant la taille, nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Une étrange chaleur se formait dans mon bas ventre. Ses yeux inquiets étaient encrés dans les miens, mon souffle était rapide et fort, le sien était doux et tranquille. Mon visage se rapprochait malgré moi, dans une attraction incontrôlable. Il ne disait rien, et ne bougeait pas, comme s'il attendait un signe de ma part. Son corps était presque collé au mien, et le peu de distance qu'il restait me faisait souffrir! Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais bien, en confiance, plus rien n'existait autour de nous, comme-ci nous étions dans une bulle hermétique aux sons, aux odeurs, à tout. Il n'y avait que lui et moi.

- Je...Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive! Chuchota-t-il, et son halène sucrée envahit mes narines et me fit tourner la tête. J'ai envie de goûter tes lèvres.

Son aveu avait eu pour effet de faire monter encore la température dans mon ventre, j'étais un bâton de dynamite, il avait allumé la mèche avec ses yeux, et ses lèvres allaient me faire exploser!

Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais qu'il s'approche encore, je le voulais contre moi, je voulais sentir sa chaleur! Mais que m'arrivait-il? je me découvrais une personnalité cachée, une Mary avide, envieuse, désireuse, impatiente! Je ne me contrôlais plus et plaquais mon bassin contre le sien. Je fut surprise de sentir son envie à travers son jean. Mon geste lui donnait l'autorisation, mais qu'attendait-il? Je me consumais intérieurement.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, je pense. Susurra-t-il en réponse à mes pensées.

- Tu penses trop! Disais-je frustrée.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui je suis avant?

Oui, avec tout ça, j'avais oublié que sa mère était un vampire et pas lui. Je me ressaisissais afin d'en apprendre un peu plus.

- Oui, tu as raison, excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris!

- Ne t'excuses pas, je suis responsable de tout ce qui vient de se passer!

- Comment ça?

- Ne sais-tu pas que les vampires ont tous un don pour la séduction?

- Si …. Mais tu n'es pas un vampire!

- Je suis à moitié vampire! M'avoua-t-il.

- Quoi? Tu te fous de moi, c'est pas possible!

- Ma mère était enceinte de moi lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, mon père est un vampire.

- Alors les vampires peuvent avoir des enfants? Je ne comprends pas tout là!

- Ma mère a eu des relations avec un vampire, et ce qu'elle pensait impossible arriva, et je suis né en faisant mourir ma mère, en la transformant à son tour. C'est compliqué.

- Oui je vois! Tu es immortel toi aussi?

- Oui. J'ai grandi et ma croissance s'est arrêtée depuis que j'ai atteint mes 17 ans.

- D'accord, et tu as 17 ans depuis combien de temps?(note de l'auteur : ça me rapelle quelque chose!)

- Depuis 103 ans!

- Tu ne les fais pas!! blaguais-je pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Plus sérieusement, de quoi te nourris-tu?

- De nourriture comme toi! Plaisanta-t-il à son tour. Mais aussi de sang.

- Ah, et est-ce que je devrais avoir peur?

- Si je voulais ton sang, nous ne serions pas en train de discuter!

- Très bien, donc toi et ta mère avaient le même régime que ma famille?

- Oui.

Nous nous étions installés dans le jardin en attendant l'heure de la cérémonie. Il me racontait toute son histoire, c'était passionnant. Le jour de sa naissance m'avait fait frémir. Je n'imaginais pas encore d'avoir d'enfants, mais son récit m'en avait presque coupé l'envie avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il me disait aussi, que c'était la première fois qu'il se mélangeait autant aux humains en allant à l'université, que c'était un nouveau défi dans sa longue vie. Le fait de discuter longuement avec moi, une humaine, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, il était plutôt du genre discret pour éviter les dérapages. Je me surprenais à penser que j'aurais bien aimé qu'il dérape avec moi! Mon dieu Mary ce garçon était en train de te changer en je ne sais quoi de vicieux, il me rendait folle!!!

Cela faisait quinze jours que nous jouions à cache cache, pour de bonnes raisons. Je me sentais soulagée d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler de ma famille sans crainte. Un ami, enfin un ami pour combien de temps? Parce qu'à la vue de l'attraction qu'il avait sur moi, ça risquerait de devenir de plus en plus difficile. Ressentait-il la même chose que moi?

* * *

**Et voilà! bon vous allez me dire, et le mariage? et il est où le bisou? (en même temps ils se connaissent à peine!)**

**Le prochain chapitre sera consacré au mariage! please des reviews!! Biz!**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous(tes)!**

**Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire et me concentrer sur mon histoire mais voilà j'ai enfin réussi, j'espère que cette suite et fin vous plaira! Et oui vous avez bien lu, il faut bien une fin à toute histoire! L'épilogue qui suivra ce chapitre vous permettra peut-être d'imaginer votre propre suite!**

**Je vous conseille d'écouter «I belong to you» de Muse, qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans l'écriture de ce chapitre!**

**Le lien se trouve sur mon profil! ce lien et pas un autre!!ok?lol**

**Bonne lecture et vous pourrez me retrouver dans une autre fic «Au-delà des apparences» écrite en duo avec mon amie Angeline, que je remercie de tout cœur pour son aide et sa patience avec mes fautes! lol T'adore ma chérie!;)**

**J'embrasse très fort mes cocottes, Candy et Bella que j'adore!**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**POV Edward**

Une partie de chasse, histoire de faire retomber la pression! Comme tout les hommes dans ma situation, je stressais, enfin si on peut dire, ma condition de vampire m'empêchant d'avoir une boule au ventre, je me demandais dans quel état réel je me trouverai dans cette situation si j'étais encore humain.

Et pourtant j'étais sûr de moi, de mon choix, de mon amour pour Bella.

Depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu dans cette ruelle, j'avais d'abord ressenti de la peur, qui avait vite fait place à de la fascination à la minute où elle avait posé ses yeux sur moi, et enfin un amour que je n'aurais jamais imaginé exister. Elle était mon tout, ma vie, ma non-vie, mon âme sœur.

L'éternité serait encore trop courte à ses côtés.

- Hey! Edward, dans moins de quelques heures, tu seras un autre homme!

Les mots de Jasper me sortirent de mes songes.

- Oui Jazz, je suis le dernier d'entre nous encore célibataire, qu'est-ce qui va changer après à votre avis?

- Plus et encore plus de sexe!! Railla Emmet.

- Et ça, c'est le côté positif! Ajouta Jasper en riant.

- Parce qu'il y a du négatif? M'interrogeais-je.

- Ben, disons qu'il peut y avoir des hauts et des bas comme dans tous les couples!

- Tu as eu des bas avec Alice toi? Vous avez l'air tellement en harmonie ensemble!

- Tu connais Alice, elle peut parfois être agaçante, mais je l'aime et je l'aimerais pour l'éternité!

- Ouaip, moi avec Rose c'est pareil, mais le problème c'est que c'est moi qui cherche la dispute!

- On commence à te connaître, t'es lourd parfois! Pouffa Jasper.

- Pourquoi tu cherches la dispute? Tu serais pas un peu maso?

- Ah, si tu vivais avec ma femme, tu comprendrais, et puis il n'y a rien de meilleur que la réconciliation...au lit bien entendu!

- Mais ne te fais pas trop de soucis, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, ça se voit!

Nous rimes encore une bonne heure avant de rentrer et de se changer pour LE moment qui changera ma vie, notre éternité.

J'arrivais à la villa, et Alice nous attendait dans l'entrée, elle n'avait pas l'air bien, voir mal à l'aise.

«It's cruel cruel world, to face on your own, A Heavy Cross, to carry along, The lights are on, but everyone's gone, And it's cruel...»

Ok, elle cherchait à me cacher ses pensées à travers une chanson, je sondais plus fort mais rien ne me venait à part cette chanson.

- Alice que se passe-t-il? Que cherches-tu à me cacher? Disais-je calmement.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin, dépêchez-vous, allez vous changer!

Les garçons s'exécutaient et partirent, mais moi, je ne bougeais pas.

- Edward, bouge-toi!! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui joue le rôle principal aujourd'hui!

Elle se dandinait de plus en plus.

- Alice!!

- Quoi? Allez vas-te faire beau! «et passe pas par le jardin»

- Ah ah!

Elle se bouchait les oreilles.

- Non, arrête de sonder mes pensées!

- Tes mains sur tes oreilles ne servent à rien! Disais-je en riant. Et je sais déjà ce qu'il y a dans le jardin, je te rappelle que j'ai aidé à monter les tonnelles!

- Oui mais bon «Mary et ...I checked you, if it's already been done, undo it...»

Encore cette chanson.

- Où est Mary, et avec qui?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Mary, c'est une grande fille, et elle, elle est prête! Disait-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Ok ok, message reçu, je reviens dans deux minutes et tu as intérêt à tout me dire!

- Ouais, ouais! Allez file! Tes affaires sont dans la chambre d'amis, je t'interdis formellement de voir Bella!

Avait-elle oublié que de cette chambre j'avais une superbe vue sur le jardin. Je montais à vitesse vampirique, en moins de deux, j'étais déjà dans mon costume et me postais devant la fenêtre. Je cherchais Mary et fus surpris de la trouver assise à côté d'un jeune homme qui m'était totalement inconnu, un humain? Un vampire? Impossible de savoir. Plutôt que de paniquer pour rien, j'ouvrais la fenêtre et invitais Mary à me rejoindre à l'étage.

Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre, mon bébé était devenu une femme, une belle femme à mon grand désarroi! Il était normal que les garçons commencent à lui tourner autour! _Contrôle-toi Edward, elle n'a rien fait de mal_, me disais-je, pour l'instant.

- Papa! Tu voulais me voir? Oh, tu es très beau!!

- Merci mon ange, euh dis-moi, qui est ce jeune garçon?

- C'est un ami de la fac, et il se trouve que c'est le fils de la fleuriste aussi!

- La fleuriste, quoi? C'est un vampire! Réalisais-je. Mais tu es inconsciente, il pourrait te faire du mal...

- Non, ne panique pas s'il-te-plait, oui c'est un vampire en quelque sorte, mais il est comme vous!

- Oui je sais, mais te rappelles-tu comment ça a été dur pour moi? on est toujours tenté par le sang humain, nous pouvons déraper à tout moment!

- Je comprends papa, mais il est à moitié humain aussi!

- De mieux en mieux...(je supposais que Bella m'expliquerait tout)

- Papa, je t'en prie, je m'entends bien avec lui, ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler librement, met toi à ma place!

Elle avait raison. Elle n'avait pas eu une enfance comme les autres, je ne devais pas m'opposer à cette «amitié», si ce n'était que ça, je sens bien que ma petite fille était en train de succomber à ses charmes, maudit soit-il de m'enlever mon trésor!

- Très bien, mais attention jeune fille, je vous ai à l'œil! Et tu devras me le présenter après la cérémonie!

- Merci Papa, je t'aime! Me disait-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je serais toujours ta petite fille tu sais!

Saurait-elle aussi lire dans les pensées, non, c'était juste qu'elle me connaissait par cœur.

**POV Bella**

Il ne pleuvait plus. J'attendais que Carlisle vienne me chercher. Mon amour me manquait, mon Edward, mon homme. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous ne nous étions pas vus, mais bientôt nous serions unis à jamais. Si on m'avait dit cela au moment de notre rencontre! Je me rendais compte qu'avant de le croiser, je n'étais rien, vide, ne voulant plus m'attacher à personne de vivant par peur de le voir disparaître. Heureusement qu'il était apparu, il avait changé ma vie. Je l'aimais, plus que tout. Est-ce que notre rencontre était écrite? Sûrement, je ne me voyais pas exister sans lui et Mary.

- Bella! Es-tu prête?

- Oui Carlisle, je t'attendais.

Je le pris bras dessus bras dessous, et nous nous dirigions vers l'extérieur de la maison.

- Je suis vraiment honoré Bella, d'être à tes côtés en ce moment et de t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel, ma fille.

- Je ...Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Les mots me manquent!

- Je sais, sache que ton père te voit où qu'il soit et qu'il est sûrement aussi fier que moi en ce moment.

- Je … Merci. Disais-je émue par toutes ses émotions qui me venaient, ma condition ne faisant rien paraître, mais Carlisle le savait.

Nous avancions à pas humains. Alice avait eu raison de m'empêcher de regarder dans le jardin, c'était magnifique, des fleurs partout, des lys, des roses blanches, parsemées des orchidées bleues que nous avions choisies, elles avaient fait un travail formidable! Et comme je l'avais devinais, il y avait d'immenses tonnelles qui recouvraient les tables pour le repas.

Si j'avais eu un cœur, il se serait arrêté à la vue de mon bien aimé, qui m'attendait au bout de l'allée, devant un autel somptueux, mais je ne voyais que lui en cet instant. Son sourire, ses yeux rivés sur moi, il était magnifique, tellement beau, tellement lui.

**POV Edward**

La voilà enfin! Regardez-la, oui, voyez ma futur femme, mon adorée. Elle était à couper le souffle.

Mon esprit me jouait des tours, je ne trouvais plus les mots, je paniquais, sa beauté me déstabilisait complètement....

**MUSE**

**I Belong to You (Mon Coeur S'ouvre à Ta Voix)  
Je T'Appartiens (Mon Coeur S'ouvre à Ta Voix)**

**When these pillars get pulled down,  
Lorsque ces piliers seront démolis,  
It will be you who wears the crown,  
Ce sera alors toi qui porteras la couronne,  
And I'll owe everything to you  
Et je te devrai tout,**

**How much pain has cracked your soul ?  
Combien de souffrance pour fissurer ton âme ?  
How much love could make you whole ?  
Combien d'amour faut-il pour la réparer ?  
You're my guiding lightning strike  
Tu es l'éclair qui me guide**

**I can't find the words to say,  
Je ne trouve pas les mots à te dire,  
But they're overdue,  
Et ils arrivent trop tard,  
I've travelled half the world to say,  
J'ai traversé la moitié du globe pour te le dire,  
I belong to you  
Je t'appartiens**

**Then she attacks me like a Leo,  
Et elle m'attaque telle une lionne,  
When my heart is split like Rio,  
Alors que mon coeur se divise tel Rio,  
But, I assure you my debts are real  
Mais je t'assure que je te suis redevable,  
**

**I can't find the words to say,  
Je ne trouve pas les mots à te dire,  
When I'm confused,  
Lorsque je suis troublé,  
I can't find the words to say,  
Je ne trouve pas les mots pour te le dire,  
You are my Mu...  
Tu es ma Mu...**

**Aaah !  
Réponds à ma tendresse,  
Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse,  
Réponds à ma tendresse,  
Réponds à ma tendresse,  
Aaaah !  
Verse-moi l'ivresse,  
Je suis à toi, je suis à toi seule**

**... se  
... se  
I can't find the words to say,  
Je ne trouve pas les mots à te dire,  
But they're overdue,  
Et ils arrivent trop tard,  
I can't find the words to say,  
J'ai traversé la moitié du globe pour te le dire,  
I belong to you  
Je t'appartiens**

Le peu de distance qui nous séparait me semblait faire mille kilomètres, j'avais l'impression que tout était au ralenti. J'avais envie de crier, «vite mon amour, plus vite, rejoins-moi, j'ai tant besoin de toi, de ta voix, de ton sourire, de ton amour, de ton corps».

Enfin elle était là, près de moi. Carlisle prit congé, non sans avoir au préalable poser la main de Bella dans la mienne.  
En cet instant j'étais au paradis. Nous nous regardions, les yeux dans les yeux, j'y voyais notre passé, notre présent et surtout notre avenir.

La cérémonie débutait, Eléazar, prononçait les paroles d'usage, et le moment de l'échange des vœux arrivait.

Je commençais...

- Nous y sommes mon amour! Après toutes ses années ensemble à se découvrir, se comprendre, se désirer, s'aimer. Toi qui as su voir au-delà, malgré ta condition, et m'a laissé une place dans ton cœur. Mon trésor, mon adorée, je t'aime. Je souhaite, par cet engagement réciproque, établir entre nous un lien que rien ne pourra détruire.

Je prend la bague que me tend Emmet, (ouf il n'a rien perdu), et la passe au doigt de ma destinée.

- Avec cet anneau, je tisse le premier lien qui nous unira à jamais et pour l'éternité, à présent, je t'appartiens.

«oh, mon amour, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime»

Je capte des pensées, mais qui est-ce? Je me concentre à nouveau sur Bella, car c'est son tour et il tarde à venir!

- Avec toi, je découvre l'amour, le vrai, l'unique. Avec toi, il grandit, et dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer, devenant plus fort de jour en jour. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir donné une chance à cet amour. Aujourd'hui je m'engage devant nos familles, nos amis et ton enfant, ta fille Mary, à m'unir à toi pour que nous ne fassions qu'un pour l'éternité. Je m'engage à continuer à t'aimer et à surmonter tout les obstacles qui s'imposeront à nous, comme nous l'avons fait, ensemble, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle me passe l'anneau sans me quitter des yeux.

- Avec cet anneau, je te rejoins, et ensemble nous tisserons la toile de notre destin, je t'appartiens.

J'étais déconnecté, j'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde. Ce moment restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes de ma nature.

**POV Bella**

La cérémonie fut trop courte, ses mots dans sa bouche m'avaient transportée dans un autre monde, je me sentais complètement connectée à lui, j'avais même cru un moment qu'il pouvait enfin lire en moi. Je pensais avoir réussi à lui ouvrir mon subconscient car je l'avais vu réagir à la fin de son discours mais il ne m'en avait rien dit, pensant certainement que cela devait venir de quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait que je recommence, quand nous serions seuls...

- Félicitations! Nous lança Alice surexcitée.

- Merci! Disions-nous en cœur.

- C'était magnifique et très émouvant, ça me donne envie de renouveler mes vœux avec Jasper.

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour! Lui répondit Jasper dans le creux de l'oreille.

Visiblement nous étions de trop, nous nous éloignions.

- Comment vous sentez-vous madame Massen?

- Edward, mon mari, je me sens plus que bien! Enfin nous voilà ensemble et pour l'éternité, tu te rends compte?

- Oh que oui! Souffla-t-il faussement abattu.

- Dis donc!

- Je plaisante mon amour, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi!

- Je préfère ça, si tu ne veux pas que ton éternité devienne un enfer! Riais-je.

- Mais je suis au paradis avec toi! Répliqua-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras et en assenant de multiples baisers.

Nous nous étions éloignés après toutes les félicitations en rigueur. Je profitais de ce moment pour me concentrer sur lui et essayer de renouveler l'expérience de tout à l'heure. Je plongeais dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ange?

- Chut tais-toi et écoutes!

- Quoi?

- Essaie de lire en moi et arrête de parler!

- Voyons, c'est impossible mon amour, je...

- Tu n'as rien entendu pendant la cérémonie? Le coupais-je en mettant mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il semblait réfléchir jusqu'au moment où ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

- C'était toi?

- Oui, je pense, c'est pour cela que je voudrais recommencer, pour être sûre! Alors concentre toi sur moi!

- Ok!

J'avais formé une bulle hermétique à tous les sons qui nous entouraient, nous étions soudés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mon regard était ancré au sien, tellement que je pouvais y voir son âme, et tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Je formais une sorte de chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau pour lui donner accès à mes pensées, mon bouclier était autour de nous et plus en moi.

«Je t'aime»

- Je t'ai entendu, c'est merveilleux, comment?

- J'arrive à contrôler mon bouclier, à le sortir de mon corps.

- Dis moi encore quelque chose. Me suppliait-il.

«J'ai envie de toi»

- Ai-je bien entendu? Disait-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

- Humm, à ton avis! Répondis-je en descendant mes mains de son dos à ses fesses.

- Ici, tout de suite?

- Non suis moi, si tu peux! Riais-je en filant à toute vitesse.

Je l'emmenais près d'un lac de montagne entouré d'une falaise et d'une magnifique cascade, complètement retiré de la ville et désert en cette période de l'année. On y venait souvent seul pour réfléchir ou à deux pour...

Il m'avait rattrapée facilement et même doublée, sachant pertinemment où je l'emmenais. Il avait même eu le temps de se déshabiller et de s'allonger nu sur un rocher.

Quelle magnifique vue il m'offrait, il était magnifiquement beau.

- Oh chéri tu es fou! Riais-je.

- Fou de toi mon amour, tu es tellement belle dans cette robe, on dirait un ange descendu du ciel, viens vite me rejoindre!

- Je suis loin d'être un ange et je vais te le prouver!

Sur ses mots je m'avançais lentement tout en dégrafant ma robe. Elle tomba comme une plume sur mes pieds, dévoilant ainsi mon corps nu. J'avais prévu ce moment c'est pourquoi je ne portais aucun sous-vêtement. Au vue du regard envieux qu'il me lançait, cela lui faisait de l'effet.

Il descendit de son rocher pour me rejoindre et très vite nos corps rentraient en contact, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Quoi de mieux que de se serrer l'un contre l'autre à même la peau, rien que ce geste était jouissif! Il commençait par m'embrasser le cou puis la mâchoire et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Nos langues dansaient, sans rompre ce contact, il me plaquait contre une paroi rocheuse près de la cascade. L'eau serai glacée pour des humains, mais pour nous elle était à température idéal.

Son membre était déjà dur et tendu à l'extrême, je voulais le toucher, le caresser, le goûter. Je descendais lentement en parsemant son corps de dieu grec de multiples baisers doux et parfois je sortais la langue et y faisais des sillons. Je léchais son bout avec délicatesse, faisais le tour de son gland avec ma langue, il rugissait de plaisir faisant augmenter mon envie. Sans plus attendre je le mettais entièrement dans ma bouche. Je suçais, j'aspirais, je faisais des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides jusqu'au moment où il me souleva au dessus de lui, au dessus de sa tête. J'étais dans une position plutôt acrobatique, le dos toujours contre la paroi et mes jambes sur ses épaules. Il rapprocha mon intimité de son visage et il commença sa douce torture. Ses lèvres m'embrassaient avec gourmandise, me frôlaient au départ puis devenaient de plus en plus voraces. L'eau ruisselait sur nos peaux nues. Je laissais exploser ma jouissance et Edward me remit les pieds sur le sol et me retourna contre le mur. Il plaquait son corps contre mon dos, j'étais bien, mais je le voulais en moi sans tarder. C'est alors que sous ses caresses je me baissais en avant pour le lui faire comprendre. Il me pénétra enfin, nous laissant échapper des râles de bien-être qui faisaient écho sur la falaise. Nous chantions notre aise jusqu'à l'apogée du plaisir.

- Chérie, tu es incroyable! Me disait-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Uniquement quand nous sommes ensemble! Répliquais-je.

- Ça tombe bien, puisque nous serons ensemble pour un bon moment! Ria-t-il. Ça promet!

- Oh oui!

Après nous être rendus présentables, nous prenions le chemin de la villa, nous étions partis depuis plus d'une heure.

Mary et Nahuel étaient les seuls à manger. Depuis le début de la journée, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, au grand dam de mon mari. Je lui avais expliqué qu'elle devait faire ses choix seule, et que j'avais une totale confiance en elle, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Elle tint sa promesse et nous présenta son ami en bonne et due forme. Edward était tendu au début, mais une fois dans sa tête il se détendit. Il me confit plus tard que ses pensés étaient pures, que ça l'avait impressionné et qu'il n'avait, malheureusement pour lui, aucune raison de les empêcher de se voir.

*******

Un jour Mary deviendrait comme nous, elle l'avait décidé depuis longtemps, nous le savions, nous lui avions donné jusqu'à sa majorité pour y réfléchir et prendre la bonne décision.

Edward avait au fond de lui un petit espoir de devenir grand père un jour, c'est pour cela, entre autre, qu'il ne voulait pas la transformer. Ce qui arriva deux ans après notre mariage. Elle tomba enceinte, à notre grande surprise. Elle et Nahuel vivait un amour sans faille. Elle décida de faire reculer l'échéance de sa transformation après la naissance du petit Kelan. Nous avions tous été très inquiets pendant la grossesse et l'accouchement, mais tout s'était très bien passé. Le petit était humain, enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

**A suivre, l'épilogue....**


	19. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Edward me fascinait.

Il m'avait tentée et j'avais succombé après avoir longuement hésité.

Mais un amour plus fort que tout s'était révélé à nous. J'étais heureuse.

Après tout ce que j'avais traversé. Ma transformation soudaine et douloureuse. Mon premier combat avec l'auteur de celle-ci, ma victoire. La perte de mon père et de tous mes proches. Ma décision de ne plus vouloir m'attacher aux humains. Et ma rencontre avec Edward qui me fit changer d'avis et qui me rendit à la vie en quelque sorte.

Puis tout ce que nous avions traversé ensemble. Son combat contre le virus. Notre première fois avec tout ces doutes et toutes ces peurs, qui s'était révélée être fabuleuse. Son combat contre Aiden pour protéger sa fille au détriment de sa vie. Sa transformation soudaine et douloureuse comme la mienne. Une autre victoire contre l'auteur de celle-ci.

Notre famille unies et à toute épreuve! Nous savions qu'un jour ou l'autre les Volturi viendraient nous provoquer, nous étions une menace pour eux, en nombre et en pouvoir. Et justement, nous étions prêt. Mary et Nahuel s'était mariés et après sa deuxième grossesse, des jumeaux, elle décida de nous rejoindre, elle faisait un vampire fantastique et son don l'était tout autant, elle était bien plus forte que son père! Ses enfants étaient uniques, le petit Kelan notamment, humain, mais nous savions qu'aucun vampire ne s'en prendrait à lui, son sang était spécial. Et les jumelles, Charlie, en hommage à mon père, son plus beau cadeau pour moi, et Sarah, étaient vampires à cent pour sang, elles grandissaient vite, trop vite, si bien qu'elles avaient déjà dépassé en âge physique celui de Kelan.

Carlisle était complètement dépassé, mais nous avions tout le temps de voir venir.

Les surprises du destin nous ont été bénéfiques en quelque sorte, qui aurait cru que je vivrai une histoire semblable?

Je vivais, et vivrai pour les miens, pour l'éternité.

**FIN**

**Et voilà, ben je peux vous dire que ça fait vraiment bizarre d'écrire le mot «fin» ça me fait un petit pincement au cœur!**

**Je voudrais remercier tout mes lecteurs : **

**Cathou, Nanz, Mayline, Katy, Baboun29, Mamounette (Flo), Céliane, Fabienne, Sophie, Eva, Sabrine, Potine, Bostondirty, Galswinthe, lovellly, Alexa27, Chriwyalt, Baby07, Casparek (mon seul et unique homme), LilyIsabella, Magangel, Bobounette, Anais83, Magda88, liL'TF, Mimirandy69, Hefida, Shaeffer, Belladu57, Choupipinette, Annecullen69, Misiri-addict, Adore Youu, Twilight007, Arwenajane, Camilllle, Elo Cullen, llyly, CoeurdeGael, Alice'n'tom, Aziza080... ET MES CAMPEUSES NANA, CANDY ET ANGELINE!!! et tous ceux que j'aurais oublié, je m'en excuse! **

**Merci à tous c'était un vrai plaisir!!**


End file.
